Muriendo para vivir
by Nass Rox
Summary: Cuando Harry muere a los 17 años a manos de Voldemort la muerte le permitirá volverlo a la vida, con la condición de que él le entregue Las reliquias de la muerte. Pero la muerte no es la mejor para hacer tratos y se dará cuenta en cuanto abra los ojos y se de cuenta de la cruel realidad.
1. Capitulo 1 Muriendo

¿Cuál era la mejor forma de empezar una historia? Harry no estaba seguro, pero estaba convencido de que morir no era una de las mejores. Y si, ahora estaba muerto, ¿la causa? la maldición asesina de Voldemort que había impactado sobre su pecho hace unos momentos. Todo lo que le rodeaba era la oscuridad, parecía vacía sin embargo.

Harry ahora de una cosa estaba seguro, ya no le temía más a la maldición asesina o a la magia oscura, aunque bueno, ahora no sentía muchas cosas precisamente. Una de las consecuencias de estar muerto, supuso.

—¿Quieres morir? —murmuró una voz en su cabeza y parecía no tener dueño, pero desde la oscuridad en la que se encontraba fue capaz de vislumbrar una silueta humana.  
—No —respondió Harry con cautela pero bastante calmado, pues estaba convencido que sea lo que fuera que estaba allí, no podría ser peor que morir ahora... ¿no?.  
—Aún tienes la piedra... —susurró la voz como si le estuviera recordando algo muy importante.  
—¿La piedra de la resurrección? —preguntó, Harry recordó que hace sólo unos momentos la había usado, pero—. ¿Puedo usarla estando yo muerto? —preguntó incrédulo de que la respuesta fuera positiva—. Además... no se supone que a pesar de 'revivir' seguiría en realidad... ¿muerto?.

Escuchó a la penetrante voz empezar a reír, ecos fríos acompañaron su voz resonando por todo el lugar. Algunos reían otros solo parecían murmurar.

—Te dejaré vivir... si consigues algo para mí… —escuchó a la voz susurrar y los ecos alrededor de él se hicieron más fuertes e impacientes, decían cosas irreconocibles a los oídos de Harry.  
—¿Qué quieres?. —No estaba seguro de hacer un trato, pero ahora estaba muerto y, quien sabe, ¿tal vez no fuera tan difícil?.  
—Las reliquias de la muerte —dijo la voz prominente y los ecos parecieron callar de golpe, el lugar permaneció en silencio hasta que la voz siguió hablando—. Las conseguirás para mí.  
—¿Por qué las quieres? —preguntó Harry, y como si su palabras fueran una clave, fue capaz de escuchar con claridad los susurros que hasta hace poco se oían débiles. Se convirtieron en cientos de voces audibles y parecían estar muy enojadas.

["La muerte" | "Insolente" | "Culpable" | "Ingenuo" | "Despreciable" | "Matar" | "Lo necesitas"] Fueron las pocas palabras que Harry fue capaz de escuchar con claridad, definir entre todas las voces no fue sencillo ya que no dejaron de escucharse los ecos.

—¡Silencio! —calló la voz y cada voz haciendo eco obedeció en el momento.  
—... Eres la muerte... —susurró comprendiendo finalmente con quién estaba hablando.  
—Inteligente suposición —escuchó a la voz decir de manera fría.

Entre las sombras que lo rodeaban una persona compuesta de humo apareció ante Harry. Era el doble de su tamaño y parecía tener una túnica negra aún más grande. Apenas era distinguible entre la oscuridad, pero la sentía allí.

—Pero al final de cuentas sólo estoy esperando tu respuesta —dijo la muerte.

Rápido escuchó como todos los ecos de fondo que acompañaban su voz se pusieron de acuerdo y gritaron "Acepta". Decir que no estaba confundido sería mentir pero, una cosa era segura, hacer un trato para salvar su vida ¿no podría ser tan malo verdad?.

—Está bien —aceptó sabiendo que era esto o seguir en la oscuridad.

Juntando toda la valentía que tenía, levantó y extendió su mano derecha a la muerte. Entonces la sombra oscura levantó la suya para apretar sus manos en un trato. Una sensación cálida se extendió por su brazo.

—El trato está hecho —susurró la muerte, Harry pudo escuchar claramente un tono de burla en su voz y seguidamente la escuchó a reír.

Los ecos también empezaron a reír y Harry estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuese que les resultaba tan gracioso a él, no le iba a gustar ni un poco.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar o reclamar por algo, la oscuridad total lo invadió para finalmente abrir sus ojos en su nueva vida.


	2. Capitulo 2 Despertar en la obscuridad

Parecía que la oscuridad era algo que se volvería una constante en su vida, este pensamiento llegó cuando después de abrir sus ojos no pudo ver nada más que la penumbra. Su mente entró en pánico cuando por su mente pasó la idea de que había sido enterrado vivo en una profunda tumba. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, un dolor agudo invadió su cabeza.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo fue comprimido con fuerza por el dolor que sentía, era casi insoportable. Harry no supo cómo fue posible que se abstuviera de empezar a gritar.

—Qué... ocurre... —pronunció entre jadeos ahogados, pero la respuesta llegó sola cuando se dio cuenta que estaba recordando.

¡Y no sólo eso!. Entendió que empezaban a crearse lagunas en sus propios recuerdos, empezaba a olvidar algunas partes de su vida, aunque no está seguro de cuales. Nuevos recuerdos, ajenos a él, empezaban a instalarse en su mente listos para suplantar a aquellos que olvidaba.

Su cabeza dolía cuando empezó a recordar su vida con los Dursley, recordando cómo era mirado con odio, miedo y envidia. Esos ojos eran los mismos de siempre, entonces empezó a recordar como lo usaban como una bolsa de boxear y no olvidemos, como lo mataban de hambre... espera, espera, ¡espera! Ellos... ellos no habían sido tan malos con él ¿verdad?.

No podía evitar maldecirlos en su cabeza, por supuesto que eran malos. Pero estaba seguro de que ellos no eran las personas horribles que estaban llegando a sus recuerdos.

Recordaba los huesos rotos y las cortadas profundas, pero eso eran cosas que en realidad nunca le habían ocurrido. Los recuerdos no dejaron de inundar su cabeza sin piedad... ¿había ocurrido algo de lo que recordaba? empezaba a ser tan confuso.

Estos nuevos recuerdos se implantaron entre sus recuerdos originales, todavía podía distinguirlos unos de otros hasta que los sentimientos que había tenido en ellos se desbordaron por todas partes. Eran reales y no simples proyecciones.

Su tío Vernon lo golpeaba cada que podía, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para encontrar siempre una excusa 'válida' para hacerlo. Parecía que cada que respiraba o hacía ruido era suficiente para que el hombre decidiera golpearlo.

Y su pequeño primo Dudley era tan cruel como su padre, no le dejaba ni un segundo de descanso y la escuela nunca fue un lugar seguro. Dudley solo se llegaba a calmar cuando alguno de sus preocupados profesores los interrumpió.

Pero nunca lo ayudaron en verdad, pues creían que sólo era un juego de niños, según las palabras del profesor que a veces le ayudaba "un niño de 8 años no sabe que lo que hace esta mal". Harry solo podía resignarse a aceptar el abuso constante como normal.

Y lo más extraño de todo esto era que como tenía la atención de ambos hombres de la familia en él, su tía Petunia parecía tener una extraña mirada de envidia en sus ojos.

No interactúan mucho, ella era como una extraña mujer a la que se le podía tener compasión por ser ignorada de plena forma por los dos únicos seres a los que ella parecía poder amar. Más cualquier extraña compasión que pudiese haber llegado a sentir sobre su tía, se desaparecería de su mente por completo cuando el recuerdo más horrible y tenebroso hasta ese momento llegó a él.

El trato con la muerte no lo había revivido sin ninguna repercusión, ahora sabía qué era lo que tanta gracia le hacía a ella, sí, lo revivió pero a un costo qué no se imaginó. Por la forma en la que era tratado por su tío era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo le pudiera pasar, lo sabía, pero lo que no esperaba era que su tía fuera la culpable de aquello.

¡Había golpeado su cabeza con una sartén caliente! Dejándole cicatrices de quemadura en toda la parte derecha de su rostro, su cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba acompañada por muchas más de quemaduras.

Prefería no recordar más ese momento, los sentimientos que acompañaban ese recuerdo era de increíble terror. Ese momento fue el verdadero comienzo de la tortura.

Justo después de ese terrible incidente su vida no mejoró ni un poco, es más, estaba seguro de que se volvió mil veces peor. Y de todo esto lo más lamentable y a lo que más temía, fue que todos sus recuerdos después de ese 'incidente' no eran más que sonidos de golpes y burlas que le dejaban en claro una cosa... ahora estaba ciego.

Dos años de recuerdos agónicos llegaron a él con la fortuna o infortunio, como quieran verlo, de que nunca fue asesinado.

Sus tormentos diarios empeoraron pues su familia decidió sacarlo de la escuela al no poder justificar la cantidad de cicatrices que ahora poseía en el rostro. Se había convertido en nada más que un elfo doméstico ya que su monstruosa familia no le permitía ni un segundo de descanso.

Tenía cortadas en sus manos de los cuchillos que había usado al ser obligado a cocinar para su familia. Los tormentos, golpes y castigos que nunca paraban de llegar uno tras otro para hacerle entender a Harry que no valía nada fuera de esa casa.

Y lo peor de todo es que él creyó cada cruel palabra que sus tíos habían pronunciado.

Preferiría no recordar nada y quedarse ajeno a todos estos recuerdos que no eran suyos, pero lo entendió, esta era su vida.

Cuando los recuerdos dejaron de llegar sabía que ahora tenía 10 años y pronto cumpliría los once, eso sí, sus ojos ahora no eran más que sólo un adorno. Un adorno que inquietaba a su propia familia pues, seguían siendo de un intenso verde y según ellos eran terroríficos.

También sabía otra cosa... Ahora mismo estaba encerrado en su alacena y llevaba dos semanas muriendo de hambre y lo que era peor, sabía que en realidad había muerto.

Finalmente los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron cuando pues el dolor de recibir los recuerdos había terminado. Furioso llevó sus manos a las costillas, había tanta diferencia a la que él mismo había tenido en su otra vida, aquí su familia eran verdaderos monstruos. Aquí sí había muerto de hambre y los huesos marcados en sus costillas, piernas, brazos y rostro le dejaban en claro que ahora era no más que un saco de huesos y, sin saber qué hacer, sólo pudo dejar salir unas lágrimas de dolor.

— Te acostumbras a no ver —escuchó una voz en su cabeza, un susurro que ahora podía reconocer como la voz de la muerte, que, tenía un tono sarcástico.  
—¿Donde me trajiste? —dijo. Harry no pudo evitar un sollozo jadeo que salió de su boca. Y su tono, él le dedicó una voz llena de odio.


	3. Capitulo 3 Heredero de la muerte

Lágrimas brotaban tranquilamente por sus ojos y sollozos y gemidos escapaban tan lento de su boca.

\- Es tu hogar - Respondió la voz sepulcral de la muerte - Unos años antes, como seguro ya notaste, necesitas ser más fuerte para cumplir tu parte del trato - Mientras soltaba cada palabra su tono se volvía cada vez más severo.

\- ¿Y por ello me trajiste a morir? - hablo con frío sarcasmos para después levantarse del suelo y recargarse en una de las paredes de su pequeña alacena

\- Herencia Mágica, ¿Que sabes sobre ella? - Preguntó y esperó la respuesta de Harry

\- ... Supongo que es el tipo de magia que es heredada por tus padres - un tono de desinterés escapó de su boca - También el pársel los metamorfos y cosas así, no? - Su tono de voz era el de alguien claramente disgustado, pero la muerte lo ignoro

\- Estás bien informado - Felicito a Harry y éste debía admitir que se sentía extrañamente reconfortante cuando lo hacia - Debo decir que ya hace muchos años cuando entregué las tres primeras reliquias de la muerte convertí en mis herederos inestable a los Peverells - Dijo de golpe marcando 'inestables' en su oración - Y desde entonces he tenido que tomar acciones en el mundo de los vivos... -

-Y eso qué tiene que ver - preguntó Harry ansioso de saber la respuesta

\- Tú bien sabes que eres mi heredero - Un tono de reproche salió de la sepulcral voz - Y cualquier heredero mío tiene derecho a reclamar mi herencia - Y agregó - Tanto mágica como monetaria - ni bien cumplas los 11 años la magia nigromante dormida dentro de ti empezará a despertar - Suspiro la voz con aparente cansancio - pero claro esta herencia sólo podrá ser entregada si tú mueres a esta edad - Antes de que Harry pudiera reclamar o preguntar algo, agregó - Así que hice lo necesario para entregarte tu herencia y que seas más fuerte - Dijo como si aquello explicara todo el dolor que 'él' tuvo que sufrir en esos años.

Harry soltó una risa amarga y se repitió una y otra vez "¿Qué era lo que podía esperar de un trato con la muerte?

\- Ahora eres libre - Dijo la muerte francamente convencida

\- Estoy encerrado - replicó Harry con desengaño, 2 semanas... ¡llevaba dos maldita semanas encerrado en esa alacena! con la única intención, de sus tíos, de dejarlo morir y lo habían conseguido

Otra risa amarga salió de sus labios y el silencio que dejó detrás de ella lo envolvió y por un instante, apareció el pensamiento de lo maravilloso que sería dejarlo todo de lado.

Unas manos pequeñas tomaron las suyas sorprendiéndolo por un momento y pudo distinguir al tacto lo delgadas y huesudas que eran, ganando incluso a las suyas propias

\- Te daré un regalo - escucho decir a la muerte y un peso extra apareció entre sus manos y las de ella - No puedo reclamar las reliquias originales si la persona que las entrega no es mi heredero - la muerte levantó sus manos y Harry pudo sentir 3 objetos entre ellas - Así que te mereces tres nuevas reliquias - examinó los tres objetos en sus manos - Y esta vez desaparecerán cuando tú mueras... no cometeré el mismo error... - susurro lo último pero como la voz de la muerte resonaba en su cabeza, no le fue difícil distinguir lo que dijo

Los tres objetos parecían ser un anillo con una piedra cuadrada en el centro, una varita hecha de un material frío y liso, no parecía madera, y... un collar? Con un pequeño colgante con la forma de una flor y una piedra en el centro.

\- El anillo no revive... - explico la muerte mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro de Harry - Podrías ir y tirar tu sangre cada que alguien te pida demostrar tu descendencia - Dijo con burla en su voz - Pero el anillo te representará como mi heredero, y no será necesario que mueras desangrado - Harry empezó a sentir magia rodeándolo y uniéndose al anillo - y como mi heredero, iras a Gringotts y exigirá la bóveda que he estado llenando y que será transferida a ti en su totalidad

Harry se sorprendió de que si quiera la muerte tuviera una bóveda y quería preguntar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca así que solo asintió y colocó torpemente el anillo en su delgado dedo demostrándose, con lo grande que le quedaba , como sus manos eran muy pequeñas, pero entonces el anillo se ajustó a sus delgados dedos quedando justo a su medida.

\- La varita no es más poderosa - siguió hablando y de nuevo empezó a sentir un lazo que lo unía a la varita - Pero amplifica la magia al doble -

Harry sintió su núcleo hacerse más fuerte y sintió la necesidad de guardar su varita, la colocó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, revisando con sus dedos la figura del mango que eran varias calaveras

\- El collar, como es de suponerse, no te hará invisible - la muerte soltó a Harry, que sentía la magia fluir en sí mismo y uniéndose más fuerte al collar que con los otros dos amuletos casi pudo sentirse completo, pero su cuerpo estaba tan débil y cansado - Pero es aun mejor - Parecía orgulloso - Te daré el poder imposible de la inmortalidad -

\- Me gustaría no sentir dolor - agregó Harry al sentir cada músculo arder en el dolor que seguía presente, aun con su magia tan completa

\- Todo tiene su lado malo - escucho a la muerte mofarse de él - Te di todos los recuerdos de él - Pronunció haciendo entender que era una persona diferente la que había sufrido con los Dursley - Porque ahora es tu vida - Pudo sentir como la magia de la muerte se alejaba de él - Pero te daré un último regalo... para que no te derrumbes - Dijo la muerte usando un tono de burla que hizo enojar a Harry, pero en lugar de reclamar en una batalla perdida decidió sólo colocar el collar en su cuello - ¿Cuál sería tu animal favorito? - Harry no lo pensó demasiado y dijo la primer especie que es cruzó por su cabeza

\- Serpiente...

\- Él te cuidará - fueron las palabras de la muerte y fue capaz de sentir su magia hasta que poco después desapareciera por completo de esa habitación.

\- Tal vez no era mi animal favorito... - Susurro Harry y entonces escuchó un leve ruido en la esquina de su pequeña, sucia y fría, alacena.

\- ¿Estás allí? - Pronunció en pársel suponiendo que lo que había escuchado era el último de los regalos de la muerte

\- Estoy aquí - Escucho un frío y potente siseo proveniente de la esquina de la alacena - Tu eres mi nuevo amo, ¿verdad?

\- Si... - Pensó en lo que aquello significaba y agregó - Supongo que lo soy...


	4. Capitulo 4 Unbrillo de esperanza

¿Olvidé decir que era historia era yaoi? Si, lo olvidé...

* * *

\- ¿Puedo acercarme? - Preguntó la serpiente con respeto a Harry como su nuevo amo

\- Claro que sí - Respondió Harry para unos segundos después sentir una fría y suave piel de escamas tocando su pie, y después sentirla en su mano

Harry decidió tomar al reptil con ambas manos y alzar a la serpiente del suelo hasta dejarla a la misma altura de su rostro, notando con el tacto de sus manos que está era larga y pesada, seguramente mediría 2 metros o más

\- El señor me ha dejado para servirle, amo Harry - Escuchó a la serpiente sisear - Se me ha explicado su situación y se me han impuesto reglas para convivir con usted -

\- ¿El señor? - Dijo Harry en un comentario suelto, sin esperar realmente una respuesta

\- La muerte - Respondió con el mismo respeto con el que nombraba a Harry - él me ha dicho que debo ser una maestra para usted, una enciclopedia andante, como el señor me llamó; y debo responder a todas sus preguntas excepto claro, a las que no tenga respuesta -

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme magia entonces? - Preguntó Harry poniendo a su nueva compañera en su regazo pues, era demasiado grande y pesada para que un chico que acababa de morir la mantuviera levantada por mucho tiempo

\- Todo tipo de magia, magia de la luz, magia oscura, usted solo debe preguntar y yo voy a responder como me sea posible -  
\- ¿Eso es todo lo que te mando el señor? -

\- No, él también me exigió que antes de nada le enseñe magia sensitiva, localizadora y de lectura, con un mensaje para usted, sus palabras exactas fueron 'No me hagas arrepentirme de hacerte mi heredero' -

\- Era de esperar - susurró Harry y se dispuso a levantarse movió a un lado a su nuevo compañero, llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro de esa alacena, tomó el bastón que sus tíos le habían dado para moverse libremente por la casa.  
Era extraño luchar por el hecho de que era un nuevo ciego, pero al mismo tiempo tener lo necesario para vivir como uno, teniendo costumbres que no se adquirirían hasta después de haber pasado un tiempo - Supongo que es hora de salir de aquí - Dijo Harry para después y sin el uso de su varita usará el hechizo alohomora en la puerta y por costumbre en cuanto salió de la alacena cerró sus ojos.

Tal parece que morir no le había quitado las costumbres que había adquirido en este tiempo, y no solo eso, todo esto también lo había convertido en alguien más sensitivo para la magia... ¿o era la magia la que se acercaba más a él? Bueno, lo descubriría después.

Salio del pequeño cuarto sintiéndose desorientado, no sabía exactamente qué hora era su sistema no estaba sincronizado con el reloj de afuera y esos estúpidos tíos no tenían ningún reloj que él pudiera usar para saber la hora, sólo había sabido que hora era porque sus tíos decían la hora en voz alta, por lo demás era casi irrelevante tener un reloj

\- ¿Sabes algun hechizo para conocer la hora? - Le preguntó a la serpiente más que nada para poner a prueba el conocimiento de su nueva mascota

\- Tempus - fue la respuesta de ella - Si lo lanzas sobre tu brazo podrás sentir la hora -

Harry suspiro suponiendo que era un buen inicio para aprender la magia a partir de ahora que necesitaba usar. Conjuro un Tempus en una de sus manos y con la otra pudo sentir la hora marcada en un relieve arenoso sobre su piel, la hora 5:30 am

\- Hora de salir de aquí -

Empezó a caminar a la puerta principal con la ayuda de los recuerdos que tenía sobre la casa y usando su bastón para no tropezar con cosas tiradas ni muebles cambiados, pero en su lugar se encontró con unos papeles en el suelo, llamaron suficiente su atención como para querer saber lo que eran, así que se agacho y las tocó una con sus manos; parecían cartas, y no cualquier carta, seguramente no era más que su carta de admisión a Hogwarts.  
Harry supuso que la carta había llegado hace algún tiempo, tal vez, no se... ¿2 semanas? Y sus tíos para que él no pudiera sospechar algo y habrán decidido que lo encerrarían, si, seguro que eso paso. Tomó una carta del montón y decidió abrirla

\- ¿Me puedes decir un hechizo de lectura? -

\- ¿Lectura por relieve o por voz? - Preguntó la serpiente

\- Voz - Dijo Harry, después de todo, quería ser mimado un poco por ahora, después podría aprender a leer con sus manos.

\- Legitur - Respondió la serpiente - se aplica a cada hoja y cuando quieras escucharlo dices Autem -

Harry asintió suponiendo como tenía que hacer la magia

\- Legitur, legitur - Apuntó a las dos hojas que sostenía y estas se convirtieron en un vociferador... por llamarlo de alguna forma ya que al igual que uno se levantó de su mano y empezó hablar frente a Harry, pero el tono de voz era tan bajo como los susurros con los que Harry había dicho el hechizo y la voz que se escuchaba leyendo el papel era la de McGonagall

Harry apenas y le prestó la mínima atención a lo que decía la carta, se podría decir que no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela... y también estaba el hecho de que casi recordaba cada palabra que estaba escrita en la carta por las miles de veces que la había leído en el pasado, cuando le llegó la primera vez.

Aceptado en Hogwarts bla, bla, bla, esperamos su lechuza para antes del 31 de julio bla, bla, bla, lista de materiales para el año bla, bla, bla, Y se les recuerda que los de primer año no pueden llevar escobas

\- Espera... ¡! - grito en un susurro por una creciente emoción, Harry no había caído en cuenta de ello con todo lo malo que había llegado a su cabeza de pronto, había olvidado lo más importante ¡Y eso era que estaba en primer año! ¡nadie ha muerto aún! bueno eso es mentira, él murió claro, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que de verdad importaba era que podía salvarlos a todos

Por primera vez alegro de tener de nuevo 11 años, por primera vez desde que llegó a su nuevo hogar se alegró del trato que hizo con la muerte.  
Pero su felicidad no duró tanto como le hubiera gustado, cuándo empezó a escuchar pasos en la planta de arriba de la casa, era tarde, y debía salir antes de ser atrapado por cualquier miembro de su familia

Entonces guardó la carta de Hogwarts, que se había puesto en su mano una vez se terminó de leer, y salió rumbo a la puerta tan rápido como pudo, respiro profundo cuando salió de los límites de las protecciones de su madre y con su varita y se apareció rumbo al callejón Diagon.

Su cuerpo ya estaba agotado y su día no había ni comenzado, su magia estaba fuerte y podía sentir como una parte de ella le ayudaba a seguir de pie, mientras la otra le exigía salir y ser utilizada, era extraño sentir tan viva a su magia, salvaje y fuerte. Le hubiera gustado complacerla, pero no sabia como y su cuerpo, aún con la magia ayudándolo, estaba demasiado débil para siquiera intentarlo... aún. 


	5. Capitulo 5 Callejón Diagon

Gracias por los RR! Me gusta mucho leerlos.

* * *

Se sentiría mal por su pequeña mascota pues tuvo que soportar la aparición, pero él ya se sentía lo suficiente mal como para siquiera ponerle atención a su mascota mágica

Estaba convencido que nadie lo reconocería como 'el niño que vivió' salvador del mundo mágico. Su rostro estaba lleno de quemaduras en su parte derecha, su peso era tan bajo que cualquiera podría levantarlo del suelo, sentía su cabello arañoso y maltratado, que estaba del tamaño suficiente para cubrir la parte de su rostro quemada, y su ropa vieja, rota y demasiado grande para él, agradecía que escondiera su delgado cuerpo. Si, estaba seguro que nadie lo reconocería como 'el niño que vivió', y también estaba convencido todos se limitarían a mirarlo por unos segundos y apartar la vista.

Pensó en esconder a su serpiente entre sus ropas, pero de nuevo estaba el hecho de que estaba demasiado débil como para soportar el peso de su mascota

\- No es necesario esconderme - Le dijo a Harry en cuanto esté le compartió su miedo a que los demás la vieran - yo pertenecía a la muerte y como tal, sólo aquellos que hayan muerto una vez podrán verme -

\- bueno - Dijo mofándose Harry - eso es casi imposible en el mundo mágico... aunque con los muggles es otra historia -

Él veía una increíble ventaja en eso, no tener que preocuparse por esconderlo a cada instante seria genial, y su nueva mascota también le explicó que al igual que las reliquias que recibió estaba atada a la vida de Harry

El mundo mágico puede parecer perfecto a simple vista, y eso era porque los magos parecían negarse a aceptar cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera del promedio. Por eso les parecía tan importante la pureza de la sangre y por ello los squibs eran ocultados del público, y si consideramos lo fuerte que son los magos y cómo la magia ayudaba a los magos a vivir más tiempo, no era común ver a gente ciega o inválida caminando con tranquilidad en el mundo mágico y, muchos no sabían cómo es que deberían tratar con ellos.

Lo aprendería en cuanto llegara al mundo mágico y podría sentir en viva carne como estaba siendo observado e ignorado de formas iguales, la gente amable siempre buscando ayudar y las personas apáticas tratando de ignorarlo. Con sus ojos cerrados y bastón en la mano, nadie dudaría que era ciego.

A Harry le fue difícil moverse por el Caldero Chorreante solo con sus recuerdos, se sentía tan débil y perdido, pero también se sentía demasiado orgulloso como para simplemente pedir ayuda a alguien. Jesús extraño que los presentes se generan en cuanto lo vieron y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que sólo había unas cuantas personas en el bar a tan prontas horas de la mañana.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - Escucho la voz de un hombre que pudo reconocer como la voz de Tom, el tabernero

De verdad que quería negarse con todas sus fuerzas a aceptar cualquier ayuda, pero una parte de su cabeza simplemente no dejaba de gritar y recordarle lo mucho que necesitaba de cualquier ayuda que se ofreciera. Y si, era la verdad, estaba por primera vez en el mundo mágico y no sabía ni cómo ubicarse en un simple bar.

\- Estoy bien - Respondió finalmente y con orgullo - Aunque agradecería si me muestras la forma correcta de entrar - Terminó diciendo reprimiendo su nuevo adquirido orgullo

\- Claro - Escucho a Tom y sintió como su mano se posaba sobre hombro

\- Puedo seguirte - Replicó él más joven retirándose para apartar la mano del mayor - Solo debes caminar delante de mí y te seguiré -

\- Es por aquí - Dijo el hombre con desconcierto en su tono de voz y empezó a caminar lento rumbo a la parte trasera, como si temiera que Harry cayera al suelo en el momento en que se distrajera

Harry contuvo un gruñido y se rindió a aceptar ayuda del desconcertado hombre, aunque pensaba que seguramente su serpiente sería una mejor lazarilla que él.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del bar que daba el callejón fue Harry el que tuvo que explicarle a Tom como debía enseñarle a un ciego cuál era la forma de ubicarse para abrir el callejón. Usando su bastón contó todos los ladrillos, primero de abajo hacia arriba y después de izquierda a derecha.

Una vez tuvo entre sus manos el primer ladrillo el resto fue pan comido ya que eran ladrillos consecutivos

\- Bien - Susurró Harry y sacó su varita de su pantalón, por un momento pensó que debía verse realmente mal con lo que iba vestido pero, después de todo, saldría con una gran herencia entre sus manos una vez saliera de Gringotts y no volvería a usar ropa de segunda mano. - 3 Arriba 2 Horizontales -

Colocó su varita sobre ladrillo correcto y escuchó como la puerta se abría delante él

\- Gracias - le dijo a Tom para luego seguir salir con cuidado al callejón y retomando su camino al banco

Harry no quería admitir que estaba perdido, después de todo, eso parecía algo imposible pues, ¿Quién se perdería en su camino al Gran edificio blanco que llamaba tanto la atención? Pues un ciego diría Harry, después de todo era imposible ver el enorme y llamativo edificio

\- Avísame cuando estemos con los duendes - Susurro esperando que su serpiente pudiera cumplir de lazarillo

\- Le avisare en cuanto lleguemos delante de ellos amo Harry - Dijo la serpiente que escuchaba cómo se arrastraba delante de él

Harry empezó a caminar por el lado izquierdo del callejón con cuidado y lentamente para no chocar con nadie, se dispuso a examinar todo el ruido a su alrededor, los olores y los defectos del suelo. Quería grabarlos en sus recuerdos tantos como le fuera posible para tenerlos presente en futuros regresos al callejón.  
Entre los ruidos fue capaz de distinguir el Emporio de las lechuzas y con los olores la fresca heladería de Florean. Recordaba que las túnicas estaban justo cruzando la calle y un poco más allá estaría el banco de Gringotts, Harry se alegró de tener una buena memoria y el siseo de la serpiente le dijo que estaba en lo correcto

\- Por aquí - Escuchó a la serpiente y le siguió cuando cruzo la calle

Harry subir escaleras también cómo pudo tal vez, pensó, podría pedir permiso para aparecer directamente en el banco, bueno, si pudiera recibir ese favor su vida sería más fácil, aunque después negó cansado.

El enorme espacio del banco desconcertaba a Harry como para siquiera tener ganas de volver allí. Más los constantes ruidos que hacían todos los duendes al contar, refunfuñar y moverse le permitían tener un pequeño 'mapa' en su cabeza del lugar. Se decidió por acercarse al primer duende que pudo encontrar ignorando por completo, si era con quien él que debería hablar o no

\- Disculpe - Llamo Harry para llamar la atención del duende  
\- ¿Que quiere? - Respondió con el típico tono gruñón en su voz

\- Quiero hablar con alguien para reclamar una bóveda que se acaba se me acaba de informar poseo - Explicó Harry enseñando sutilmente su nuevo anillo, aunque el duende parecía lo había ignorado, no lo sabría con seguridad pero no se sentía superior por poseer un anillo de herencia.

\- Greps ¡tienes trabajo! - Gritó el duende y después le pareció que volvió a lo que estaba haciendo en un principio.

Harry se quedó quieto y espero unos segundos hasta que escuchó unos pasos cerca de sí mismo, por un momento dudo que los de duendes le hicieron algún caso pero no, parecía que ellos trataban igual de mal a todos los magos sin excepción.

-¿Señor? - Escucho al que supuso era Greps - Yo lo guiaré a la oficina correspondiente -

\- Lo seguiré de cerca - Respondió y supuso que él duende, que había suspirado, se había aliviado de no tener que tocar a Harry


	6. Capitulo 6 Heredero Morte

Prestó atención para solo escuchar el sonido de los pasos del duende, Harry camino de cerca, tratando de memorizar inútilmente el camino que seguían. Estaba seguro que la próxima vez que tuviera que ir a Gringotts tendría que pedir la ayuda de otro duende, pues, el lugar era enorme, y agobiaba al joven muchacho.

Pronto el duende se detuvo, dio unos pocos pasos más cortos y después escuchó como su mano tocaba una puerta. La puerta se abrió y antes de que ninguno de los dos pasarán el duende habló en un idioma que no pudo comprender. Lo escuchó entrar y de nuevo dirigirse a él

\- ¿Le ayudó a encontrar la silla? - le dijo el duende

\- Sí, gracias - Contestó Harry sin dudarlo, no quería que lo ayudaran, pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado por el viaje y la caminata que realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser ayudado por ahora.

Después de que encontrara la silla y tomara asiento el duende que lo había guiado salió de allí cerrando la puerta cuando salió, Harry entonces pudo escuchar un poco lejos en el cuarto, una voz grave y gruñona

\- Buenas tardes - Dijo la voz del hombre - ¿Y dígame señor... -El duende hizo una gran pausa para dejar que su invitado se presentará

\- Harry Potter - Respondió y escucho como del duende contenía el aliento un segundo por la sorpresa

-Señor Potter - Dijo finalmente el duende y sintió como era examinado y juzgado por él, no hacía falta ver para darse cuenta - ¿A que bóveda cree usted tener derecho? Digo, a parte de la bóveda de los Potter-

\- No lo sé... - Susurro Harry pero sin dejar tiempo que aquel duende gruñón le replicará nada, agregó - Se me acaba de informar que este anillo me hace acreedor de una cuenta Dijo levantando su mano izquierda y señalando el anillo en ella

-De dónde...? ¿Cómo usted..? - Escucho como el duende balbuceaba - ¿De dónde lo saco? - Preguntó finalmente de forma coherente.

-Él me lo entregó hoy - Fue su simple respuesta, debía admitir que estaba asombrado de que sólo un simple anillo causará un efecto tan dramático - La muerte - Aclaró a riesgo de parecer un loco en sus palabras - Ella proclamó que me convertiría en su heredero-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que el duende volviera hablar, pudo escuchar cómo se levantaba de su escritorio y se movía nervioso (y no muy ágil cabe destacar) buscando algo entre papeles y papeles.

-El anillo de la muerte -Dijo el duende un poco agitado sentándose de regreso en su escritorio - Más un par de firmas en los documentos adecuados, le darán el total control la bóveda Morte - Escuchó como contenía el aliento, parecía que quería preguntarle algo más y no se atrevería a hacerlo

-Solo pregunte - Dijo Harry animándo a no quedarse con la duda que le carcomía

\- ¿Usted... murió? - El tono que uso fue extraño, como temiendo ser reprendido por su pregunta

-Un par de veces, sí - Respondió Harry con sarcasmo, aunque claro, las palabras que soltó eran la misma verdad.

Escucho al duende tragar en seco, y después pudo escuchar cómo colocaba algunos papeles cerca de él, ya sabía que era lo que tan urgentemente había buscado el duende

-Le daré estos papeles para que los firme - Explicó - Entonces usted podrá acceder a la bóveda, y si gusta puede ir a hablar con el duende a cargo de ella -

 _-¿Lectura con relieve?_ \- Siseo tan Bajo como pudo, pero aún así supo que el duende lo había escuchado

 _-Lectio en cada hoja exceptuando la última, en ella debes decir Caecus_ \- Fue la respuesta de la serpiente. Y ya que sólo eran dos hojas de fue fácil cumplir el hechizo.

A pesar de que estaba aprendiendo los nuevos hechizos, se le hacía extremadamente fácil hacerlo, suponía que era por su nueva y rebosante magia ampliada, o bien podría ser por llevar dos años ciego y sentir más fácilmente como la magia fluía a través de él, mas al final no le importaba, en realidad lo único importante era que funcionaban y mientras lo hicieran todo seria perfecto.

Paso lentamente sus dedos por el pergamino y se dio cuenta de lo complicado que era leer usando sus manos, las letras estaban y era fácil sentir su relieve, pero nunca antes había leído usando sus manos y para aquello se necesitaba una concentración mayor a la que se esperaba, recordó de nueva cuenta a sus estúpidos tíos y lo tranquilos que estaban cuando se dieron cuenta que Harry no podía ver, se preguntó exactamente dónde estaba su "querida" vecina cuando él y era tan maltratado, y cómo es que en el mundo mágico nunca nadie se dio cuenta que su querido héroe estaba sufriendo. Decidió que debía calmarse, la lectura de los papeles era difícil sin estar alterado, no quería que su rabia le impidiera entender nada de lo que estaba escrito.

Tardó un rato más en decidir dejar de leer el pergamino, no entendió todo el papel, pero lo que entendió fue suficiente como para saber qué es lo que firmaría... y hablando de la firma

-En lugar de firmar ¿puedo esparcir un par de gotas de sangre? -Preguntó dudoso de si quiera saber cómo escribir

-Si gusta - Dijo el duende - Unas gotas de sangre serán suficiente

-¿Tiene una daga o algo? - Preguntó y levantando su mano en el aire sin dudar que él duende le entregaría lo que había pedido

-Claro - Sintió un peso extra parecer en su mano

Antes que nada, sintió la daga con cuidado, examinándola al detalle, era pequeña y parecía algo que se podría llevar a cualquier lado, el mango era delgado y la hoja se sentía fina. Le hubiera gustado verla pero, con sólo sentirla podía decir que era elegante  
Sin dudarlo y sólo con un poco de cuidado, cortó la punta de sus dedos, dejando salir de su mano finas gotas de sangre, rápidamente, dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y utilizó su ahora disponible mano para ubicar el lugar exacto para dejar caer su sangre

-Muy bien señor Potter -Dijo el duende al cabo de unos segundos, seguidamente sintió como la pequeña cortada en su dedo dejaba de sangrar – Eso es todo de mi parte – Escucho como suspiraba aliviado, seguramente de librarse del heredero de la muerte -Ahora, ¿quiere visitar a su bóveda? ¿o al encargado de esta? - Pregunto

-Eso depende… ¿Que beneficios me traería ir primero con el encargado? - preguntó Harry. Después de todo, había escuchado unas cuantas cosas sobre que las más antiguas bóvedas tenían ciertos privilegios por sobre las últimas, sería bueno comprobar que tan real era ese rumor.

-Pues su bóveda tiene varias opciones – Explicó el duende ojeando algunas hojas – Sacar mayor dinero sin necesidad de venir en cada ocasión al banco, aunque los libros y artefactos mágicos se tienen que recoger directamente en ella. También si primero visita al encargado, él le dará una lista de todo lo que posea, incluyendo propiedades y títulos como heredero de la familia Morte.

-Ya veo - Comentó Harry pensativo – Entonces si, quiero ir con el encargado de la bóveda Morte primero

-El duende fuera de la puerta lo guiará - Fue la única respuesta que le dio el duende antes de salir por sí mismo de aquel lugar


	7. Capitulo 7 Nuevo hogar

Y lo había decidido, en definitiva pisaría ese banco cuanto menos le fuera posible. El lugar era enorme y se sentía completamente perdido mientras seguía a los duendes de un lado para otro, para visitar la bóveda, para revisar papeles, lo hicieron caminar un buen rato antes de que su tarea en el banco se pudiera dar por concluida. Y también, los duendes parecían tan asombrados de Harry cada que se presentaba por primera vez, y en varias ocasiones lograron escucharlo hablar en parsel, los imagino rogando en silencio para que aquel demacrado chico no les estuviera lanzando una maldición.

Aunque su día en el banco había dado frutos, había terminado por conseguir una pequeña bolsa que le permitiría evitar volver allí en un buen tiempo, reaccionaba a su magia, haciendo así imposible su robo, y dentro de ella aparecería la cantidad de oro que deseaba, rebajándolo inmediatamente de su increíblemente llena bóveda Morte.

Esa era otra gran sorpresa, cuando la muerte lo proclamó su nuevo heredero después de haberle dado un cuerpo de 11 años apunto de volver a fallecer, no esperaba obtener nada bueno de parte de ella en un presente cercano, pero en cambio, enterarse que la fortuna de Morte era superior a su herencia Potter y Black juntas fue… alentador... Se preguntó exactamente como la muerte había conseguido juntar tal cantidad de oro, ¿exactamente desde cuando estaba buscando heredero?

Bueno, al menos no se pudo quejar de no haber practicado la lectura con relieve ese día, con todos los papeles que le dieron afirmar, se tuvo que contener de leer la lista de artefactos mágicos guardados en la bóveda por ser demasiado larga, no quería retrasar su salida del banco, aunque de lo que pudo leer no le sorprendió encontrar libros antiguos y raros artefactos mágicos; incluso entre lo único que leyó pudo ver como una recordadora aparecía en la lista, pensó en lo inútil que sería ese artefacto siendo él ciego.

Y en cuanto a los títulos heredados, solo eran dos, aunque lo que representaba cada uno era muy similar. Uno llamado ´'Heredero de la muerte', que solo se trataba de cómo Harry recibiría la magia de la muerte al cumplir los 11 año; y el otro solo decía 'Heredero Morte', que lo acreditaba al control total de la familia Morte, teniendo libre y total elección sobre ella, iba desde vender propiedades, hasta aceptar a nuevas personas al árbol genealógico de los Morte. No se sorprendió demasiado al revisarlo y descubrir que solo su nombre figuraba como heredero, después de todo y como explicó la muerte, solo un niño que muriera a sus casi 11 años podría convertirse en heredero; pero le sorprendió una segunda lista de la familia Morte con el título de 'herederos inestables', estaba seguro que la muerte había remarcado que los Peverell eran herederos inestables de ella, pero aun así se sorprendió al ver a cada heredero de un Peverell como miembro de esta lista, su padre y sus abuelos estaban en ella, e incluso el nombre de Voldemort aparecía.

Entre la lista de pertenencias de sus ahora nuevas propiedades, tiene 3 casas, ninguna de ellas sobrepasaba las diez habitaciones, así que a diferencia de los sangre pura, parecían no ser una muestra de lo increíblemente rico que un heredero Morte era, aunque una de ellas parecía hecha para presumir en fiestas, pues, tenía un amplio terreno, pero poseía pocas recamaras.

Otra de las propiedades llamó su atención, 5 plantas, 5 recamaras, 3 baños, la sala de estar, cocina, estudio, un sótano y una sala de aparición. No era ni la más simple ni la más grande, en su lugar fue la ubicación de la propiedad lo que llamó su atención, pues, estaba ubicada en el callejón Diagon.

"Seria bueno pasarse por allí" Pensó Harry en cuanto leyó el papel.

Después de todo volver con los Dursley era una sentencia de… ¿Muerte?... si el collar realmente le impedía morir, entonces mas bien seria una sentencia de tortura.

Hablando de sus estúpidos tíos… Aun no entendía por qué en el mundo mágico nadie se había enterado de que el 'gran' Harry Potter había sido abusado por años por los muggles, estaba seguro que en su vida anterior se había topado por accidente con algún mago que reconocía su cicatriz. Pero si algún mago cualquiera se hubiera enterado que su héroe estaba sufriendo, habría causado un escándalo, pronto el mundo mágico se enteraría por completo y habrían hecho algo, pero eso nunca paso. Y eso le recordaba, se suponía que el director lo estaba cuidando y vigilando, ¿no? Cómo pudo permitir que Harry fuera… ¿asesinado?

Bueno, no debía sorprenderse tanto, después de todo no sería la primera vez que muere por culpa del director, después de todo, la muerte de Harry es por el bien mayor. Por ahora se limitaría a pensar que, lo que había pasado era por la intervención de la muerte, después de todo, nada sacaba de juzgar apresuradamente la situación.

Visitó la casa en cuanto salió del banco, estaba un poco más profundo en la calle, justo donde las principales tiendas dejaban de estar, pudo caminar tranquilamente unos cuantos metros, pero para su mala suerte tuvo que pedir a varios transeúntes su ayuda para encontrar la ubicación exacta de la casa, tenía unas escaleras y una barandilla, que tal vez, le permitiría después saber donde estaba su nueva casa.

Su nuevo hogar era seguro, entre las listas que le dieron en el banco no solo especificaba el lugar de la casa, sino también, todos los encantamientos que tenía esta. Estaba bajo varios hechizos de conservación para evitar que los años pasaran por ella, aunque, en cuanto abrió la puerta noto que el hechizo no la protegía de la acumulación del polvo, también tenía hechizos de protección, podría decir que estaría seguro un poco si alguien se disponía a atacar su casa, tenía una barrera de silencio que lo dejaba ajeno al ruido del callejón y otro que impedía que el flujo de magia saliera de ella, estaba amueblada al igual que las otras dos casas y tenía un terreno pequeño que seguro le ayudaría a sentirse en casa.

-Puedes decirme entonces un hechizo para ubicarme por la casa? – pregunto sabiendo que tendría que explorar la casa un par de veces si deseaba memorizarla y no tropezar con un mueble cada que caminaba por un pasillo.

- _Mens map te dará una idea de donde están las cosas, pero para usarlo, primero debes aprender los hechizos iuka faciem, mid faciem y procul faciem –_

-Y supongo que debo aprenderlos en un orden? –

- _Si_ — Sintió a la serpiente deslizarse más dentro de la casa – _El primero de ellos es iuka faciem, mid y después procul, y solo entonces podrá usar correctamente el hechizo mens map-_

- _Está bien_ – Dijo Harry para después lanzar el hechizo, un segundo después al no notar ningún cambio preguntó _–. ¿Qué se supone que debe pasar?_ -

- _Debe ser capaz de sentir las cosas a su alrededor –_ Le contesto –. _Aunque debería ser capaz de sentirlo de inmediato, si no lo siente entonces seguro que lo lanzó mal -_

-Ya decía yo que la magia se me estaba dando demasiado bien -Dijo Harry en broma.

Le tomó un par de intentos más poder lanzar correctamente el hechizo, lo supo de inmediato, entendiendo finalmente a lo que se refería su serpiente, era una extraña sensación de sentir de nuevo el mundo a su alrededor, pronto empezó a existir una vez el mundo más allá de su propio tacto, bastón y oídos.


	8. Capitulo 8 Nueva Compañía

Gracias por el apoyo :3

* * *

La extraña sensación que tenía era muy difícil de describir, el mundo frente a él se le mostraba con una sensación y no con una clara imagen, sabía que había cosas delante él, era capaz de sentir el mundo que lo rodeaba, era desconcertante.

Decidió poner a prueba su nueva habilidad exprimiendola cuanto le fuera posible, empezaría examinando la casa de principio a fin, después de todo para esto quería el hechizo en primer lugar.

Fueron 5 horas de exploración intensa, examinando de principio a fin las 5 plantas de su hogar, aunque… bueno, ese numero tiene trampa pues en cuanto localizó la primer recamara en el segundo piso se tumbó quedando dormido unas 2 horas, solo una pequeña siesta, aun tenia cosas que hacer este día.

Con el encantamiento ˋIuka Faciem´ aún sobre él puso a prueba todo lo que se le ocurrió, desde la distancia a la que era capaz de sentir el mundo a su alrededor, un metro, hasta que tan grande debía ser algo para poner sentirlo, al menos medio metro. También quería saber si podía distinguir el tamaño de los objetos, lo cual había dado un resultado decepcionante, pues Harry bien podría tener un duende delante suyo o una enorme pared, que él era incapaz de distinguir una cosa de la otra, a menos claro, sin la necesidad de tocarlo. En otras palabras, aún dependía de su sentido del tacto en su mayoría

"Al menos" Pensó "Puedo enseñarme a caminar entre un tumulto de personas sin necesidad de chocar el bastón con todos los pies"

Harry se sentó en la mesa de la cocina del primer piso en cuanto terminó, estaba seguro que ya pasaba de la una, podría ser tarde o temprano, dependiendo de a quien le preguntaras, pero para Harry que, estaba ya un poco menos cansado después de tomar la siesta, saber la hora no era más que un recordatoria de que el día no había más que comenzado y por mucho que quisiera quedarse y dormir todo el día en su nueva recámara tenía que conseguir víveres si no quería volver a morir de hambre.

No sabia que hacer, pero al meter su mano en su bolsillo se encontró con la carta que había recibido de Hogwarts, decidió que ya que su nuevo hogar estaba escondido, lo mejor sería seguir permaneciendo escondido y enviar la carta desde un centro de correo, quien sabe, tal vez debería alquilar un apartado postal para recibir todo su correo allí.

Pensó si debería comprar sus útiles escolares, se supone que tenía el deber de informar a la escuela de su nueva condición, aunque estaba seguro esto podría costarle el ingreso, después de todo, Hogwarts no es especialmente amable con los ciegos, con escalones desapareciendo, puertas cambiando de posiciones y eso. Se imaginó quedarse fuera del colegio, quien sabe, sus amigos no estarían en tantos problemas al no tenerlo cerca y Harry podía seguir escondido hasta ser lo tan fuerte como para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado, no necesitaba asistir otra vez a la escuela pero, era su hogar.

Se puso a pensar en su nuevo hogar, se preguntó si debería conseguir un elfo doméstico para desempolvar la casa y que cuidara de Harry, no que lo necesitara, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados… ok mal chiste, pero él siempre ha podido cocinar sus propias comidas y limpiar desastres constantes, pero, como heredero de la muerte y con una fortuna mayor a la que nadie podía imaginarse, no estaría mal dejar que uno o dos… o tal vez más elfos domésticos lo cuidaran a él y a las casas que le pertenecían. Por un segundo Dobby vino a sus recuerdos, se aseguraría que esta vez él también pueda ser un elfo libre…

\- Conoces la mejor forma en la que pueda ser capaz de escribir? – Le pregunto a su fiel reptil que, lo seguía de cerca deslizándose por el suelo  
\- Puedes crear líneas invisibles que se revelen a tu tacto y escribir tomándolas en cuenta, puedes hechizar una pluma para que escriba por sí sola mientras le dictas, puedes encantar tinta para poder "ver" lo que estás escribiendo o puedes hechizar una pluma para que escriba lo que estás pensando – Respondió su compañera – Pero no soy capaz de saber cual de ellas es la mejor opción

Harry escucho y analizo cada sugerencia en su cabeza deduciendo por sí mismo cuál podría ser la mejor opción, pero otra idea cruzó por su cabeza antes de decidirse

 _\- ¿Tienes un nombre?_ – Le pregunto al darse cuenta que solo le había llamado de tú.

\- _No tengo ninguno_ \- Fue la respuesta que dio la serpiente.

\- _¿Quieres un nombre?_ – Le pregunto.

\- _Si usted desea darme un nombre a mí, sería un honor aceptarlo_ – la serpiente deteniendo su caminar por el suelo

\- _Eso deseo_ – Dijo Harry analizando sus recuerdos para encontrar algún nombre digno para su fiel acompañante – _Accom_ – Dijo Harry – Ese será tu nuevo nombre

\- _Agradezco el nombre_ – Dijo la serpiente en aceptación

\- _Vamos_ – Dijo Harry levantándose de su silla y tomando su viejo bastón de nuevo – _Tenemos que salir antes de que se haga tarde_

En cuanto salió de su nuevo hogar decidió utilizar el hechizo que Accom le dijo para poner relieves sobre la superficie, estaba en dos variantes, "Lignes touchent" que colocaba líneas paralelas y "Mots invi touchent" que formaba palabras más complejas, pero ambas eran casi iguales, se revelaran en cuanto Harry colocara su mano sobre la barandilla de casa, así podría localizar su casa sin necesidad de la ayuda de nadie.

Decidió pasearse por el lugar mientras con la ayuda de una que otra persona iba descubriendo y marcando cada una de los locales, colocando sobre ellos el simple hechizo al que había colocado sobre su barandilla, tratando de disimular que estaba lanzando hechizos por las calles del callejón Diagon.

Una vez marcó cada tienda a su paso, empezó sus compras con un baúl decente, se aseguro de que tuviera el hechizo de peso pluma sobre el y unas cuantas ampliaciones de espacio. Pidió un hechizo especial sobre él, logrando que el baúl, por si solo, se moviera detrás de Harry, escuchó perfectamente la sorpresa del encargado al pedirle tan peculiar encantamiento, pero no dijo nada después de que Harry le asegurara que podría pagar por cualquier cargo extra sin ningún problema.

Después decidió comprar un par de libros de sexto año, no que fueran de lo más interesantes ponerse a estudiar su séptimo año perdido, pero, quería mejorar su lectura al tacto en cuanto le fuera posible y le serviría estudiar un poco. También consiguió túnicas para él, así que por fin lucía como un mago deshaciéndose para siempre de la vestimenta desgastada de su primo.

Al final del día pasó por una tienda especializada en artículos de limpieza, allí le consiguieron una pequeña elfina, tenía poca experiencia y no tenia ninguna clase de juicio contra los nacidos de muggles, Nina era su nueva elfina.


	9. Capitulo 9 Nina

Me gusta experimentar con algunas de mis historias y esta es una de esas historias, gracias por los rr de ánimo. Me alegra tanto que les guste.

* * *

La elfina parecía contenta de tener a Harry como su amo, si era así seguramente se adaptaría a las peticiones de Harry con rapidez y tener a Nina feliz sería una nueva prioridad para Harry. Regresar a casa fue sencillo, tener las marcas que solo se activaban cuando Harry colocaba su mano era una ayuda temporal al problema de tener que memorizar el callejón de principio a fin.

En cuanto regresaron a casa decidió que debía mostrarle a Nina el lugar, le pediría su ayuda para arreglar las protecciones de la casa y aun tenia que ponerla al tanto de la curiosa mascota invisible que la estaba siguiendo en sigilo. En cuanto se entraba a la casa a la izquierda estaba el pasillo que llevaba al comedor, cocina, un baño y un armario que tenia una trampilla en el suelo que llevaba al sótano. A la derecha se encontraban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, el primer cuarto en la segunda planta se encontraba a la derecha y no era mas que un pequeño estudio, tenia un gran escritorio en el centro de la habitación dos sofás individuales y un par de estanterías. El siguiente cuarto era la recamara que Harry había proclamado como suya, tenia un armario ,una cama y un par de cajoneras, estaba conectado con el baño que se encontraba justo a un lado siento ideal para Harry, solo tenia que moverse en la segunda planta.

Harry dejo el baúl que aún les estaba siguiendo en su recamara y le informo a la elfina que esta era la habitación de Harry y por lo tanto la único que debía mantener limpia, siempre y cuando no tuvieran ningún invitado, claro.

Al final del pasillo se encontraban las escaleras al tercer piso donde se encontraban 4 recamaras individuales equipadas con un armario y una cajonera dentro; en el pasillo se encontraba justo en el centro de las 4 habitaciones un armario y en frente el baño y justo al final del pasillo se encontraban las escaleras al cuarto y ultimo piso. En el ultimo piso se encontraba la Sala de apariciones, era justo aquí donde Harry debía modificar las protecciones para permitirse aparecer dentro de la casa.

"¿Podría ser mas incomodo?" Pensó Harry con sarcasmo.

Al menos su joven elfina sabía modificar las protecciones de la casa, ahora Harry podía aparecer directamente en la casa sin ningún inconveniente, excepto que a Harry no le gustaba usar la aparición para moverse de un lugar a otro. Pero seguro que tarde o temprano terminaría apareciéndose en casa, que mejor que estar preparado.

Aunque era de lo más curioso que las protecciones no dejaran salir a nadie, más que por la puerta principal.

– Por cierto… – llamo a la elfina que estaba terminando los últimos ajustes a las protecciones –. Tengo una serpiente invisible rondando por la casa – escucho a la elfina sorprenderse –. No te preocupes – trato de calmarla –. Solo será necesario que la alimentes cuando yo te diga y se mantendrá tranquilo – trato de sonreírle calmado.

– Entiendo amo Harry – la escucho hablar con valentía –. Nina cuidara de la serpiente del amo con mucho cuidado – su voz sonaba temerosa aún con la fuerza que quería demostrar.

– Eso es genial Nina – le felicito – . Otra cosa… – acababa de recordar que llevaba todo el día sin probar alimento –. ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para comprar los víveres? –

– ¡Oh, amo Harry! Si arregla que saque dinero de su bóveda puedo encargarme yo misma de sacar el dinero necesario para todo lo que deba comprar. No es necesario que se moleste en darme el dinero, cada semana pueden necesitarse cosas diferentes ¡Nina nunca mal gastaría el dinero del amo Harry! ¡Nina siempre sacaría lo necesario en cada ocasión! – la elfina parecía alterada.

– ¡Confío mucho en Nina! – respondió para que se calmara –. Pero yo no se nada de tener a un elfo domestico ¿Nina me enseñaras? – le sonrió.

– ¡Nina estará muy feliz de enseñarle al amo! – casi gritó de alegría – Nina promete que le será cien por ciento fiel a las ordenes del amo – se escuchaba muy alegre.

– Me alegra escuchar eso – le sonrió con ternura.

Tener a la elfina alegre sería su prioridad e incluso estaba pensando si debería pagar sus servicios de alguna forma, aunque dudaba que le gustara si Harry le daba algo a ella considerando que la mayoría de los elfos domésticos sienten que deben ser sometidos por sus dueños. Se alegraba de que Nina no actuara demasiado dócil y tuviera esa jovialidad cargando consigo.

Una vez terminaron las protecciones Harry mando sobre la elfina dándole una lista de tareas que tendría hacer. La primera, desempolvar la casa, le informo que las habitaciones que no eran usadas podía dejarlas tal y como estaban, de nada servía mantener limpio un cuarto que nadie usaría. La segunda cosa que se le ocurrió fue darle un poco de dinero para que administrara la casa, le dijo que mañana a primera hora le entregaría una carta que le otorgará el poder de sacar dinero de su bóveda, antes debía aprender a escribir. La tercera cosa que le pidió fue que las comidas para Harry fueran en porciones pequeñas, podría sonar mal que al tener un peso tan bajo quisiera comer poco, pero era justamente por esto; comería platillos pequeños y gradualmente iría aumentando la cantidad de comida, de otra forma podría caerle mal. Lo último que le dijo fue que no necesitaba limpiar la casa primero, después de todo el no notaba si está estaba sucia de todas formas.

En cuanto terminó de hablar con Nina se dirigió a su cuarto, y desempaco su baúl. Las nuevas túnicas las colocó en el armario y decidió dejar los libros en su baúl poloshora, dudaba que quisiera usar el estudio de a lado para leer teniendo una cómoda cama en la cual recostarse. Pero lo que si llevó al estudio fueron las tintas, plumas y papeles que había comprado; probaría todas las formas de escribir que le había recomendado Accom para comprobar por si mismo cual era la mejor y más natural de usar.

2

– Amo Harry – el llamado de Nina lo saco de su cabeza, llevaba un buen rato practicando escribir algo por su cuenta y finalmente había decidido cual era la manera más efectiva de hacerlo –. La cena esta lista.

– Ahora bajo – respondió Harry a la información de su alegre elfina.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, pensando en su conclusión sobre la forma mas efectiva de escribir. Al principio 5 opciones parecían muchas, pero al final resultó mas simple de lo que sonaba. Si encantaba la pluma para que escribiera a su voz tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que quería decir, en cambio si la encantaba para que escribiera sus pensamientos esta escribiría todos sus pensamientos sin ninguna clase de filtro y siempre terminaba escrito en el papel uno o dos pensamientos fugaces. Y no importaba si la pluma estaba encantada, si quería comprobar que lo que estuviera escrito en papel fuera correcto tenía que usar un encantamiento de lectura. Si en su lugar encantaba la pluma para poder saber lo que estaba escribiendo no tomaba en cuenta la tinta, así que si la tinta manchaba alguna parte del papel no se enteraba. Así que la solución era encantar la tinta antes de escribir, así sentía exactamente donde caía la tinta y lo mejor de todo era que podía encantar la tinta y después encantar la pluma para que escribiera antes las palabras de Harry, y si al escribir a mano colocaba las líneas que se muestran al tacto no se perdería entre limites. Esa es la forma más eficiente de escribir.

Al llegar al comedor el olor de la comida le invadió, de ahora en más se podría decir que Harry recibiría una buena nutrición. Lo había pensado todo el día, pero mañana iría a ver a un medimago o sanador a que lo examinara, no tenia mucha esperanza en recuperar la vista pero lo que si quería es tener una buena salud. ¿Qué mejor que un profesional cuidándolo?

Apenas probó bocado de la comida que Nina le sirvió, la comida era deliciosa, pero su boca no procesaba bien los sabores fuertes de los condimentos. Nina se disculpo aún después de que Harry le dijera que no era su culpa, de todas formas, así fue que cualquier condimento fuerte quedo excluido del menú de Harry.

Y Accom le dijo que todavía no tenía hambre, al parecer su peculiar especie, come una vez al mes una gran presa.

Después de eso simplemente fue a dormir, mañana también estaría ocupado…


	10. Capitulo 10 Cartas

Si no se han dado cuenta sólo ha pasado un día desde que empezó la historia :v

* * *

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue mandar a Nina a poner etiquetas con un relieve del nombre de los alimentos y las bebidas. Lo que menos querría sería terminar tomando vinagre cuando fuera en busca de agua, no es como si esto pudiera pasar, su buen olfato le advertiría, pero sí que quería evitar abrir cada lata u olla para saber lo que contenía.

De nuevo su porción de comida fue mínima, su entusiasmo no estaba muy alto y se sentía cansado a pesar de haber dormido bien durante toda la noche. Una vez desayuno se dirigió a su cuarto a arreglarse, tomó ropa de su armario y fue al baño.

Decidió relajarse un poco tomando un largo baño en la bañera. Harry se despojó de su ropa y no pudo evitar posar su mano por las cicatrices de su cuerpo: cortadas, quemaduras, raspones o restos de moretones; con solo el tacto con su piel podrías descubrir el mapa de sus desdichas. O si eras cuidadoso y ponías más cuidado en examinar, podías sentir los huesos que nunca habían sanado correctamente pudiendo sentir las deformaciones que dejaban los huesos que una vez fueron rotos.

Su cabello se sentía tan dañado y en su rostro la cicatriz que más resaltaba no era ni de cerca la que fue dejada hace años después de la muerte de sus padres. Los productos que Nina había conseguido para él, le cuidarían el cabello y poco a poco recobraría fuerza y vitalidad; pero tenía que ir con un experto si quería curar el resto de marcas en su cuerpo. Lanzó sobre sí mismo el encantamiento Iuka faciem, esta vez lográndolo a la primera.

Iría a San Mungo hoy, pero antes debía escribir una respuesta a su carta de aceptación. ¿Qué responder?

Al final decidió escribir la carta de respuesta mientras trataba de no darle ninguna importancia al hecho de ser ciego. Si todo iba bien con el hechizo para ubicarse y su memoria del lugar, podría moverse libremente por Hogwarts sin ningún problema.

La carta decía esto. "Me encantaría asistir a Hogwarts, pero tengo un problema de vista que necesita cuidado extra de mi parte. ¿Creen que sea un inconveniente?"

No estaba mintiendo, estaba totalmente capacitado para asistir a Hogwarts, podía caminar por los pasillos, podía subir escaleras e incluso podía leer. Harry estaba sobrecalificado para asistir a Hogwarts con su conocimiento de hasta sexto año. Bueno, si sus ojos eran un inconveniente no iba a empezar a preocuparse ahora, después de todo no era su culpa.

Empezó a escribir otra carta, esta vez dirigida a un abogado mágico. Lo que menos quería Harry era tener que regresar con sus tíos muggles, si un abogado lo podía convertir en legalmente un adulto estaría bien.

La casta decía algo así : "No revelare mi identidad hasta tener un pacto de confidencialidad. Mi caso es delicado, soy un menor que busca no depender de sus tutores. He sido maltratado por años por mis parientes muggles y quiero librarme de depender de ellos. Créame cuando le digo que tengo todas las pruebas para ganar el caso. Responda usando el sobre que he mandado adjunto, se enviará directamente a mi casilla."

Bueno, no cualquier abogado aceptaría una carta anónima como esta, pero si su primer intento fallaba entonces el dinero le conseguiría un abogado ambicioso. Copio la carta 5 veces para enviarla a 5 abogados diferentes.

– Nina – llamó a la elfina, esperando un poco hasta que obtuvo una respuesta.

– ¿Si, amo Harry? –

– Quiero que salgas y reserves una casilla de correos a mí nombre, trata de que la menor cantidad de gente se entere de esto – le entregó las 6 cartas –. Quiero que también se arregle discretamente, has lo que sea necesario.

– Si, enseguida amo Harry, Nina hará lo necesario para cumplir la orden del amo Harry –

– ¿Y qué tal van las etiquetas? – preguntó mientras sonreía calmado.

– Nina casi termina – parecía un poco disgustada, seguramente quería tener todo listo cuando Harry le preguntará –. Nina terminara todo en cuanto termine con este nuevo encargo, amo Harry.

– Está bien – dijo Harry tomando su bastón – regresaré más tarde, seguro que para entonces ya terminas todo ¿Verdad?

– Nina tendrá todo listo cuando el amo Harry llegue, Nina lo jura – respondió orgullosa.

– Genial – contestó Harry.

Estaba tentado a acariciar a su elfina cada que se esforzaba tanto, pero no estaba seguro que la elfina fuera a aprobar esto. Podría pedir permiso después.

Una vez se despidió de la elfina salió de la casa acompañado de Accom rumbo a San Mungo, si entendía bien las fechas mañana sería su cumpleaños número 11 y ya sea que Hagrid lo localizara o no, iba a dejar de depender de cualquier adulto y empezaría a cuidarse solo en todo lo posible.

Por ahora sólo se preocuparía por curar cuanta cicatriz estuviera en su cuerpo y elevar su mortal bajo peso. Caminó hasta el caldero Chorreante y desde allí viajó por red Flu a San Mungo dejando sobre la chimenea una moneda.

Una de las cosas que podía despreciar de su casa es que no tuviera una chimenea propia, pero teniendo una forma de viajar tan cerca tampoco iba a quejarse, por ahora. Al sentir el suelo sobre sus pies otra vez y comprobar que su mascota hubiera sido llevado junto con él, salió de la chimenea y sacudió el polvo que quedaba sobre si.

– Disculpe – dijo Harry en voz alta nada más escuchar a alguien delante de él, cuando escuchó como la persona detenía su paso pregunto –. ¿Dónde debo ir para pedir una consulta?

– Unos pasos a la izquierda en la tercera puerta se encuentra una sala de espera para consultas sin citas – respondió apresurado –. Allí puede llenar un formulario y esperar su turno–

Harry supuso que se trataba de algún enfermero o doctor con su respuesta tan detallada, aunque en realidad no importaba si era un paciente o un doctor.

– Gracias – respondió Harry para empezar a caminar en la dirección señalada.

Si bien gracias al hechizo podía saber por donde caminar señalando claramente las puertas abiertas, si cualquier sala se encontraba cerrada fácilmente perdería el camino, así que caminó pegado a la pared tocándola con su

mano para localizar si pasaba por alguna puerta cerrada.

Llego sin problema a la que supuso era la sala de espera de la que le había hablado aquel hombre, encontró junto a la puerta varios papeles sueltos y tomó uno entre sus manos.

Se sentó en la primer silla desocupada que encontró y se dispuso a leer los papeles, era el formulario que le habían mencionado. Escucho como una persona llamaba en voz alta a una persona, después alguien se acercó a él.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda para rellenar ese formulario? – le preguntó una mujer.

– No gracias – contestó Harry para después conjugar una pluma.

– Está bien – dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba –. Puedes llamar si necesitas ayuda.

Harry ignoró su comentario y conjugo el hechizo de lectura con relieve.

El cuestionario era simple: Nombre, edad, tu problema. Aunque las respuestas las tuvo que meditar Harry por unos momentos.

Utilizó su nombre "James Potter" para no llamar tanto la atención. Su edad correcta es 10 años, mañana 11, pero el estuvo a unos segundos de escribir 17. Y su problema…

No sabía como empezar ¿el problema más urgente o el menor?


	11. Capitulo 11 Sanador

Yaja! gracias por tu rr, no sabes como me alegra que te guste el fic y estoy feliz de que moviendote de plataforma pudieras dejar uno!

* * *

¡Gracias por todos los votos que la historia esta recibiendo! (Y también por las visitas del otro fic). Saber que hay gente nueva que decide que mi fanfic vale la pena... Me fascina que les guste tanto este fanfic ¡Muchas gracias!

–1–

¿Su vista, su peso o su piel? Las tres opciones requerían una revisión, claro que una más urgente que otra y seguramente la persona que viera no lo dejaría sin haber hecho una examinación completa.

Empezó a escribir lo menos urgente, sus cicatrices. Después estuvo debatiendo que opción era más difícil de explicar ¿Su bajo peso al ser encerrado por un par de semanas? ¿O ceguera después de ser golpeado con una sartén caliente? Ninguna de las dos era fácil de explicar. Opto por escribir su problema de peso y seguramente desnutrición, no es que fuera más urgente ni nada, pero prefería dejar su problema de visión al final, ya qué, cualquier esperanza de recuperar la vista por mínima que sea sigue siendo una esperanza que no quiere perder. Sospechaba que nunca podrá volver a ver pero no iba a decir que no guardaba una pizca de fe, y no es lo mismo sospecharlo que confirmarlo.

Una vez terminó de rellenar el formulario en este aparecieron unas palabras que decían: Le llamaremos en cuanto le sea posible. Si Harry fuera totalmente ciego no podría leer esto así que podía decir que el servicio no era completamente eficiente.

Dejo el papel a un lado y no hizo más que esperar a ser llamado por la chica. Pasó 20 minutos esperando simplemente sentado y escuchando a las personas caminar y hablar a su alrededor, el sentido del olfato y el oído habían mejorado más de lo que esperaba. Podía escuchar pequeños cuchicheos a lo lejos y oler el perfume de las mujeres que caminaban de vez en cuando cerca de él. Si, Harry llevaba un día ciego, pero hasta ahora se había puesto a examinar sus súper sentidos ¿Quién podía culparlo? Acabar de renacer era una buena excusa.

Finalmente su nombre fue dicho en voz alta por la enfermera.

– ¿James Potter? – preguntó con duda la mujer.

– Es soy yo – contestó Harry poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

– El doctor esta del cuarto 8 te atenderá el día de hoy – dijo la mujer una vez estuvieron de frente, después de uno

segundo de silencio volvió a hablar – ¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta allí? – pregunto la chica.

– Si no te molesta – contesto Harry – No quisiera perderme en los pasillos – escucho a la chica afirmar con un "huju" bajo, después escucho papeles moviéndose delante de él para finalmente escuchar una puerta abrirse.

– Por aquí por favor – fue el comentario de la chica y escucho como ella empezaba a caminar.

Contó los pasos, más por costumbre que otra cosa pues en definitiva no podía ubicarse muy bien por el lugar. No saber que cosas eran puertas cerradas o muebles no ayudaba nada a sus sentidos, pero bueno. Era mejor conservar algunas costumbres que lo ayudarían a salir de los lugares en el futuro.

Lo atendió un sanador llamado Dominick Rackha, su voz sonaba gruesa como la de un hombre mayor, aunque era imposible saberlo con certeza.

– ¿Y tus tutores, muchacho? – preguntó al verlo solo.

– Pues escape de casa – contestó Harry tratando de sonar tan indiferente como podía –. Ellos son unos asquerosos muggles que odian la magia – siguió tratando de contenerse y manejando su cabello para dejar a la vista sus cicatrices –. No tiene más que ver esto para aceptar mi decisión.

El hombre no dijo nada y en su lugar escuchó como se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a Harry, pudo escuchar que su respiración estaba irregular.

– Ya veo… – susurró el hombre frente a él –. Empezare a examinarte si no te molesta – comentó Dominick y una vez Harry asintió pudo sentir la magia siendo lanzada contra él.

Lo esta examinando lanzando un hechizo tras otro, pero al parecer los resultados no le complacían pues gruñía a lo bajo y lanzaba un nuevo hechizo sobre Harry. Escucho como revisaba algún que otro papel y volvía a lanzar un hechizo sobre él.

En algún punto le pidió que se quitara las túnicas, para poder ver las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo. Aunque pudo sentir la indignación del mayor al examinarlo, que el cuarto se quedara en silencio de alguna forma le gustaba.

Como lo supuso lo más fácil eran las cicatrices, no sólo en su rostro sino en su cuerpo. Le receto una pomada que debía aplicar dos veces al día si quería que desaparecieran, aunque Dominick quería examinar el progresó que pudiera tener. Las viejas cicatrices podían tardar más en desaparecer y tal vez incluso alguna no lo hiciera con esa pomada, había otras formas efectivas de deshacerse de ellas si quería, pero con la cantidad actual sería imposible sin que el tratamiento le dejara algún efecto secundario. Lo mejor era disminuirlas a un mínimo.

Su peso en cambió pareció aún más complicado. Le receto varías pociones que debía tomar ha diferentes horas y en diferentes momentos todos los días. Y le recomendó una dieta rica en proteínas y vitaminas, le pediría a Nina que la revisara después.

– No se como no moriste de malnutrición – fue el comentario que soltó para tratar de explicarle su situación.

Además de las pociones diferentes agregó una poción que ayudaría a sus músculos atrofiados, si tomaba todo en algunos meses debería sentirse como nuevo.

Para sus ojos confirmo la mala notica.

– El daño es irreparable.

El daño que había recibido era de grado mayor, aunque lo hubieran atendido en su momento a lo mucho tendría el 70% de visión. Ese era un buen numero, pero ahora que él daño que había recibido había sanado por completo era imposible tratar de curarlo sin dañarlo aún más, si hacían cualquier cosa para tratar de recuperar su visión no tendría más que él 15 o 20% de su vista recuperada y eso si todo iba bien.

Las malas noticias lo afectaron un poco no podía mentir, pero tampoco iba a caer rendido por no poder ver. Ya tenía toda una nueva vida que vivir y un futuro que cambiar.

– Me gustaría que regresaras en un mes para ver los progresos que hayas hecho – pidió Dominick amablemente.

– Creo que iré a Hogwarts este año – dijo Harry marcando sutilmente el "creo", después de todo aun no tenía una confirmación.

– Puedo pedirle permiso al director para que te deje salir cuando se acerque la fecha – contestó –. No voy a dejar tu caso en manos de la escuela.

– Me parece bien – confirmó con una medía sonrisa.

– ¿Y ya tienes pensado donde quedarte? Un chico de tu edad no puede simplemente escaparse – parecía preocupado por Harry.

– ¿No le suena mi apellido? – murmuro a lo bajo y sin dejar tiempo agregó –. Mis padres me dejaron una buena herencia para que pudiera vivir solo y tengo pensado buscar la emancipación legal.

Harry se levanto y se dispuso a salir de la oficina del hombre, pero antes de salir escucho claramente.

– Si quieres que de mi opinión para algo no dudes en pedirlo – fueron las palabras que escuchó antes de abrir la puerta.

– Gracias por todo – dijo Harry antes de salir allí.

* * *

Y asi es como rompi la esperanza de muchos :v


	12. Capitulo 12 Vivo

**Nota:** Si hiciera algo cruel y malvado que no he querido escribir hasta ahora porque es un poco perturbador ¿Cómo lo tomarían? No es nada nuevo, es la escena exacta de como Harry pierde la vista.

* * *

–1–

Una vez fuera del consultorio se permitió revisar la hora para notar que ya había pasado gran parte de su día en ese lugar, así que en vez de salir por las chimeneas rumbo al caldero Chorreante y caminar por el callejón Diagon hasta su casa. Harry se decidió por salir del edificio y aparecerse por primera vez dentro de las protecciones de casa.

Sintió un gran jalón y un leve mareo pero de alguna forma no era tan horrible de lo que esperaba. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la serpiente estaba molesta por la aparición o no, Accom tenia la cualidad de nunca quejarse por nada que Harry hiciera. Era raro pero conveniente, esto lo convertía en la mejor compañero de viaje.

– Bienvenido de nuevo amo Harry.

– Hola Nina –saludó– .¿Todo en orden con lo que te pedí?

– Nina hizo lo que el amo Harry le ordeno, los frascos están etiquetados como el amo ordeno, y Nina tampoco tuvo inconveniente en mandar las cartas y reservar con discreción la casilla del amo Harry –contestó alegre.

– Bien hecho – respondió–. Entonces no te incomodare si te doy una lista con una dieta que se me ha recomendado seguir de ahora en adelante.

– No, no, no –dijo veloz– Nina ayudara al joven amo a recuperarse pronto.

– Muy bien – Harry le dio la hoja que contenía su nueva dieta y sus medicamentos– Y por favor, consigue alguna bolsa o algo similar donde pueda mantener en orden mis medicamentos y que pueda llevar conmigo sin preocuparme.

– En seguida amo Harry.

Seguidamente escuchó un puff para después no sentir nada más que su presencia y la de Accom; Harry suspiro y se encamino a llegar a su cuarto para bajar escaleras, escaleras. No era tan cansado el bajarlas como lo que era subirlas, pero eso no quitaba que el lugar para aparecerse no era el más cómodo para él.

Nada más llegar a su cuarto se tumbo sobre la cama sin siquiera dignarse a acomodarse o preocuparse de quedar en una cómoda posición, tenia un dolor punzante en su cabeza y se sentía un poco mareado, pero esto no le impediría experimentar un poco con la magia antes de caer dormido.

– _Accom, ¿Cuál era el nombre del segundo hechizo faciem?_ –preguntó desde la cama sabiendo que él aún lo estaba siguiendo.

– _Mid faciem, amo_ –siseó la serpiente mientras reptaba por toda la habitación.

– Mid faciem –susurro Harry esperando ser capaz de conjugar el siguiente hechizo.

Esta vez el efecto fue inmediato y no tuvo que volver a intentar lanzarlo a diferencia dela primera vez. Sintió como el área alrededor de él se expandía un poco, no hubo mayor diferencia en el hechizo. Se levantaría e la cama pero su cabeza aún dolía y en su lugar se limito a tratar recordar el ancho de la habitación y calcular su nueva área de detección. Si decía la verdad no pudo evitar decepcionarse de que el hechizo no hubiera cambiado mucho, supuso que su nueva habilidad había aumentado de 1 metro a 3. Un gran avance si eras positivo, pero preferiría poder distinguir un mueble de una pared, gracias. Aunque una pequeña diferencia que pudo sentir fueron que las cosas de menor tamaño, como 20 o 30 centímetros, habían aparecido en su radar.

Una cosa curiosa del encantamiento que usaba era que nunca le mostraba el techo o el suelo a menos que estuviera muy cerca de ellos y rara vez mostraba pequeños cambios en el suelo, como las banquetas. Y por eso aun necesitaba de su bastón para moverse por los lugares que deseara, una persona normal sabría donde hay un gran o pequeño saliente.

Harry se quedo dormido mientras seguía pensando en lo útil o inútil que resultaba ese encantamiento y solo cuando despertó se levanto para examinar la casa entera de nuevo y descubrir las verdaderas limitaciones del hechizo..

–2–

Una poción muscular que debía tomar cada noche, una poción nutritiva que tenia que tomar tres veces al día, una pomada "con olor refrescante" que debía untar en su cuerpo en la mañana y en la noche, y una poción energética que debía tomar por las mañanas.

Y cada poción con un sabor más horrible que el anterior, bueno tal vez exageraba un poco en lo de "horrible" alguna que otra sabia mal, pero no horrible. Aunque si eso le podría quitar la obligación de tomar las pociones con gusto diría que sabían horrible. Si, se comportaba como un niño por algo que después le haría sentir mejor, pero era lo bueno de ser un niño, se te concede comportarte como uno.

Aún así cuando despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose mucho más… vivo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus músculos estaban relajados y habían dejado de doler, su cabeza no lo mareaba y se podía mover con mucha menos dificultad. Toco su rostro para examinar sus cicatrices, pero no sintió ningún cambio significativo, aunque bueno, su piel se sentía mejor.

Otro cambio que pudo notar fue en su magia, hasta ahora había estando luchando con su cuerpo como mostrando indignación de pertenecer a un cuerpo tan débil pero ahora estaba mucho más calmada que antes. Hoy era su cumpleaños y la muerte había dicho que su herencia mágica empezaría a llegar hoy así que le parecía curioso que hasta ahora, que había estado casado sentía su magia voraz y justo el día que debía recibir su herencia mágica se calmaba convirtiéndose en un dominado gatito. Aunque quien sabe, tal ves tenia algo que ver.

Bebió las 2 pociones de la mañana, y se fue tomar un baño relajante para después aplicar la pomada en toda su piel. La elfina había comprado un especie de cinturón que poseía varias pequeñas bolsas donde podría guardar las pociones, lo mejor seria entonces acomodarlas por hora del día y tipo de poción.

Algo de lo que se sorprendió fue de lo orgullosa que era la elfina que no deja que nadie la intimidara, al parecer tuvo inconvenientes tratado con los vendedores ayer pero se comporto y les cayo la boca amenazándolos un poco en el proceso. Durante el desayuno se alegró de comer un poco más en sus porciones, y la elfina llego con cuatro cartas para Harry.

– Supongo que respuestas a mi carta de ayer – comentó en un susurro mientras las tomaba y se levantaba para ir a su recamara a leerlas–. Es cierto – dijo para detenerse y dirigió sus palabras a Nina –. Deberías hacer un pequeño pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu amo – escucho un pequeño grito de emoción salir de ella.

– ¡Si, amo! – contestó emocionada y la escucho moverse e la cocina.

Retomo su camino rumbo a la habitación teniendo ánimos de saber lo que la escuela le había respondido, ¿Aceptaran o negaran la entrada a Harry?.


	13. Capitulo 13 Impresión

Nota: Al parecer soy demasiado adictiva 7w7)~

Por que todos quisieron, me apresure con el nuevo capitulo.

PD: Soy taaaan mala xD

–1–

Se decidió por entrar en el pequeño estudio para leer las cartas, tomando asiento en la silla escritorio . Lo primero que hizo fue leer el remitente de cada carta comprobando así que una de las cartas provenía de Hogwarts y las otras 3 de los distintos abogados que había tratado de contratar. Abrió primero las cartas de los abogados, siempre es bueno dejar el suspenso al final.

"Lo siento, no aceptamos casos tan sospechosos" Fue la respuesta de dos de las cartas, aunque dejando la opción abierta de presentarse formalmente ante ellos.

Harry no se sorprendió, era de esperar esta resultado, que le negaran directamente sus servicios a un desconocido era un principio de auto-preservación. Al final conseguiría que alguien abogara por él así que lo que menos le preocupaba era esto. Abrió el otro sobre.

"No aceptare un caso del cual no pueda obtener una ganancia económica" Pude parecer algo pretencioso pero era una preocupación valida, una familia pura siempre puede repudiar a un heredero y dejarlo sin dinero. Sirius era una clara muestra de ello, y si el chico no tenía dinero dejaría sin su paga al el defensor mágico.

"Que al parecer es avaricioso" Pensó Harry mientras empezaba a guardar la carta.

Metió el sobre en el primer cajón del escritorio, seguramente si le informaba sobre que tenia pleno control de su herencia seguramente aceptaría y tiró las otras dos cartas a un cesto de basura a lado del escritorio.

Suspiro y se recargo sobre la silla, esperaría hasta mañana para recibir una posible respuesta de los otros 2 sobres que había enviado. Si no obtenía una respuesta mejor entonces contactaría al hombre avaricioso.

Ahora solo quedaba abrir la carta que había recibido de Hogwarts.

Abrió la carta y se asusto por un momento por lo que paso. Estaba confundido ¿Acababa de ver algo?. Una luz azul salió veloz de donde estaba el sobre y de alguna forma fue capaz de "verla" rebotar por toda la habitación buscando una salida, pero al no encontrar ninguna regreso al sobre sellando la carta de nuevo a su regreso.

Que… extraño. Tomó su barita y lanzó un hechizo en el sobre para saber que fue todo aquello, una nueva luz apareció ante sus ojos, era muy débil, apenas visible y su color parecía ser un tono rosado. ¿Estaba viendo? No, imposible sólo eran colores los que se mostraban al lanzar un hechizo.

Al parecer la carta de Hogwarts traía un rastreador consigo y las protecciones de la casa no habían dejado que la magia escapara y simplemente el hechizo se limito a volver a su lugar de origen. Debía ser un fuerte hechizo de rastreo si no se desvaneció al chocar con las paredes y con un sistema de seguridad que impedía que la carta fuera leída si no encontraba la salida, aun así era sorprendente. ¿Había visto la magia?

Eso de alguna forma le ilusionaba ya que había visto un color por primera vez desde que llego a ese mundo, ¿Era algo relacionado con la herencia mágica? ¿Funcionaba con toda la magia? ¿La fuerza del hechizo revelaba la intensidad de la luz? Harry estaba emocionado y por un momento se olvido de la carta, solo por un momento pues sabia que tenía tiempo para emocionarse luego, ahora debía abrir el sobre.

Si quería leer la carta entonces debía salir de casa y seguramente el colegio lo empezaría a rastrear de inmediato. Lo pensó durante un momento, seguramente se habían enterado que había escapado de casa y por ello el hechizo de rastreo. Así que si no abría el sobre no se enteraría de la respuesta y si lo abría alguien del colegio llegaría de inmediato.

No podía simplemente faltar al colegio, tenia amigos que conocer y un traidor que atrapar. Además recibiría la capa de invisibilidad en Navidad, que era la reliquia más fácil de conseguir y entregar. Aún si la carta era un rechazo no podía rendirse de ir a Hogwarts, el mejor lugar para abrir la carta entonces sería por el callejón Diagon o en caldero Chorreante.

– Nina –pronunció y no paso ni un segundo cuando obtuvo una respuesta.

– ¿Si amo?

– Voy a salir por unos momentos.

– ¿Ahora? – preguntó desilusionada–. Nina casi tiene listo un pastel para usted.

– No te preocupes –respondió–. Regresare por la tarde, nunca me perdería de probar tu pastel.

– Esta bien – contestó resignada.

Iba a salir, pero al tocar el pomo de la puerta de pronto sintió un pánico acompañado de un poco de paranoia. Era extraño en él dejarse llevar así.

– Accom, ¿alguien puede quitarme las reliquias? – preuntó mientras con su mano tocaba el collar con protección.

– Nadie puede – contestó–. Y si alguien las tomara sin su permiso recibirían un castigo con respecto a sus intenciones.

– Ya veo…

Se sintió aliviado y relajado de saberse seguro, tal vez estaba actuando irracional pero realmente necesitaba sentirse seguro. Abrió la puerta y llevando a Accom delante de él salió de la casa.

Era un poco tarde y la cantidad de personas que estaban en el callejón Diagon eran bastantes, el tumulto de personas le dificultaba caminar por la calle. Las sensaciones de movimiento eran muchas y constantes. De vez en cuando le parecía ver algún color, pero trato de no prestarles atención ya que se procuraba moverse con cuidado entre la gente, aunque aun así no faltaba y chocaba con alguna persona de vez en cuando.

Entró al caldero Chorreante y se sentó en la primer mesa desocupada que encontró. Fue un suplicio encontrar una él solo usando únicamente el sonido y el olfato a su favor, incluso toco las mesas mientras caminaba para escuchar si alguna queja o suspiro salia de ella.

En cuanto tomo asiento iba a abrir la carta pero entonces sintió una presencia que le heló la sangre deteniéndole en seco.

Lo había antes meditado y había pensado una y otra vez en una contestación posible, rogando a que la respuesta fuera positiva, al morir Harry el horrocrux de Voldemort ¿Murió con él?

Había supuesto que la respuesta era si, era lo que se supone que debía pasar. Él moría y el horrocrux que estaba dentro de él también lo haría. Pero si esto era así entonces ¿Por qué podía sentir tan vívidamente la presencia de Voldemort dentro del caldero Chorreante?

No sabía exactamente en donde estaba, pero estaba seguro, sabía que estaba allí, y sus recuerdos también lo confirmaban hoy debía conocer a Quirrell por primera vez.

Le enfadaba saber de su presencia, saber que estaba allí y no estar haciendo nada al respecto. Estaba enojado con él y consigo mismo por no dejar de tenerle miedo a una débil sombra de lo que en verdad era Voldemort, al punto de no querer moverse.

No debía temer, no podía morir con el collar que la muerte le había regalado y su magia era mucho más fuerte que la de él. La magia obscura no era difícil de evitar e incluso el dolor que Voldemort podría causarle no sería nada comparado a lo que ya había sentido… ¡¿Entonces por que no dejaba de tener miedo?!


	14. Capitulo 14 Él

–1–

Se obligó a calmarse tomando aire, no debía tener miedo en esta situación, Harry debía tomar todo el control desde ahora. Si él profesor Quirrell estaba allí no era por él, ese día intentaría inútilmente robar la piedra filosofal de Gringotts. Así que no intentaría ni haría nada para llamar la atención o exponerse como el mago obscuro que en realidad era.

Aún sabiéndolo prefirió esperar un par de horas antes de abrir la carta del Director, sólo hasta que la presencia de Voldemort se fue y por fin volvió a sentirse seguro. Abrió la carta de Hogwarts viendo en ese momento como la luz azul volvía a salir del sobre y rápidamente se desvanecía en la distancia, como una estrella fugaz.

Saco la única hoja que traía el sobre y lanzó el hechizo Lectio Caecus sobre ella para poder leerla:

"Estimado sr. Potter.

Hemos enviado a un miembro del colegio a su domicilio para revisarlo, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al enterarnos que usted no se encontraba en su casa.

Colocamos un hechizo de rastreo en el sobre para poder contactarlo, Le pedimos que no se mueva de su ubicación actual y pronto enviaremos a un profesor para hablar con usted y revisar sus dudas.

Atentamente. La dirección de Hogwarts"

No parecían tan alarmados, aunque se imaginaba que en realidad lo estaban. Ya qué no paso ni un minuto desde que terminó de leer la carta hasta que alcanzo a oír y… ver… como la chimenea se encendía de forma consecutiva dos veces, estuvo seguro de que eran los que lo buscaban cuando sin mirar a oro lado empezaron a moverse en dirección a él.

Harry sintió pánico, llevaba de alguna forma esperando este día por lo que él sentía toda una eternidad, y ahora que en verdad estaba ocurriendo solo tenía ganas de aplazar el momento un poco más. Entrar oficialmente en el mundo mágico era una gran carga que no sabía si debía tomar, le había gustado el anonimato.

–¿Harry? –escuchó como lo llamaban he instintivamente abrió sus ojos para ver como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

–¿Si? –preguntó mientras mentalmente se regañaba por tratar de usar sus inútiles ojos.

–Hola muchacho, soy Albus Dumblendor director del colegio Hogwarts –

–2–

Desde el punto de vista de un profesor encontrar a un muchacho aparentemente maltratado podría ser alarmante. Más si ese chico era el niño más famoso de la comunidad mágica de Londres.

Cabello largo y maltratado cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, debías tener un buen ojo para notar las cicatrices que se ocultaban debajo de este. El chico se veía débil y cansado, muy delgado, pero la ropa ocultaba bastante bien este hecho.

Aunque para Dublendore lo más alarmante de esa situación no era el niño en sí, era esa aura que aún con toda esa apariencia tan débil sobre él, le hacia lucir superior. Tal vez el niño no lo notaba pero tenia un aura de imponente que alejaba muchas miradas curiosas y a su alrededor creaba una barrera de lejanía que solo muy pocos parecían querer romperla.

Y tampoco pudo evitar notar que el chico iba vestido con ropa de mago, sus tíos eran unos muggles y Albus aún tenia la llave del banco del niño, así que ¿De donde había sacado esa ropa el chiquillo?

–¿Harry? –preguntó por él preocupado llamando la atención del muchacho.

Pudo ver en la mitad descubierta de su rostro unos ojos verdes relucientes que dejaban opacos a los esmeraldas de su madre.

–¿Si? –respondió el chico con una voz de emoción, y eso le hizo soltar un suspiro interno.

–Hola muchacho, soy Albus Dumblendor director del colegio Hogwarts. –Levantó su mano para saludar, pero él se limito a bajar la mirada e ignorar su saludo.

–3–

Harry bajo su mirada y oculto su rostro, cerrando así sus ojos, de nada servían así que no había motivo para mantenerlos abiertos.

–¿Podemos sentarnos muchacho? –preguntó el anciano.

–Adelante – respondió Harry, escucho como 2 personas tomaban asiento delante de él.

–Muchacho… –habló de nuevo el viejo, dirigiéndose a Harry–. ¿Por qué escapaste de la casa de tus tíos?

–No quiero quedarme con ellos –contestó Harry–. ¡Son crueles! –suprimió su grito en cuanto pudo, pero aun así sus profesores lo escucharon.

–Necesitas saber que no es seguro viajar por el callejón Diagon –escuchó la voz severa de una mujer, imagino que era McGonagall–. Es irresponsable de su parte vagar sin la supervisión adecuada ante tan peligrosos lugares, si alguien se hubiera percatado de quien es usted… –Le pareció que la voz de la mujer fue cortada por un movimiento del director.

–Harry… –llamó su atención– ¿Sabes quien eres tu en el mundo mágico?

–Lo sé –confirmo Harry moviéndose incomodo en su lugar –Aunque dudo que alguien me reconozca luciendo así –

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso Harry? –preguntó calmada la voz del Director.

–No creo ser lo que todos esperan que sea el salvador del mundo mágico –respondió apretando un poco su túnica, ni siquiera él esperaba lucir como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

–Bueno– dijo el Director– todos serían capaces de reconocerte si vieran tu cicatriz en la frente.

–¿Cuál de todas ellas? –murmuró con frio sarcasmo.

–Harry –volvió a llamar tranquilo el director –No estas seguro en el mundo mágico, hay mucha gente peligrosa que le encantaría lastimarte.

Harry suspiro cansado, sus razones eran validas, pero Dumblendor no era la persona más confiable en este mundo. Levanto su rostro sin abrir sus ojos para dejar en claro que estaba seguro de su decisión para después responder.

–Lo lamento Director.

–Al menos –añadió el mayor– deja que te acompañemos a conseguir tus útiles escolares, no te preocupes la escuela se hará responsable de tus gastos.

–¿Eso quiere decir…?

–No veo ningún problema en que asistas al colegio –afirmo el director.

–Pero… –susurró–. ¿Qué hay con mi problema de la vista?

–¿Puedes leer muchacho?

–Si… –respondió Harry sabiendo lo que quería decir.

–¿Y puedes escribir bien? –Volvió a preguntar.

–Claro… –confirmó de nuevo Harry.

–Entonces no veo él problema –concluyó el anciano alegre.

–Pero… –Iba a reclamar su argumento, pero la voz del director lo interrumpió.

–No hay "pero" que me haga cambiar de parecer para que este año asistas a mi escuela este año –concluyó.

Harry no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, a menos que lo necesitara con urgencia ese año dentro de la escuela, lo cual solo le haría desconfiar de sus motivos reales.

–Entonces vamos Harry, vayamos a por tus útiles escolares.


	15. Capitulo 15 La varita

Nota: ¡Sorpresa! nuevo capitulo :3

–1–

Escuchó como el director y la sub-directora se ponían de pie para que después simplemente se quedaran allí esperando a que Harry también se levantara. Harry se puso de pie tomando su bastón, y aunque tal vez el lugar estaba lleno estuvo seguro de que pudo escuchar claramente a los dos adultos contener el aliento.

–¿Y ese bastón, mi niño? –preguntó Albus con una voz amable.

–Sólo es el cuidado extra del que les hablaba en la carta, lo necesito para caminar –respondió Harry restándole importancia

"Así que ningún "pero"" Pensaba mientras por un momento se sentía superior al director, aunque solo fue por un momento.

–Ya veo… –murmuró el director–. Bien Minerva, Por que no llevas al joven Potter por los útiles escolares. Yo debo encargarme de unos asuntos en el banco de Gringotts.

–Claro Director, yo me encargo de todo –respondió la estricta profesora.

–Bien, supongo entonces que ya es hora de que me valla –dijo alegre el director–. Nos vemos en Hogwarts mi niño.

Harry escuchó como los pasos del director se alejaban hasta que perdió el rastro entre la multitud, de alguna forma eso había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. E incluso estaba bastante sorprendido porque no pregunto más cosas acerca de su bastón, esperaba más resistencia y el no obtenerla solo le dejaba razones para sospechar.

–Sígame Sr. Potter –le dijo Mcgonagall recordándole que debía concentrarse en esto por ahora.

La mujer entonces empezó a caminar ella sola en dirección a la multitud y Harry se apresuro para no perder el rastro de la profesora también.

–2–

A diferencia de su primera visita en el callejón Diagon con Hagrid, Mcgonagall nunca le nombró ni de cerca su cuenta en el banco de Gringgots, al parecer cuando el director había dicho "la escuela se hará cargo" se refería a que Harry no conocería su cuenta.

Eso le molestaba claro, ¿Con qué derecho le privaba de esa información? Sí, bueno, tal vez podía justificarse diciendo que no quería informarle a un menor de edad que acababa de escapar de casa sobre una fuente de dinero ¡Pero eso sería solo una excusa! Harry tarde o temprano se enteraría de su cuenta bancaría aunque fuera al cumplir su mayoría de edad.

No se estaba quejando por el dinero, era lo de menos considerando que él tenia una colección más surtida en su completa posesión. Pero esa cuenta bancaría era de las pocas cosas que sus padres le habían dejado como herencia y a lo largo de los años se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que sus padres habían pensado en él y en su futuro.

En su lugar solo había recibido una pequeña cantidad de oro de la profesora Mcgonagall, aunque "recibido" era una palabra mal empleada. Ni siquiera le informó de la cantidad que estaba recibiendo de la escuela o lo permitía pensar en como manejar el dinero por su cuenta.

La mujer no se le despego ni un solo segundo y ella era la que llegaba y pedía todo en las tiendas, ni más ni menos. Y tampoco hubo ningún descanso intermedio ni regalo sorpresa. Todo lo que alguna vez fue un vivaz recuerdo de su primer vistazo en el mundo mágico se convirtió en nada más que un recuerdo común.

Fue el turno de comprar su varita, y aunque ya poseía una, la idea de volver a tomar a su vieja varita en manos le iluciono.

–Harry Potter –llamó el viejo hombre–. Llevo años esperando por su llegada, pareciera que fue ayer cuando sus padres compraron su primera varita. Y quien te acompaña es la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, abeto y fibra de corazón de dragón, nueve pulgadas y media ¿Verdad? –preguntó a la profesora.

–Eso es correcto, pero dejemos los recuerdos para otra ocasión –sermoneó la mujer–. El señor Potter ha venido aquí a conseguir su varia y aún tenemos que ir a otros lugares.

–Claro, claro –reconoció el hombre–. Me encargare de conseguirle la varita adecuada.

Harry se estremeció cuando sintió como algo lo tocaba y supuso que era la cinta métrica de Ollivander. Igual a la primera vez empezaron a surtirle de varita tras varita explicando en cada ocasión las cualidades de ellas, al parecer Ollivander se estaba tomando su tiempo y cuando la profesora decidió esperar afuera de la tienda descubrió el porqué.

–Tenía tiempo esperando a que llegaras a mi tienda, pero veo que alguien más te a otorgado una compañera –soltó el hombre en cuanto la puerta de cierre se escuchó.

–Puedo tener una varita en mi posesión –respondió Harry–. Pero la procedencia de ella debe mantenerse en secreto por ahora.

–¿Y de donde es su procedencia?

–Si me vende la varita de 28 cm con núcleo de pluma de fénix y madera de acebo con gusto se lo diré, e incluso se la mostrare –respondió tratando de controlar la situación a su favor.

–No me haga creer que su intención es ser amable conmigo, puedo decir que tiene la duda de saber los materiales de esa varita –afirmó el mayor.

–En eso te doy la razón –confirmó Harry–. Pero que quiera con tantas ansias saber los materiales de los que esta hecho debería marcarte lo especial que es.

–Te daré la razón, si su procedencia es tan extraordinaria como haces notar –dijo–. Sus materiales al mínimo también deben de serlos.

Escucho como Ollivander fue a la parte trasera a meterse entre cajas. Harry suspiro, el hombre era extraño pero en definitiva era astuto y no parecía querer decir nada sobre la varita de Harry a su profesora.

–¡Aquí esta! –gritó el hombre entre la lejanía–. Curiosa elección de varita la que has hecho muchacho, debo decir que es afina a ti.

–Yo no he hecho ninguna elección, recuerde, las varitas escogen a sus dueños señor Ollivander.

–Es cierto –murmuró el hombre asimilando durante un momento por el uso de sus palabras–. Entonces ¿Ahora me dirá quien ha sido la persona que se me ha adelantado?

Harry inclino su cabeza en aceptación y saco de entre sus túnicas la varita recibido después de su muerte.

–Fantástica historia la que cuenta una varita por si sola –comentó Harry mientras la entregaba–. Algo fuera de este mundo que solo un ser capaz de asimilar la magia en estado más puro podría crear.

–¿Un hueso de testral? –preguntó asombrado el hombre.

–Pues la respuesta es simple aunque a veces difícil de entender –siguió Harry–. Aquel que es capaz de matar a todo y a todos sin ningún tipo de discriminación y no, no estoy hablando del tiempo.

–En verdad ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? –dijo– 30 centímetros y su núcleo esta hecho de alguna parte de dementor, y ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cual.

–Es bueno saber que no soy el único que opina que es una varita extraordinaria –añadió Harry–. A la muerte le gustara saber que ha mejorado en la creación de varitas.

–Es una varita peculiar la que posees –opinó el hombre.

–Soy una persona peculiar Señor Ollivander –contestó Harry.

El hombre mayor pasó unos minutos más analizando la varita y una vez termino le entregó a Harry ambas varitas. Una vieja compañera que había perdido y le recordaba que no valía la pena aferrarse a simples objetos y aquí estaba él, luchando por cambiar su nuevo futuro.


	16. Capitulo 16 Casa

_**Nota**_ _: ¿Ya vieron el capitulo 15?_

* * *

–1–

Guardo de nuevo entre sus túnicas la varita que recibió de la muerte, dejando a su nueva/vieja compañera, sola entre sus manos. Debía llamar a la profesora para pagar por la varita, hacerlo él sería extraño considerando que todo el día estuvo pagando ella. Abrió la puerta de salida llamando a su profesora para que entrara de nuevo.

–¿Todo listo? –preguntó Mcgonagall mientras pasaba.

–Si –contestó Harry–. 28 centímetros, núcleo de pluma de fénix y flexible –dijo mientras le mostraba la varita como prueba.

La mujer solo asintió para después pagar por la varita de Harry, una vez todo listo, saldrían para seguir comprando el resto de los útiles que aún faltaban.

Las túnicas escolares fue otra parada lenta, pero esta vez no hubo ni un solo rastro de Draco Malfoy. Seguramente él había terminado con sus propias compras hace un par de horas, después de todo, ya era bastante tarde cuando pasaron por las túnicas. Terminaron de comprar todas sus cosas unos minutos después.

–Es hora de que vayas a casa –le ordenó con firmeza la mujer mientras lo detenía por la muñeca.

–Puedo ir a casa solo, gracias –respondió Harry desasiéndose de su agarre con rapidez.

–No es seguro que estés solo vagando por el mundo mágico –contestó mientras se volvía a acercar–. Ya oíste al director.

La mujer lo jalo tomándolo con fuerza del brazo, supo que su bastón callo en alguna parte del suelo pero entonces y antes de dejar que Harry se volviera a defender o siquiera mover: lo aproximó contra su cuerpo. De pronto sintió el fuerte tirón de una aparición, fue una sensación horrible y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, la aparición en compañía era más cansina, especialmente por que no lo había esperado. Se tuvo que sujetar con fuerza del dorso de la mujer para no caer al suelo.

Mcgonagall se empezó a mover casi levantando a Harry en el proceso, pero este de nuevo trato de escapar de la mujer cayendo al suelo en su inútil intento. Sabía a donde lo había traído y era el lugar en el que menos quería volver a poner un solo pie.

La mujer lo volvió a tomar del brazo con fuerza levantándolo del suelo, y sin dejar en ningún momento que Harry se alejara un solo centímetro. Realmente lo estaba arrastrando hasta la entrada, entonces la escucho tocar la puerta de la casa.

–Ya estas de regresó –dijo Petunia, quien fue la que abrió la puerta.

–Espero que cuiden de Harry –amenazó la mujer–. Recuerden que sólo será en el tiempo que falta para el inicio de clases.

–Si… –susurró Petunia con temor–. Ya nos han advertido bastante.

–Pues parece que no entienden que deben mantener a salvo al niño –gruño de nuevo la profesora–. No debe salir de la casa esta vez.

Harry escuchaba su conversación con poca atención, pues en ningún momento dejo de luchar para zafarse del agarre de la profesora Mcgonagall. Aunque si fue capaz de entender su conversación, alguien había visitado y amenazado a su familia. Pero después de todo, si en verdad querían que Harry estuviera en un lugar seguro nunca de los nuncas lo hubieran traído de regresó a esa casa.

–Lo mantendremos seguro, y por ahora, lejos del mundo mágico –confirmó Petunia.

Mcgonagall entregó todas sus nuevas cosas y al Harry mismo antes de marcharse. Siendo sujetado esta vez por la fuerza de Petunia.

–Es sólo por un mes Joven Potter –escuchó decir a su profesora con una vos preocupada, se distrajo de su intento de escapar por esto. Pero seguidamente de cuando volteo en su dirección solo vio como brillaba la magia en señal de que se había ido.

Sólo entonces fue consiente que Accom no había sido transportado con él en la mágica aparición y también que los profesores veían más peligroso a Harry suelto en el mundo mágico con posibles magos obscuros, que a sus propios tíos muggles…

–Veo que estas de regreso –escuchó la burla en la voz de su tío Vernon.

–Lo que menos quiero es quedarme aquí –contestó con frialdad Harry.

Entonces sitió un fuerte jalón ajeno a su tía, que lo arrastró sin delicadeza dentro de la casa, al parecer hoy disfrutaban de mangonear a Harry.

–Así que el muchacho se digno a volver –dijo enojado su tío Vernon.

–Esa mujer lo ha traído –contestó Petunia–. Ya sabes lo que han dicho, cariño.

Harry fue soltado con brusquedad contra la pared, cayendo al suelo con nada de suavidad.

–¡Por tu culpa esos fenómenos nos han visitado! –bramó el hombre histérico–. ¡¿Crees que te perdonaremos por escapar?!

–¡¿Quién necesita el perdón de ti o tu podrida familia?! –gritó Harry desafiante, sacado a relucir su valentía Gryffindor.

Aunque toda esa valentía se desvaneció en el aire cuando las gordas y robustas manos de su tío lo tomaron de nueva cuenta y empezaron a arrastrarlo por la casa. Su cuerpo se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo mientras era movido y en algún momento pegó contra un mueble. Incluso aunque Harry intento evitar el daño por los movimientos bruscos usando sus manos y sus pies eso no evito que de nuevo su cuerpo fura lanzado contra la pared con gran fuerza.

–¡Muérete allí de una vez, monstruo! –gritó su tío para seguidamente cerrar la puerta con furia.

Harry contuvo el aliento y exhaló liberando el dolor que sentía. No pudo evitar lagrimar de dolor por mucho que lo intento, no se había roto nada pero al menos un moretón le había causado. Respiro hondo en un intento de calmarse y solo entonces pudo notar que su magia empezaba a moverse para curarlo. Su propia magia estaba furiosa y alerta, ese debía ser el estado mental de Harry, pero se sorprendió al notar que no era así.

Harry estaba bastante calmado considerando lo furioso que había reaccionado hace sólo un momento.

Aunque por más orgulloso y superior se diga a sí mismo Harry, aún no quería utilizar su magia para herir a su familia. Aún después de todo el dolor que había sufrido por culpa de ellos, en lo más profundo de su cabeza sentía que les debía algo.

Y no importaba si era como el Harry 17 años o el Harry que murió a los 11 años por su causa. El aún sentía que al menos les debía el perdonarlos por ahora y olvidarse de ellos. Que patético era por sentirse en tan estúpida deuda.


	17. Capitulo 17 Mejor aquí

Nota: Lo se, odio y eso. Ya se quienes se van a traumar con la escena de como quedo ciego xD

Quería escribir la continuación el mismo día pero me he ocupado, lástima, sufrieron la duda un poco más.

Pd: Muerte a los D (•-•)/

–1–

Cuando cosas malas ocurren y tu mente esta dividida entre el pasado de un niño de 11 años y el pasado de un adolescente de 17 todo empieza a ser tan confuso. Aunque Harry no dejaría que un mal rato en su cabeza le volviera loco.

Esperó hasta que se hizo de noche e ignoro los intentos de su primo para molestarlo al golpear la puerta y brincar en las escaleras. Y cuando finalmente la noche se volvió presente, y los residentes en la casa se fueron a dormir, sólo entonces fue cuando decidió actuar.

–Nina –llamó en un susurro a su pequeña elfina.

Harry se alegraba de tener a la pequeña a su disposición. Entonces un simple puff lleno sus oídos y supo que ella había llegado.

–¿Joven amo? –preguntó la elfina con una voz confundida e indignada.

–Si, es una larga historia pero necesito que busques mis cosas –contestó–. Están allí afuera en un baúl, tómalo y llévalo a casa…

–¿Es todo lo que el amo Harry necesita?

–Por ahora… –dijo–. Aunque podrías revisar que no haya nada interponiendo mi salida de aquí, y si algo lo hace deshazte de eso.

–Claro, amo Harry

–Ah, y Nina –llamó.

–¿Si?

–Perdón por tardar tanto en llegar a casa –murmuró.

–No hay problema, amo Harry.

Escucho como la elfina desaparecía del lugar y Harry simplemente permaneció sentado en la sucia alacena recargado contra la pared. Preguntándose sí debía salir caminando de allí o esperar a que Nina lo sacara, como si no lo hubiera decidido aún.

Con su mano derecha reviso su rostro, siempre oculto entre cabellos largos y desordenados. Estaban así porque no quería ordenarlos… o tal vez tenia miedo a que más personas lo juzguen por todas las cicatrices que tiene, bueno, seguramente algún día lo averiguaría.

"¿Demasiado famoso como para mantener su cabello en orden?" Escuchó la severa voz de Snape en su cabeza.

"No necesito más locuras, gracias" Pensó Harry con sarcasmo.

Con su mano examinó las cicatrices de su rostro con cuidado, todo parecia normal ya que cicatrices de quemaduras y cortes seguían presentes, pero en su frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo se marcaba firmemente entre las demás.

"Tan ególatra como su dueño" Pensó Harry al tocar la prominente cicatriz que Tom le había regalado el día 31 de octubre.

–No piensas desaparecer ¿Verdad? –murmuró–. ¿Me pregunto si seguirás allí?

Si en realidad no era un Horrocrux ¿Qué había sido toda esa sensación de antes? Pero quien sabe ¿Tal vez la muerte lo revivió junto con ese pedazo de alma? Necesitaba averiguarlo, aunque para eso debía salir de la alacena en la que se encontraba.

Examino con detalle su extravagante cicatriz antes de convencerse de salir caminando de esa casa. Abrió la puerta lentamente, atento a cada sonido que escuchaba qué era casi ninguno en realidad, pero si que se escuchaba la respiración de los mayores en el silencio de la casa.

Salió por la puerta principal casi igual de fácil que la primera vez, la falta de un bastón le impedía moverse como a él le gustaría, pero nadie le impidió salir de la casa y dejar las protecciones que esta tenia. Sólo se alegraría si a nadie más se le volvía a ocurrir obligarlo a volver a esa casa, pero tenia que empezar a tener un plan por si lo hacían.

–2–

La aparición era en definitiva más fluida cuando él iba solo, cuando Mcgonagall lo obligo en verdad que se sintió horrible y le tomó más de un segundo recuperarse. Pero por ahora se alegraba de nuevo estaba en su hogar.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, en verdad que no tener el bastón en sus manos le ponía innecesariamente nervioso. Tal vez mañana se pasearía por el callejón Diagon a comprar uno. Al estar en frente de su cuarto sintió algo cerca de su pierna.

– _Lamento haberte dejado atrás –_ le dijo Harry al único que podría ser.

– _Yo lamento no haberlo seguido, pero esa bruja lo alejó sorpresivamente de mi lado –_ respondió Accom–. _Pero desde ahora no me alejare de su lado._

 _–Debo decir que en verdad eres inteligente si sabes llegar a casa._

 _–Por favor joven amo, tengo grandes conocimientos en magia_ –dijo con un tono ¿sarcástico?– _volver a casa es una acción insignificante._

 _–Pero igual de sorprendente para un animal –_ contestó. Entonces unos pequeños pasos se escucharon detrás de el, tímidos.

–¿Amo, Harry? –llamó la elfina–. Perdón si interrumpo pero Nina quería informar que ha dejado sus cosas dentro de su habitación.

–Gracias, Nina. –dije–. Y por favor trae un trozo de ese pastel, tengo hambre y no he comido en todo el día.

–Enseguida, amo –contestó emocionada y la escuchó marcharse.

Enseguida entro en su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, no solo le faltaba comer si no también tomar su medicamento. Abrió el cinturón donde tenia las pociones y sacó la poción nutritiva que debía tomar en la tarde.

Volvió a escuchar como llegaba Nina.

–¿Puedo pedirte que mañana me acompañes a comprar un bastón? –le preguntó antes de que ella siquiera hablara.

–Nina no tiene ningún problema, puedo acompañarlo si es lo que desea, pero… –dijo– y perdón mi impertinencia, pero ¿Nina no puede ir a comprar aquello que quiere comprar?

–Podrías hacerlo –afirmó Harry– Pero quiero saber por mi mismo todas las opciones, Nina. Es más fácil decidirme por uno cuando lo sienta entre mis manos.

–Ya entiendo –contestó pensativa.

–Espero que no te incomode que te agarre mientras caminamos por la calle –le dijo y una sonrisa de "excusa" se posó en sus labios–. Necesitó que me sirvas de bastón por ahora.

–No, no, no, no, no. –Se apresuro a contestar la elfina. –Nina es feliz de servir al amo Harry en lo que el amo Harry necesite. El que me toque será más un gran alago para Nina.

–Ya entiendo –murmuró Harry alegre. Ahora que sabia lo que pensaba Nina nada lo detendría de palmear su cabeza cada que la elfina se comportara tan bien.

–Nina ha traído el pastel del amo Harry. –Nina Interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos.

–Gracias, Nina. Siempre tan servicial.

–Es mi deber amo, no hay que agradecer.

Se acomodo en su cama para empezar a probar el pastel de chocolate, que no era ni demasiado dulce ni demasiado amargo simplemente… perfecto.


	18. Capitulo 18 Nuevo Bastón

–1–

Se despertó en la madrugada, salió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha.

Podría ser considerado algo extraño, pero la actividad favorita de Harry desde que había revivido era respirar. Era como el fuego que le gustaba sentir a Sirius para recordarse que lo que estaba viviendo no era una ilusión causada por la locura de Azkaban. Aunque para Harry era una ayuda para calmar su saboteada cabeza.

Termino revisando de nuevo y con cuidado todas sus cicatrices que, cada vez estaban menos marcadas. Al salir tomó sus medicamentos, solo para después bajar a la cocina a desayunar.

El desayuno de Nina era delicioso, pero a excepción de esa vez que no pudo comer por la fuerte especia del plato, siempre eran buenos sus platillos. Nina entonces llego con 2 sobres para Harry, seguramente los que faltaban de los abogados, terminó de desayunar antes de dirigirse al segundo piso.

Harry había adquirido nuevas costumbres, por ejemplo: La casa siempre estaba en orden. No solo porque era una de las ventajas de tener un elfo domestico, y además de que sea necesario este cuidado por su nueva no vision. También sentía cierta paz en que todo estuviera en orden y de alguna forma estaba adquiriendo esta costumbre.

Se sentó en su pequeña oficina para abrir las cartas, de alguna forma esperaba recibir las cartas que le negarían ayuda o a lo mucho interesados solo por el dinero. Y aunque una de las cartas fue así, al pedir seguridad en la paga, el otro sobre…

"Entiendo sus motivos y deseo trabajar para resolver su caso con la mayor discreción posible" Fue más comprensivo de lo que esperaba.

–¡Nina! –llamó y escucho como esta aparecía.

–¿Si, amo?

– Confirma una cita con este abogado… –Buscó el nombre en la carta–. Robert Raven.

–Ya me encargo. –La escuchó desaparecer.

Guardó los sobres dentro del cajón y se dirigió a su cuarto simplemente esperando que Nina volviera, escucho como aparecía.

–La cita esta lista para hoy amo Harry –dijo en cuanto apareció.

–Bien –murmuró–. ¿Estas lista para salir?

–Lo estoy en cuanto el amo Harry lo este

–Te espero en la puerta entonces.

Mientras iba a la puerta, Accom se escabullo sin su permiso dentro de sus túnicas. La serpiente, que siempre era una fiel y obediente compañera, esta vez se negó a bajar de su cintura. Tuvo que colocar un hechizo de peso ligero sobre ella antes de salir, no soportaría una serpiente de 3 metros enredada en su cintura todo el día.

Una vez afuera tomó la mano de la elfina, eran gruesas comparadas con las suyas y también callosas. Y aunque las manos de Harry tenían la piel gruesa por el trabajo y las cicatrices, las de Nina eran aun más gruesas.

–Llévame a una tienda que venda bastones, seguramente en artículos varios haya alguno.

–Si amo –contestó la elfina para empezar a dirigirlo.

Caminaron por el callejón que no tenia tantas personas como el día anterior, siempre por las mañanas había menos gente vagando por el lugar. Entraron en una tienda de artefactos mágicos y artículos varios, tuvo que dejar que la elfina lo guiara hasta el mostrador de la tienda.

–¿En que puedo ayudarte? –preguntó el que supuso encargado.

–Estaba en busca de un bastón largo y ligero –contestó Harry mientras colocaba sus manos en el mostrador.

–¿Y que tanto esta dispuesto a pagar? –Escuchó un tono curioso en su voz, tal vez buscando vender un articulo caro.

–Si es lo que estoy buscando pagare lo que sea necesario. –Estaba seguro de ello.

–Déjeme traerle 3 opciones –dijo el hombre.

Escucho como el hombre al parecer se levantaba y empezar a moverse en los alrededores de la tienda, no se alejo mucho cuando volvió.

–Estos dos bastones son ligeros delgados y bastante resistentes. –Sintió la mano del hombre tocarlo y extendió su mano, él coloco un bastón en su mano. –El que tienes es de un color marrón obscuro con diseños verdes.

–¿Y el otro? –Sintió como el bastón de madera era removido se su mano para ser sustituido por uno nuevo.

–Este es más largo y más pesado, pero igualmente muy resistente. Sus colores son más bien grises y plateados.

–¿No dijiste que traerías 3 opciones? –preguntó curioso del porque solo le había mostrado 2.

–La tercera opción –dijo– Es mucho más cara.

–Ya le die que pagare lo necesario –respondió con fastidió.

–Solo quería comprobarlo –confesó–. Este bastón en especifico es algo que no muchos están dispuestos a pagar.

Se lo ofreció a Harry que pudo medirlo y darsé cuenta que no era más grande del tamaño de un catalejo, además parecía estar lleno de pequeñas marcas por todo el mango.

–Este mango puede expandirse tanto como uno le ordene y cuando no lo usa vuelve a su estado original –le explicó–. El peso debería mantenerse siempre en el mismo, es decir: El peso del mango. También tiene un sistema de vinculo que permite que siempre y cuando use esto. –Le entrego en una de sus manos una pulsera delgada–. Podrá invocarle a donde usted este.

–Supongo que en definitiva el precio es mayor a los otros dos.

–Y supones bien –concordó–. Es aproximadamente el triple del valor de esos dos juntos.

–Supongo que por la cantidad de runas que se sienten es lo normal ¿Su resistencia entonces debe ser buena?

–La cantidad de daño que soporta el mango es muy alta y la parte de bastón se regenera una vez vuelva a ser generada, si no esta buscando destruirla es casi imposible.

–Aún con lo cara que es me parece una adquisición muy buena –murmuró Harry.

–Las personas prefieren comprar algo más simple que invertir en algo de buena calidad –respondió a su no pregunta.

–¿Cómo activo los hechizos?

–Solo debe sostenerlo de ambos extremos y decir "Ábrete"

–Ábrete – dijo mientras lo sostenía según lo indicado. Harry sintió entonces como el bastón se empezaba a expandir lentamente.

–Cuando este del tamaño adecuado solo diga "Detente"

Harry espero unos segundos a tenerlo del largo adecuado para detenerlo. Parecia perfecto, tan largo como él quisiera y tan ligero como el mango, y aún así sentía bien el choque con el suelo.

–Sólo quiero comprobar la invocación, si me permite, claro.

–No hay problema por mi.

–Nina– le habló a la elfina que seguía esperando en silencio a su lado.

–Si amo –preguntó alegre de ser requerida.

–Lleva este bastón tan lejos como se te ocurra y vuelve cuando este allí.

–Enseguida. – Y la escucho como muchas otras veces desaparecer con un puff.

Harry esperó en silencio un minuto antes de notar que la elfina volvía.

–Listo amo Harry –dijo emocionada al llegar.

–¿Dónde lo dejaste? –le preguntó a Nina.

–Cerca de la casa de mi primer amo, esta bastante lejos y el amo Harry podrá confirmar la veracidad del transporte de forma efectiva –dijo complacida la elfina.

–Bien hecho Nina –felicitó y dirigiéndose al hombre–. Entonces ¿Puede explicarme la forma correcta de invocarlo?

–Pues para invocarlo sólo es necesario usar la pulsera que le he dado y decir: Reditum –explicó el hombre.

–Reditum –pronunció Harry después de colocarse la pulsera.

Pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que el bastón regresaba a su mano derecha convertido de nuevo en el tamaño de un catalejo. Se puso a examinarlo con cuidado, tratando de confirmar que fuera el mismo bastón y que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño en el transporte. Se alegró de que no fuera así y se convenció de que en verdad valía la pena.

–Lo quiero –confirmó.

–¡Excelente! –contestó alegre el hombre.

Pagó la extravagante suma de dinero que pedía el hombre por el bastón y salió de la tienda con solo un poco de la ayuda de la elfina. Su nueva adquisición le impediría volver a perderlo aún con un viaje no planeado.

Al salir llevo a Nina al emporio de las lechuzas, nada más entrar escucho un ulular que le resulto familiar. Su regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Hagrid nunca llego, así que el mismo se regalaría a su vieja compañera.

Camino siguiendo el ruido familiar de la lechuza hasta estar justo en frente de ella.

–Quiero esta lechuza –dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención del encargado.

–Enseguida lo atiendo –contestó una mujer a lo lejos.

Unos minutos después salió de la tienda cargando una jaula con una joven Hedwig en sus manos y una pequeña dotación de utensilios para cuidarla. Su vieja amiga aún estaba viva, se alegraba de tenerla de nuevo a su cuidado.

Una vez en el callejón llamó a Nina a un nuevo rumbo.

–Pasemos a la tienda de animales, quiero comprar una jaula para ratones.

–¿Quiere otra nueva mascota, amo? –preguntó Nina que era la que cargaba las cosas.

–Algo así… –dijo–. Es de un viejo amigo.

Aún no sabia que hacer con esa rata pero estaba seguro de que no la dejaría correr libre estando el al alcance de capturarla.


	19. Capítulo 19 Lanzar una piedra

–1–

Se despidió de Nina y la mando a casa cargándola en el proceso con las jaulas que ahora tenia. La pequeña rata viviría unos días en una jaula con una buena protección para evitar cualquier intento de escape del animago, un poco cara tal vez, pero por nada del mundo dejaría a esa rata volver a correr libre por los pasillos.

Con el bastón extendido empezó a caminar rumbo al caldero Chorreante.

El liviano bastón era un articulo que podría utilizar sin importar cuanto llegara a crecer, y aunque ese pensamiento le aliviaba tenia un sentimiento contrariado. ¿Debía ser ciego el resto de su vida? La medicina mágica no le ayudaría y seguramente los muggles tampoco tendrían una forma para curar la ceguera, su única alternativa era que alguien creara una forma de curarlo.

¿Pero quien? La posibilidad de que alguien lograra lo imposible era muy poca. Pero él mismo tiene un collar que lo protege de la muerte que esta misma le había entregado. ¿Podría él inventar la nueva magia que le regrese la vista? Nunca había estado muy interesado en la magia curativa, y con sus calificaciones era imposible el plantearse ser un medimago. Pero era la única opción que tenia.

Tomando polvos flu en mano se traslado a la oficina de su posiblemente nuevo abogado.

Lo había decidido desde que supo que había sido descuidado ignorado por tanto tiempo por los magos. El estar solo era lo mejor y lo más seguro, tal vez los demás piensen de otra forma y lo más probable es que lo sigan tratando como un niño si no empieza a poner manos en el asunto. Pero por más que pensaba en el hombre como su única opción aún no sabia que hablar con él.

Necesitaba recobrar la confianza en los adultos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Volver a ser el centro de atención en el mundo mágico, como si no lo hubiera sido ya los últimos años.

–¿Puedo ayudarle? – En cuanto salió de la chimenea la secretaria o recepcionista le ofreció su atención.

–Tengo una cita con el Sr. Raven –contestó Harry sacudiendo el resto de ceniza que quedaba sobre él.

–¿Nombre?

–Supongo que soy la cita anónima que tiene –dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Es el dueño de la elfina que vino más temprano? –preguntó contrariada.

–Así es –dijo– ¿Esta todo en orden para mi cita o debo esperar?

–Un momento. –Escuchó a la mujer ponerse en pie y empezar a caminar.

Conto los pasos de la mujer para saber que tan lejos estaba la oficina, no conto mas de 7 pasos cuando la mujer se detuvo y tocó una puerta. Un "adelante" se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, entonces la mujer abrió la puerta y entro en la oficina dejando a Harry esperando.

Unos segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir llamando a Harry en voz alta.

–Él sr Rave lo atenderá ahora.

Harry camino hasta la mujer, claro que para él fueron mas de 7 los pasos necesarios para llegar junto a ella, pero era debido a su lejanía y aunque no lo quisiera: su baja estatura.

–Bienvenido joven… –El hombre dentro lo saludo dejando una pausa para que Harry dijera su nombre.

–¿Por qué aceptó mi caso? –preguntó Harry ignorando la pregunta.

–… –El hombre se quedo en silencio y lo escucho moverse en su silla, Harry termino de entrar en la habitación escuchando detrás de si como la puerta se cerraba.

¿Cuál era la respuesta que quería oír? ¿Una historia triste y condescendiente donde el hombre dejara en claro su odio a los maltratadores? Puede ser, pero sólo sería una excusa barata que se daría a si mismo para poder confiar en los defensores mágicos. Personas que hasta ahora no habían significado más que malas noticias o desilusiones.

–No creo que te interesen mis razones personales –respondió el hombre–. Éstas no cambiaran mis motivos para ayudarte. –Sentenció con una voz firme que no dejaba hueco a argumentos.

Sus razones no importaban, en eso tenia razón. Harry se movió por la sala hasta encontrar una silla y guardo su bastón entre sus ropas, simplemente tocando el respaldo de la silla con sus dedos se quedo allí de pie.

–Y habiendo leído mi carta, como supongo hizo ¿De que manera planea ayudarme? –preguntó poniendo a prueba su astucia.

–Su situación aunque infortunada llega a ocurrir con muchos hijos de muggles –dijo–. Pero creo que su situación es especial ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó, pero Harry no contestó su comentario–. Sus ropajes son de mago, eso quiere decir que se ha estado asociando en el mundo mágico ¿Algún mago te acogió?

–Estoy viviendo solo –contestó Harry.

–Entonces supongo que tus padres te acaban de dejar una buena fortuna que acabas de descubrir –afirmó.

–¿Le gusta hacer suposiciones Sr Raven?

–Usted escribió en su carta como desea separarse de sus tutores, en mi opinión eso debe significar que no es o no la consideras tu familia, así que solo supuse.

–Mis tutores son… –pensó un momento la palabra correcta–. Maltratadores por decir lo menos.

–Y veo que te han privado de un buen alimento, dudo que hayas comido bien si incluso compraste ropa.

–Me mataron de hambre y de sed –dijo levantando los hombres en indiferencia.

–Y por ello escapaste –afirmó el hombre sin ninguna duda–. No veo un motivo por el cual debas volver con ellos, no se si podemos convencer en un juicio de que te puedas valer por ti mismo, pero sin duda te alejaran de esos muggles.

–Me obligaron a regresar –murmuró.

–¿Quien? –preguntó curioso.

–El director Dumblendor y la subdirectora Mcgonagall.

–¿Te visitó la dirección de Hogwarts? –dijo incrédulo de sus palabras.

–Si, bueno… –murmuró– Seguro que tiene que ver con que sea Harry Potter.

El lugar se quedo en silencio un minuto, minuto que Harry aprovecho para finalmente tomar asiento en la silla, cuidando en el proceso de no recargarse en Accom que seguía escondido bajo sus ropas.

–¿Eres quien? –preguntó al fin el hombre.

–Harry Potter –contestó– Bueno, mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter.

Lo escucho levantarse de su asiento y aproximarse a él. Harry ignoro sus acciones en su mayoría, al menos hasta que sintió la mano del adulto contra su piel. Tocando su cara por accidente al levantar el mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro, escuchó un gemido de dolor que salía de sus labios solo para después dejar de vuelta su cabello en su lugar. También lo escucho dejarse caer en la silla que estaba justo a un lado de él.

–Me saque la lotería. –Lo escuchó murmurar.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de tan inadecuado comentario, y en definitiva el comportamiento de Raven tampoco había sido el más adecuado.

–No pretendo hacerlo millonario con mi dinero –dijo Harry–. Pero puede hacer lo que quiera usando mi fama.

–2–

Arreglaron papeles de contratación, dejando en claro que no podría ir por allí contando su situación de no ser estrictamente necesario. Sólo así Harry empezó a contarle a Raven sobre su versión de los hechos. El explicar que tenia un avanzado conocimiento de la magia a pesar de haber sido criado para no conocerla fue… difícil.

Pero Raven pareció al menos querer creerle, aunque no se escuchaba muy convencido y más cuando Harry se negó a decirle como la había aprendido. También le conto sobre su herencia y como había recibido la herencia Morte ya que su bóveda Potter no le fue entregada oficialmente.

Harry le contó sobre los abusos que vivió en sus años junto a sus parientes muggles y su atención medica después de escapar, mencionó como el Dr. Dominick Rackha le había atendido y ofrecido cualquier ayuda.

–Creo que obtener lo que quieres después de un caso de maltrato como el tuyo no será muy complicado –explicó– Pero en caso de que solo te alejen de tus parientes muggles ¿Tienes a algún adulto en mente para que tome tu custodia? –preguntó.

El nombre de Sirius apareció en su cabeza en cuanto lo menciono, su padrino y la añoranza de ser una familia siempre estuvo presente en su mente. Pero Black no era una persona apta para su cuidado estando encerrado en Azkaban. El segundo nombre que cruzo su mente fue Remus, el licántropo era amable y cuidadoso y seguro que no se negaría de ser su tutor, pero el hombre aún con toda su bondad había permitido que una profecía marcara su destino.

El nombre de Snape cruzo su mente unos instantes, pero su odio hacia Harry y su lealtad a Dumblendor lo convertían en un hombre que seguro no dudaría en regresarlo con los Durley. ¿Quién más podría ayudarlo? Los Wesley cruzaron por su mente, pero no son más que desconocidos y no tienen ninguna obligación con Harry. Loa Malfoy llegaron a su mente, ¿De verdad confiaría su vida a unos mortifagos? Por un momento pensó que sí, pero en el peor de los casos era mejor tener a un aliado como Remus que un enemigo como los Malfoy.

–¿Puedes localizar a Remus Lumpin?

–Claro ¿Quién es?

–Es un viejo amigo de mis padres, aunque no se si califique como apto para ser mi tutor ya que es un hombre lobo.

–Puedo contactarlo y reunirme con él, después podemos averiguar que tan "apto" es para cuidar de un niño ¿Te parece?

–Pero es el o Sirius Black –soltó el nombre y escuchó un gemido del hombre– Pero Black esta un poco atrapado por el momento.

–¿Sabes quien es Sirius Black? –preguntó con temor–. ¡Un traidor!

–No –negó Harry–. Es inocente, aunque por ahora me es imposible probarlo.

–Usted si que me sorprende cada vez más –dijo–. ¿Planea limpiar el nombre del traidor de sus padres?

–No, a ese lo quiero muerto –aseguró con firmeza.

Un nuevo silencio se quedo en el ambiente unos minutos, al parecer Raven era fácilmente imprecionable.

–Esta bien –dijo el mayor–. Mientras planea la liberación de Black ¿Por qué no hablamos de como proceder en su caso?

–Pues en realidad quiero que arregle todo para tener todo listo antes de que las personas se enteren –dio Harry–. Hay que ser los primeros en lanzar la primera piedra.


	20. Capitulo 20 O del como paso un mes

–1–

Harry se fue ese día prometiendo volver al día siguiente a la misma hora, día tras día y semana tras semana hasta que no tuviera nada que hacer junto con el mayor. Primero acomodarían todos sus servicios para demostrar que podía valerse por si mismo y sólo después contactarían con Remus.

Tuvo que contratar a un contador en el banco para demostrar que Harry manejaba bien el dinero, papeles oficiales que remarcaran que su fortuna era más que suficiente para cuidarlo hasta convertirse en un adulto. También prepararon papeles para dejar en claro su mala salud y las medidas que se estaban tomando, el nombre del sanador Dominick apareció en esos papeles para validarlos. El doctor acepto gustoso dar su ayuda a Harry, solo un par de cartas por parte de Raven fueron suficientes para explicarle la situación.

Teniendo la mayoría de las cosas preparadas dos semanas después finalmente acordaron contactar a Remus, enviaron sólo una carta explicando que necesitaba reunirse con él en cuanto le fuera posible y que tenía un abogado mágico con él.

Quería confiar en él y que no avisaría a Dumblendor en cuanto hubiera recibido la carta. Si el director se enteraba que Harry estaba en el mundo mágico seguramente trataría de alejarlo.

Por dos días no obtuvieron respuesta del licántropo, Harry aunque no quería se ponía a pensar en lo peor y que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría a las puertas de su casa para tratar de sacarlo.

El estrés que reunió esos días seguramente alerto a su elfina, pues Nina estuvo muy atenta a Harry ofreciendo sus servicios cada que podía. Finalmente él tercer día recibieron una carta en respuesta, más que nada preguntas sobre Harry y como reunirse con él. Raven respondió a la carta cuidando no preocupar más al futuro profesor.

Acordaron una fecha para reunirse con él, pero Harry nunca llegó a ese encuentro. Estaba demasiado nervioso para reunirse con él, así que Harry solo dejo que Raven hablara con Remus para explicarle su situación y su intención de convertirlo en su tutor legar si el plan inicial fallaba.

Harry quería saludarlo, si. Pero cada que pensaba en el licántropo una pena llegaba a él. ¿Cómo lidiar con un hombre muerto? Era estúpido, no había tenido ningún problema hasta ahora por vivir antes de la guerra. Sólo se sentía culpable por verlo muerto casi al final de todo.

–Parecía sospechar algo y remarco que si la próxima vez no estabas se aseguraría de contactar con Dumblendor. –Explicó Raven al siguiente día. –Así que si no quieres empezar el papeleo ahora te recomiendo que te reúnas con él –aconsejó–. Lo cite para hoy, debe llegar en 10 minutos, sino quieres cruzarte con él te recomiendo escapes ahora.

El tonó de voz que el mayor estaba usando era de regaño, su repentina acción había resultado infantil y fuera de lugar comparado a como se había estado comportando Harry.

–Perdón –dijo Harry reconociendo que se había dejado llevar por sus miedos en cuanto a Remus.

–Aunque puede que sea lo mejor –añadió Raven–. No entiendo por que quieres aplazar esto más, tal cual vamos es imposible que decidan no alejarte de los muggles.

–Es un momento de paz –comentó Harry al aire–. Ahora no soy conocido como el-niño-que-vivió, una vez que empecemos con todo…

–No le temes a la fama –comentó Raven–. Me has dado permiso de usar tu nombre para atraer más clientes.

–No a la fama –explicó–. Al rechazo que muchas veces viene acompañado con ésta.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el tiempo paso y con éste la llegada de Remus sentenciada por el toque de la puerta.

Tal vez su peso era mejor que el día que despertó, tal vez sus cicatrices eran mucho menores, tal vez su cabello no estaba tan maltratado y de hecho se sentía sedoso, tal vez era imposible ver su color de ojos ya que siempre los tenia cerrados y tal vez tenia un aura obscura rodeándole en todo momento.

Pero ese no fue ningún impedimento para que Remus reaccionara de inmediato a Harry abrazándolo sin pedir permiso. Que se mostrara preocupado, que acariciara su cabello, que gruñera al sentirlo tan delgado.

Sensaciones extrañas invadieron a Harry, se sorprendió a sentir su cuerpo tensarse. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo recibía un contacto tan amable y cálido por parte de alguien y no sabia como debía reaccionar a un simple abrazo. Quiso de nuevo en un inútil intento abrir sus ojos y ver una expresión de cariño, pero de nada sirvió y solo pudo sentir sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

Cerró sus ojos para impedir que su llanto escapara y se mordió los labios para no dejar salir ningún quejido con su respiración irregular. En respuesta ambos adultos parecieron preocuparse, uno más bien sorprendido y el otro enojado.

Harry tuvo que cubrir su rostro y alejarse un poco de los adultos para dejar de llorar.

Una vez más se presento a Remus pero esta vez ya tranquilo, aún así podía escuchar un nerviosismo en el mayor por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y Raven, bueno… él parecía divertido por todo lo ocurrido.

Pero el habiente tomo un rumbo serio cuando tuvieron que explicarle de la condición de Harry. No pasando mucho de su tiempo explicando su vida antes de escapar, solo un poco por encima casi igual que lo que le explico a Raven, omitiendo algunos detalles sobre su experimentada magia y sin saber como explicar su cuenta de banco heredada.

El licántropo parecia molesto a mas no poder cuando termino de narrar su historia y como Mcgonagall lo había regresado a esa casa justo después de verla. Quiso ayudar, prometió no contarlo a Dumblendor y prometió cuidar a Harry de cualquier persona.

Los días pasaron y permitió que Remus conociera su hogar, el había sido insistente en que necesitaba comprobar que fuera tan seguro como Harry aclamaba. Y el licántropo quedó sorprendido al conocer la casa. También saludo a Nina que parecia tímida en presencia del mayor.

Y entre cuentos legales y reuniones amistosas con charlas que siempre duraban más de lo planeado el mes había terminado y Hogwart estaba a solo un viaje en tren.


	21. Capitulo 21 Tú casa es!

–1–

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por la plataforma 9 ¾ seguido por un baúl que le seguía de cerca con una jaula de búho sobre él. Tenía su bastón en mano extendiéndose lo menos posible para no molestar a nadie, aunque el adulto que caminaba por delante de él era más que suficiente para marcar su camino.

Remus había insistido en ir a su revisión con Dominick para recibir personalmente un reporte del sanador. Y como buen posible futuro tutor no había salido de allí hasta confirmar que la salud de Harry iba en mejora, pero lo escucho gruñir cuando se enteró de su estado anterior.

–¿Harry? –llamó al menor.

El licántropo se estaba comportando bien. Harry había puesto un muro entre ellos dos en cuanto a cercanía, le gustaba estar con él pero una cosa era hablar con Raven sobre su magia y su salud y otra muy diferente era hablar con Remus. Aún así el futuro profesor respetaba siempre que Harry no quería abordar un tema y guardaba espacio en la espera de que Harry se abriera con él.

–¿Quieres entrar al tren ahora, o prefieres esperar a que este apunto de marcharse? –Le preguntó Remus deteniéndose para escuchar su respuesta.

–Creó que entrare ahora –contestó Harry–. Cuida de Nina y dile a Raven que se mueva rápido.

–Creó que se lo habías dejado claro ya –sugirió–. Pero no te preocupes le recordare que debe apresurar el juicio.

–Y cuida a Nina –repitió–. No quiero que se quede sola en casa.

El mayor de pronto puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry despeinándolo más de lo que estaba en el proceso, había sustituido los abrazos por esa caricia.

–Cuidare muy bien de Nina –afirmó–. No te preocupes por nosotros.

El mayor lo llevo hasta la entrada del tren y lo ayudo a subir, antes de que Harry terminara de entrar volvió a sentir la mano del mayor sobre su cabeza.

–Cuídate. –Lo escucho decir con cierta tristeza.

El tiempo que Harry había pasado con Remus era lo más parecido a un padre que nunca tuvo, una sensación que incluso en su otra vida no logro tener con tanta intensidad como ahora. Remus no vivía con él pero era casi lo mismo, una vez que puso sus manos sobre Harry no había día en que no se reunieran.

Harry coloco su bastón en el suelo y su mano en la pared que daba a las puertas, si la puerta estaba abierta y escuchaba ruidos dentro decidía no pasar. Los estudiantes que caminaban por los pasillos no eran muchos y la mayoría no eran un problema para Harry, claro que uno que otro molestaban su camino de vez en cuando pero solo los rodeaba y seguía andando.

Paso unos cuantos camarotes hasta encontrar uno vació, o al menos que no tenia ningún ruido dentro de éste. Al entrar dejo su baúl estático en el suelo y acaricio a Hedwig que seguía en su jaula, cerro la puerta de éste sin poner el seguro por si alguien quería acompañarlo.

Recogió una parte de su cabello dejando solo el mechón que le cubría su rostro. Saco de su baúl un libro de magia curativa para principiantes que había conseguido y se sentó a leer mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

–2–

Una voz familiar lo distrajo de su lectura, al principio lo la reconoció pero después se dio cuenta que era la voz de Ron que pasaba fuera de su cabina. Se estaba inútilmente defendiendo de las burlas de los gemelos, que lo estaban molestando por dejarse limpiar por su madre. Los escucho pasar de largo y de alguna forma se sintió aliviado de no hablar con ellos.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a Harry, no supo quien era hasta que escuchó la voz del chico.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el chico no invitado.

–¿Quién eres Tú? –repitió Harry insinuando a que él era el que debía presentarse y no al revés.

–¿Eres ciego o solo un hijo de muggles? –dijo el comentario con burla en su voz y escucho las risas de dos chicos detrás de él.

–La primera –contestó Harry cerrando el libro–. ¿Me dirás quien eres?

–… –El chico se quedo en silencio, y Harry solo miró a donde él estaba. –Draco Malfoy –susurró.

–3–

Draco se había entrado en silencio y lo escuchó sentarse a él y a sus dos seguidores delante de Harry. Volvió abrir el libro una vez que pasaron un minuto en silencio.

–¿Cómo puedes leer si eres ciego? –preguntó el rubio sin delicadeza.

–No necesito ver, mis dedos pueden sentir las letras –contestó a su pregunta.

–¿Y si no tocas el libro no puedes leer?

–Si tapo tus ojos ¿Puedes leer?

–… –El no contestó al entender que su pregunta era absurda. –¿Quién eres? No es normal que los magos estén ciegos.

–Ya lo dijiste, no soy normal.

–4–

Draco le hacía preguntas y comentarios cada cierto tiempo, incluso Crabble y Goyle se atrevieron a preguntar "¿Cómo caminas sin tropezarte?" "¿Es difícil leer?" y cosas por el estilo que Harry respondía. Sentía que lo trataban como a un juguete único, pero de alguna forma no le molestaba. La ceguera era un tema tabú del que casi nadie quería hablar y poder explicarlo aunque fuera una vez era liberador.

Hermione había pasado por su cabina a medio viaje preguntando por la rana de Neville, y Draco fue el encargado de sacarla para después volver a preguntar por su nombre.

–¿Es importante mi nombre? –preguntó esta vez Harry.

–Mi padre estaría interesado en conocerte –contestó Draco, aunque claro que no era más que una simple excusa.

–Harry –dijo–. Hary Potter.

Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que de nuevo empezaron a preguntar, pero esta vez por su cicatriz y su "gran" hazaña. Esta vez Harry se negó a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas.

–5–

El tren paró antes de que se dieran cuenta, bajaron dejando sus cosas atrás como de costumbre. Draco no dejaba de rondarlo, aunque en algún punto del viaje se había enojado con Harry por no dejarle ver su cicatriz tampoco lo dejaba solo.

A pesar de su desacuerdo con el rubio la compañía de él fue una gran ayuda en el camino rocoso que tuvieron que caminar y paseo en bote que tuvieron que tomar.

Y ahora estaba seguro de algo, odiaba los botes.

–6–

Masas de plasma se posaron frente a él, la magia de la que estaban hechos los fantasmas las sentía con plenitud, ¿Otro de sus atributos otorgados por la muerte?. La energía que desprendían era similar a la de Accom, porque sí, su serpiente emitía una energía que le ayudaba a Harry a saber donde estaba siempre. Aunque desde que solo se desprende de él cuando están en un lugar cerrado, era difícil perderla.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y todos los alumnos empezaron a caminar hacía adentro, no era tan complicado moverse si solo seguía a los demás.

La selección empezó sin problemas, y más que poner atención en ésta se dedicaba a contar los pasos que daban los demás niños que salían de la fila para colocarse el sobrero y caminar a sus mesas. Suficiente para localizar las mesas de Slytherin, Griffyndor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

–¡Harry Potter! –Escuchó como era llamado.

Con su bastón por delante y contando los pasos que los anteriores niños habían dado caminó al frente. Escuchó los murmullos por todo él lugar que, estaba seguro, eran mayores a la primera vez que hizo esto.

La profesora Mcgonagall lo tomo del brazo y Harry por impulso la alejo de él, el toque de la mujer le traía un desagradable recuerdo. La maestra no dijo nada ante su comportamiento y simplemente le coloco el sombrero a Harry.

"Interesantes recuerdos los tuyos" Escuchó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza. "¿Que camino quieres tomar?¿Sigues siendo el niño de 17 años acaso?"

"¿Hay alguna diferencia?" Preguntó "Aún lucho por mis seres queridos"

"Pero antes luchabas por todos, no solo tus seres queridos" Respondió el sombrero, Harry iba a replicar pero el grito del sombrero lo interrumpió.

–¡SLYTHERIN!


	22. Capitulo 22 Pesadilla

_**Nota: Este capitulo es especial, recuerdan que iba a escribir como Harry quedo ciego? Pues lo subí aquí!**_

 _ **Si no quieren leerlo puse notas al principio y al final de estas escenas, son libres de saltarse esa parte ^^**_

 _ **Si lo leen no se quejen! Los he advertido!**_

–1–

Harry ya no buscaba mantenerse en pie por un bien mayor, había visto tantas crueldades antes. Sus pies se empezaron a mover antes que su cabeza, se dirigía rumbo a la casa Slytherin, su nueva casa.

Era imposible no darse cuenta que ya no luchaba por el bien mayor, pero no pueden culparlo una vez ya murió al tratar de salvar a todos. Su mente había estado tan tranquila mientras estuvo muerto, sin las preocupaciones o las cargas que ahora sentía.

Aunque en su mente se negaba a dejar ir su ser de 17 años por todos aquellos buenos recuerdos, estaba asustado de admitir que no era más que un pobre niño ciego de 11 años. Se puso a recordar a sus amigos y los buenos tiempos, sus charlas con Remus y Sirius, sus escapadas con Hermine y Ron. Pero sus buenos incluso se opacaban como las preocupaciones gritos y soledad que escucho y sintió antes. Ver a Sirius morir, a Cedrig, Dumblendor, Dobby y Snape…

Escuchar los gritos de Hermione mientras era torturada, encontrase con Luna capturada en una celda. Encontrar los cuerpos de Remus, Tonks y Fred y escuchar el llanto. Todos pasando por un mal rato mientras luchaban en una guerra en la que pusieron tantos de sus ánimos en Harry solo para que al final el tuviera que perder.

Una mano lo detuvo en su camino, se asustó al darse cuenta que estaba al final de la mesa Slytherin.

–Siéntate conmigo Potter –ordenó Draco y Harry así lo hizo.

No hablo mucho por el resto de la noche, pero tampoco hacia ninguna falta.

–2–

Los dormitorios de Slytherin eran fríos, pero era agradable, su propia casa no tenia una temperatura demasiado elevada. Los prefectos les dieron un discurso de bienvenida y les señalaron los dormitorios individuales.

Fue con ayuda de Draco que encontró el suyo, después de todo aunque berrinchudo y mandón él estaba siendo de gran ayuda en todos estos momentos.

Marco su puerta con las mismas letras con las que había marcado su casa y entro cerrando la puerta para poder estar solo libre de las preguntas de los demás Slytherin.

Reviso el cuarto con cuidado tratando de memorizarlo, no era muy grande pero tenia su propio baño y era más que suficiente. Recordó la única vez que había visitado la sala común, los adornos verde y plata seguro que estaban esparcidos por todo su cuarto también.

Aunque ¿Qué importaba el color cuando no podía ver?

Se sentó sobre su cama y se preparo para dormir, sin olvidar tomar las mismas medicinas que aún necesitaba para mejorar su salud.

 _ **PESADILLA**_.

–3–

Estaba en el jardín regando las plantas como era su deber, hoy había sido un día tranquilo ya que tío Vernon y Dudley habían salido durante gran parte de la tarde. Eso significaba que nadie estaba molestando a Harry hoy y solo debía cumplir sus deberes del día.

–Harry.

Era su tía Petunia, era extraño que le hablara tan calmadamente aunque considerando lo alto del sol supuso que debía querer que le ayudara a preparar la comida. Dejo la regadera a un lado y se apresuro a entrar a la casa, vio a su tía Petunia en la cocina y se acerco a ella para ayudarla.

–No es necesario –dijo de pronto volteando a verlo–. Solo siéntate en la mesa.

–Esta bien… – respondí con mi voz más baja.

Tome asiento en la primer silla que encontré y me senté esperando tan quieto como me fue posible a que ella hiciera algo. La miraba y recordaba que ella era la única en esa casa que no lo había lastimado físicamente, algunas veces le gritaba claro, pero ni una sola vez había levantado una mano en contra de él. Aún cuando tío Vernon se enojaba ella no lo golpeaba, eso no significaba que no la odiaba cada que él recibía un golpe de su tío y ella solo miraba.

Un ruido conocido lo asusto. Escuchó el auto de tío Vernon estacionarse en la entrada y sus manos hicieron un puño en la mesa, le asustaba saber que había llegado a casa y quería salir de allí.

–Harry.

Escuchó a Petunia llamarlo y cuando giro la cabeza para verlo la escena se congeló por un segundo en su cabeza. Ella estaba delante de él sosteniendo un sartén con ambas manos y estaba apunto de golpearlo.

Un golpe lo desconcertó, su cabeza empezó a arder y por un segundo no se movió, un segundo golpe en la frente le dejo un sentimiento de dolor. No se entero si grito o no, estaba desconcertado pero se las apaño para poner sus dos manos en su cabeza para evitar más golpes.

Un golpe en las costillas lo tumbo de la silla y lo dejo sin aire, sus manos bajaron de su cabeza y solo podía sentir que se estaba ahogando. Un nuevo golpe en la cabeza le hizo darse cuenta que su cabeza no estaba ardiendo por el dolor, la sartén que estaba usando su tía para golpearla estaba caliente.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, no estaba seguro de cuales golpeaban su rostro sus manos o su torso, dejo de pelear y solo empezó a rogar inútilmente por quedar inconsciente.

Podía sentir su piel quemándose y sus huesos rompiéndose, el dolor era perturbador pero el sonido de la sartén quemándolo en cada golpe lo era aun más. Sus ojos se cerraron y ya no vio nada, estaba ansioso por finalmente caer en la inconsciencia. Sus oídos aun escuchaban y pudo oír claramente el sartén caer al suelo y la voz de tío Vernon al llegar, entonces lo ultimo que escucho fueron las palabras de su agresora.

–Te prepare una sorpresa.

 _ **PESADILLA**_.

–4–

Harry despertó alterado y sudando, su respiración era agitada y estaba asustado.

Sintió su estomago revolverse y tuvo que tapar con sus manos su boca, se levanto corriendo y entro al baño atragantándose por un momento con su vomito y teniendo aun más ánimos de soltar todo su estomago. Pero su voluntad fue mayor y pudo aguantar hasta llegar al baño antes de abrir su boca.

No tuvo tiempo de apartar su cabello cuando de nuevo empezó a dejar todo su alimento en el baño, trato de apartar su cabello cuando se detuvo a tomar aire pero era inútil, ya se había ensuciado. Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse.

"Todo eso ya paso, todo ya paso" se repitió para tranquilizarse.

Su respiración se calmo y toco su cabeza, estaba sudando a mares. Lo peor que una pesadilla vivida era un recuerdo vivido. Incluso hubiera preferido una de las pesadillas que Tom le hubiera mandado para torturarlo, cualquier cosa menos ese recuerdo.

Se levanto lentamente el suelo y entonces jalo la palanca del baño, se acerco al grifo y tomo un poco de agua para enjuagar su boca.

Se dirigió a la ducha y se quito la camisa, necesitaba un baño de agua fría, abrió la regadera y se metió a ella sin importarle que aun tenia la parte baja de su ropa puesta, se incoó en el baño sintiendo el frio del agua

"Todo ya paso" Se dijo Harry una vez más para tranquilizarse.


	23. Capitulo 23 Rumores

-1-

-Mens Map -susurró mientras estaba sentando al borde de la cama, nada ocurrió-. Mens Map. -Estaba agotado, no logro dormir el resto de la noche así que solo se puso a lanzar el hechizo. Nada ocurrió. -Mens Map. -Nada ocurrió.

Arrojo su varita a lo lejos enojado, esa varita que había querido conseguir con tanta alegría ahora sólo la escuchó rebotar en alguna parte del suelo. Saco de entre sus ropas su otra varita, su verdadera varita.

-Mens Map. -Pudo o no ser una coincidencia por haber estado practicando lanzar el hechizo antes, pero esta vez funciono.

Se abrumo por la nueva imagen en su cabeza, la cantidad de cosas que se marcaban con ese hechizo era más de lo que esperaba. Había tratado de lanzar el hechizo Procul faciem que debía dominar antes que este, pero cada que lo intentaba nada ocurría así que un día simplemente se rindió.

Pero ahora que más que nunca necesitaba sentirse seguro simplemente se puso a conjurar Mens Map una y otra vez.

Ahora no solo sabia donde estaban las cosas en la habitación, podía distinguirlas en una pequeña área a su alrededor. Era lo más similar a "ver" que tenia, distinguir una pared de una puerta aún sin ser capaz de ver ningún color.

Y por alguna razón... lloró.

-2-

Al final no durmió nada más por la noche, se preparo como era su costumbre para salir tomando sus medicinas y untando sobre su cuerpo esa pastosa pomada que estaba desapareciendo sus cicatrices con lentitud.

Tocó su rostro oculto, las quemaduras que quedaban sobre él casi habían desaparecido. Deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho, sus costillas ya no estaban tan marcadas, los huesos aún se sentían pero ya no era alarmante. Al terminar simplemente se vistió y se enredo a Accom en la cintura, ya era tanta la costumbre de tenerlo con él que lo hacía sin pensar.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió a la sala común, las personas que estaban allí se callaron un momento al verlo caminar y el observó sus figuras amorfias que se proyectaban en su mente. Se quedo apartado del grupo hasta que Draco lo encontró, el niño rubio lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su grupo.

Ellos hablaban de las clases que les gustaría tener y los puntos que obtendrían durante el día, Harry solo estaba emocionado distinguiendo que a su alrededor había mesas, sillas y sillones; cuadros colgados y lámparas, pero esas últimas cosas no tenían ningún significado cuando Harry no podía ver un sólo color.

Los prefectos les entregaron las asignaturas y guiaron a los alumnos de primer año al gran comedor para desayunar. Draco no le alejaba de Harry e incluso parecia querer guiarlo de la mano por todo el camino, Harry solo se dejo ser, le convenía tener un aliado en la casa aunque ese fuera Draco.

Dictados, preguntas y practicas. Todo eso se le daba bien durante las clases, pero cuando a algún profesor escribía en la pizarra en lugar de pedir ayuda simplemente había encantado las tizas de los profesores sin que lo notaran.

Se preguntaba cuando el rubio preguntaría por esto.

-3-

Escuchaba cuchicheos mientras caminaba, las personas no habían dejado de hablar de él. Y en lugar de acercarse ellos mismos y preguntar cualquier cosa a Harry se quedaban a lo lejos esparciendo rumores de su condición.

Mientras que los Slytherin habían escuchado por la voz de Draco sobre su ceguera presumiendo haber sido el primero en descubrirlo y explicando que usaba su bastón para caminar y sus manos para leer. Como si el fuera el más inteligente por saberlo.

Las demás casas en cambio se debatían entre si Harry era ciego o solo presumía su bastón. Que puede ver ya que nunca ha pedido ayuda para leer o que solo caminaba con ese bastón para alejar a las personas a su alrededor. Simples rumores que se expanden ya que no quieren preguntar por ellos mismos.

Descubrió a los gemelos Weasley tratando de hacer que se tropezara dejando cajas zapatos o rocas en su camino, claro que no lo habían conseguido ni una sola vez.

La primera vez Draco aparto las cosas del camino, pero mientras estaba distraído lo volvieron a intentar, pero fue fácil retirar muchas de sus cosas con el bastón y el resto simplemente las esquivaba. No los podía culpar por tener curiosidad, pero eso no excusaba su comportamiento infantil.

-4-

La primer clase de pociones fue en medio de la semana, Snape el hombre que había odiado por tantos años estaba allí frente a él a pesar de haberlo visto morir en sus brazos.

-Harry Potter. -Se detuvo en su nombre. -Veo que tenemos una celebridad entre los Slytherin.

Las palabras sonaban amigables, pero ya a conocido suficiente a ese profesor como para saber que planeaba algo.

-Pero por favor podría quitarse ese pelo de la cara, su mala educación me parece aborrecible -comentó el hombre.

Allí estaba, eran distintas las palabras pero era la misma situación: "Demasiado popular como para seguir las reglas" que el propio profesor había auto impuesto en Harry desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-Discúlpeme profesor, pero no me siento cómodo atando mi cabello -respondió, aunque era obvio que el hombre no aceptaría esa excusa.

-Tal vez es por eso que tiene una pésima vista. -Seguía con su tono casual. -Estoy seguro que vera mejor una vez se retire ese mechón.

El profesor era demasiado insistente, pero su comentario le hizo darse cuenta que el hombre pensaba que Harry podía ver. El director Dumblendor ¿Que dijo exactamente sobre Harry a los maestros?

-Le aseguró que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra -contestó Harry.

-Por favor Sr Potter, estoy siendo amable por ser parte de mi casa pero es una orden -dijo esta vez con su típico tono-. Retire el cabello de su rostro o tendré que quitarle puntos.

-¿Quieres levantarte el cabello Potter? -recriminó esta vez Draco.

Harry suspiró, sabia que si el rubio se había metido era por no querer quedar mal frente a su padrino. Pero seguramente más alumnos de Slytherin también le estarían reprochando con la mirada a pesar de saber que era inútil, y podía escuchar claramente los murmullos de los Gryffindor que se dividían entre temor, burla e interés.

Desato su cabello por completo para tomar el lazo entre sus manos y tomando todo su cabello lo ató sin mucho cuidado de que estuviera bien peinado.

Escuchó a algunos Gryffindor ahogarse o toser, pero no hubo más comentarios por parte de Severus dirigidos a Harry. ¿Tal vez lo veía como una falta de respeto?

Las quemaduras en su rostro era mucho menores y su piel se sentía suave, pero las marcas seguían allí deformando su piel de manera preocupante a la vista de los demás.


	24. Capitulo 24 Disculpas

_Gracias por el amor en los comentarios :3_

* * *

–1–

En cuanto el joven Potter ató su cabello todos los alumnos que habían volteado a mirarlo gracias a su constante insistencia se asustaron. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido con el rostro de Potter? Las marcas en su cara ¿Eran quemaduras?

Pero la forma de estas era tan concentrada que no parecían hechas por un simple accidente, el conoció al niño cuando era un bebe y en definitiva ¡No tenia esa cicatriz!

Entonces recordó las palabras que el Director había comunicado a todos los profesores antes de iniciar las clases:

–Tiene una muy mala vista y necesita de ese bastón que siempre lleva con él, por favor ayúdenlo en todo lo que pida.

"¡Estupideces! El niño Potter solo quiere llamar la atención y de alguna forma logró manipular al anciano para recibir un trato especial." Fueron sus primeros pensamientos.

Ahora era obvio que algo no estaba bien con el niño, aunque él no parecia nada alterado de ser el centro de atención. Se sorprendió a si mismo frunciendo el ceño sin despegar la mirada de Potter, sus ojos viajaron a Draco que no apartaba la vista de su compañero con miedo, de alguna forma parecía apunto de entrar en pánico.

Tosió a con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos los alumnos al frente y así continuar con la case. Todos regresaron su vista al profesor quitando así la atención a Potter.

–2–

Después de ese incomodo silenció Snape continuo con la clase con normalidad, le hubiera gustado ver las expresiones de sus compañeros, pero solo "veía" figuras amorfas distorsionadas a su alrededor. Digno de una película de terror de hecho.

Tuvo un déjà vu cuando el caldero de Nevielle exploto en medio de la clase, había olvidado que eso había pasado y se sorprendió igual que la primera vez; aunque ahora no recibió un solo regaño de su profesor. Al terminar con su propia poción Harry se levanto de su asiento para entregar su frasco a Severus.

–No esta mal –murmuró el profesor en cuanto lo entregó–. Potter, espera después de clase, quiero hablar contigo.

–Esta bien. –Se limitó a contestar Harry para regresar a su asiento junto a Draco.

El rubio termino y entrego su poción poco después. La clase dio fin y mientras todos salían del salón Harry se levantaba y caminaba junto a su profesor.

–¿Puedo…? –pidió el profesor pero se quedo a media frase, ¿Esperaba que adivinara? Bueno, Solo había una cosa por la que le había sorprendido.

–Es libre de examinarme –concedió Harry.

Una de las manos de su profesor sujetaron su rostro del mentón, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió las yemas de su otra mano moverse por su rostro. Parecia estar marcando los limites de las quemaduras con sus manos, una vez hecho esto presiono su piel.

Las mano se detuvo y se traslado a su oreja, ¿Tenia quemaduras allí? Supuso que si, y se sintió estúpido por haber estado ignorando esa parte de su cuerpo mientras aplicaba la pomada, tardaría mas en sanar solo por esto. Las manos de su profesor lo soltaron.

–¿Alguien ha revisado esto? –preguntó Snape.

–Mi sanador –respondió con sencillez.

–¿Y que te ha recetado?

–Una pomada para cicatrices básica.

–¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas usándola?

–Un mes.

–¿Qué clase de ungüento es?

–Lo traigo conmigo, ¿quiere verlo?

Harry no espero respuesta de su profesor cuando de sus ropas saco el cinturón con sus medicinas, lo llevaba cargando para tomas las pociones que correspondían a la tarde. Saco de su compartimento el ungüento y se lo ofreció al porcionista.

–¿Cuál es el nombre de tu sanador?

–Dominick Rackha

El mayor tomo el frasco de las manos de Potter y extrajo una parte del contenido, entonces le devolvió al chico el frasco.

–Puede retirarse –informó mientras el mismo se alejaba del menor.

Harry guardo el ungüento de nuevo en su lugar y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, más a medio camino se detuvo para hablarle a su profesor.

–Hablare con Dominick para hablarle de usted. –No obtuvo una respuesta de su profesor pero siguió caminando rumbo a la salida.

Aunque Snape no dijo ni una sola intención de disculpa no fue necesario, sus acciones era lo suficientemente amables como para hablar por el propio profesor.

–3–

Salió del salón para caminar a su siguiente clase, un chico a su lado de pronto jaló el lazo de su cabello. No conforme con despeinarlo Draco revolvió su cabello un poco hasta cubrir de nuevo su rostro.

–Así esta mejor –dijo el chico con un tono de voz aliviado.

–¿Qué no amaste mi nuevo peinado? –comentó Harry con sarcasmo.

–¿Estas loco? –musitó–. Sera mejor que no lleves ese peinado fuera de la clase de Snape –demandó.

–Como digas. –Concedió.

–4–

No ponía nada de atención durante las clases de Quirrell, no hacia falta tampoco. El tembloroso profesor apenas y explicaba bien una sola clase, aunque claro que el motivo por el que se distraía no eran los temblores de su maestro.

El aura obscura que emitía de su espada lo distraían más que cualquier cosa, sus planeas aún no incluían a Voldemort y agradecía tampoco estar incluido en los planes del espectro. Aunque eso terminaría cambiando claro, pero esperaba tener para entonces un plan infalible contra él.

–5–

Ese día por la mañana recibió un par de cartas, la primera de Remus y la segunda de Raven. Si todo había ido según lo planeado habrían iniciado ya los tramites para su emancipación y le pedirían salir de la escuela para asistir a dar su declaración, pero no se atrevía a abrir ninguno de los dos sobres. ¿Y si había salido mal?

Se regaño mentalmente por tener tan pocas esperanzas, habían planeado todo con mínimo detalle y era imposible que se quedaran sin jugadas por dar. Tomó sus cartas y se levanto del comedor, quería un poco de privacidad para leer tranquilamente sus cartas.

–¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó Draco deteniéndolo por el brazo.

–A leer mis cartas. –Esperó hasta que el rubio decidió soltarlo para seguir caminando, pero él hizo ademan de seguirlo. –Draco. –Volteó hacia él–. Quiero estar solo.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender al niño, en verdad fuera de la sala común era muy raro que no estuviera cerca de Draco. Pero seguramente lo que lo sorprendió había sido su tono de voz, Harry no daba ordenes ni exigía nada.

Draco entonces regreso a sentarse con el grupo de Slytherin.


	25. Capitulo 25 Accom

–1–

Salió del comedor dejando a Draco y a los demás. Caminó hasta un patio alejado para abrir las cartas, y encantando primero la carta de Remus se permitió conjugar el hechizo para que se leyeran solas: Legitur Caecus.

"Para Harry:

Hola cachorro, supongo que ya has empezado a perder los nervios pensando en el motivo por el que te contactamos ahora.

No te angusties no es nada malo, en cuanto fuiste a Hogwarts Raven ya estaba listo para empezar con todo. Lamentamos haber tardado toda la semana en informarte, pero no nos dieron permiso de sacarte en medio un día escolar..

Dumblendor parece interesado por tu educación, se ha disculpado y pedido que no salgas hasta hoy. Seguro que te llamara a su oficina por la tarde y antes de que entres en paranoilla quería ser yo el que te avisara.

Te estaremos esperando por la tarde.

Hasta entonces:

Remus Lumpin."

Escuchar la voz del mayor en la carta le hizo tranquilizarse. No estaba seguro de ser tan obvio en cuanto a su negatividad, pero al parecer si, Remus había adivinado su comportamiento nervioso a pesar de solo haber pasado un par de semanas con él.

Se pregunto si era tan obvio o solo el licántropo podía saberlo por su instinto animal, ¿No dicen que los lobos huelen el miedo?

Si Remus le estaba explicando que hoy saldría al juicio entonces Raven le explicaría como había salido todo, no lo dudo más y abrió el sobre con el nombre de Raven.

"Para Harry Potter:

Hoy finalmente se nos ha otorgado el permiso para que salgas de la escuela.

Mientras te estabas divirtiendo y consiguiendo nuevos amigos Remus y yo hemos estado paseándonos todos los días por el ministerio.

Al momento de ver tu nombre se negaron a aceptar revisar tu caso de tutela, parecían necios hasta que amenace con movernos por los periódicos revelando tu historia de maltrato, hasta entonces los malditos decidieron aceptar.

Tienen miedo de dejarte en peligro y que termines muriendo, pero quedarían todavía peor si se difunde que has estado siendo maltratado hasta ahora. Aunque terminara sabiéndose, ya sabes, ellos quieren quedar como los justos que te han salvado.

Pero ¡hey! Tu director finalmente acepto que salieras hoy, creí que opondría mas resistencia considerando que él fue el que te dejo en esa casa. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pero no te preocupes, tenemos todo listo y aunque algo saliera mal lo podríamos resolver en el acto.

No quiero que te ilusiones, pero si la cosa va bien es posible que solo tu declaración sea suficiente como para decidir tu tutela.

Atentamente: Rodolfo Raven."

Raven tenia una forma de expresarse tan extraña que a pesar de estar diciéndole a Harry que todo ha sido problema tras otro, de alguna forma lograba que no estuviera alarmado.

Confiar en ese par de adultos era acogedor, parece que no había tomado la decisión equivocada al confiar en ellos.

–2–

Iba camino a la sala común para quedarse en un lugar localizable por sus maestros cuando tropezó con alguien que corría justo en su dirección, el choque termino provocando que Harry cayera al suelo y que su bastón fuera lanzado a quien sabe donde.

–¡Lo…Lo siento! –se disculpo el chico que también había caído.

–No importa –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie de inmediato, en cuanto se puso de pie conjuro su bastón.

–Tú… tú eres Harry Potter ¿verdad? –preguntó el niño.

–¿Lo dices por el bastón? –preguntó–. Si, y ¿tu eres… ?

–¡Ah! Yo… –pareció dudarlo–. Nevielle Longbottom.

–Un gusto Neville –Inclino su cabeza como un saludo.

–¿No te molesta que sea un Gryffindor? –preguntó asombrado.

–Oh ¿Eres un Gryffindor? –Se hizo el desentendido– No lo puedo saber, para mi todos son iguales.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto el chico aún más asombrado–. ¿No te importa que seamos de casas rivales?

–Lo que quiero decir –dijo–. Es que no puedo ver ningún color, así que literalmente todos son iguales para mi –aclaró.

–Oh… –murmuró–. Entonces, ¿ves en blanco y negro?

–Eso dije. –Harry se río–. Lo siento, pero iba de camino a otra parte.

–oh… si, claro… perdón –se disculpo apenado–. Te detuve, yo, bueno…

–Si quieres puedes hablar conmigo en otro momento –ofreció Harry–. No tengo problema en responder tus dudas después.

–Emm… si, bueno.. gracias –dijo el chico apenado para después empezar a caminar.

Harry entonces estiro su bastón, tal vez no era tan necesario ahora que su mapa mental era más explicativo, pero prefería seguir usándolo a pesar de esto. Sintió como Accom se deslizaba debajo de sus túnicas, eso era inusual. Revisó que Neville estuviera bastante lejos para hablarle.

–¿Y por que te bajas? –preguntó.

–Caminare yo solo, no quiero un niño cayendo sobre mi –siseó la serpiente en respuesta y con aparente molestia.

Harry sonrió de lado, su perezosa serpiente casi no se había despegado de él mientras caminaban por Hogwarts, siendo su cuarto el único lugar donde la serpiente se dignaba a moverse por ella misma.

–Además no necesitas que te acompañe todo el tiempo en la escuela –mencionó.

–Puedes caminar por donde quieras, solo no hagas que nadie se tropiece.

–No quiero ser pisado por niños no te preocupes.

Harry se permitió sonreír por el comentario de su acompañante, que a pesar de estar en el suelo seguía a Harry de cerca.

–3–

Accom seguía caminando detrás de él cuando sintió como pasaban a lado de un fantasma, todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque se dio cuenta que el fantasma y Accom interactuaban. ¿O el fantasma interactuó con Accom?

Estaba seguro que el fantasma había acariciado la cabeza de Accom, ¿De verdad era posible?

–¿Los fantasmas te pueden ver? –preguntó asombrado después de que el fantasma se fuera.

–Son seres que han muerto al menos una vez, así que sí –contestó Accom como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Y hasta ahora me entero?

–Yo ya le había explicado que solo aquellos que hayan muerto una vez podían verme –respondió Accom.

–Pero… Yo creí… –refunfuño–. Creí que debían estar vivos.

–Pues creyó mal, amo Harry –contestó la serpiente.

–Ya lo creo… –murmuró Harry para seguir caminando.

–4–

Entró en la sala común y busco un sillón apartado. Si Accom era visto por fantasmas ¿Debía preocuparse de que le hablaran a Dumblendor sobre él? El reptil no era una amenaza… que supiera.

Es verdad, ¿Accom tiene algún tipo de veneno? Cuando lo alimento estuvo seguro que se comió a su presa mientras se enrollaba en ésta, eso era propio de las serpientes son venenos. Pero Accom también poseía un par de colmillos bastante grandes.

Nunca se le había ocurrido usar a Accom como un arma, claro que su labor es hacerle compañía. Es lo que la muerte le dijo sobre él. Y Accom mismo se presentó como una serpiente con bastos conocimientos. Accom era más útil como maestro que otra cosa, así que sí, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar si tenia algún veneno.

–¿Eres capaz de matar a un mago? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Si, ¿Quiere que elimine a alguien?

–No, nada de eso –regañó–. ¿Qué tan potente es tu veneno?

–Demasiado –contestó–. Fui diseñada para tener ataque mortales que causan necrosis en las áreas que mi veneno toque.

–¿Tanto así? –preguntó asombrado.

–No me es útil para cazar, solo asesinar.

–Pues que… mal –¿supongo?.

–Harry Potter –Escuchó la voz del profesor Snape llamarlo desde lo que supuso: la puerta de la sala común. No podía saberlo con certeza, estaba demasiado lejos como para que su pequeño mapa mental lo localizara.

–¿Si? –preguntó colocándose de pie para caminar rumbo al profesor.

–El director quiere hablar contigo.

–Oh…

–5–

Potter estaba de pie removiéndose incómodo frente a él, no sabia como comportarse con el chico. Pero el joven en verdad había hablado con su sanador sobre él permitiéndole acceso a alguna de la información de Potter.

–Sígueme –ordenó en su tono autoritario y empezó a caminar.

Las cicatrices de su rostro levaban un poco más de 2 años en él, ¡Solo tenia 8 años entonces! Pero lo peor era que no eran las únicas cicatrices que tenia, las más viejas eran de hace 8 años cuando el solo tenía 3 años.

Era normal que no curara por completo sus cicatrices a pesar de llevar ya un mes con ese ungüento, la cantidad de daño que había sufrido su piel era más que exagerada. No estaba seguro de que tan bien serviría incluso un producto fabricado por él, pero buscaría una forma de ser más efectivo.

–Regaliz –le susurró a la gárgola del despacho del director.

Siguió caminando esta vez escaleras arriba volteando de vez en cuando para revisar que Potter le siguiera el paso. No se había enterado de todos sus datos ni mucho menos, pero ahora que lo observaba mejor era tan obvio que su peso estaba muy bajo. Si ya hace un mes que recibe tratamiento no quería imaginarlo por aquel entonces.

–¡Severus, Harry! –saludó el director en cuanto llegaron a su oficina–. Siéntate Harry, mi niño tengo que notificarte algo que seguramente ya sabes.

Potter se fue a sentar en una de las sillas, se le veía más relajado ahora que durante todo el camino.

–Severus, tu también puedes tomar asiento –ofreció el anciano.

–No gracias –contesto para permanecer de pie.

–Como gustes. –Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de abuelo. –Bien Harry –empezó–. Ya sabes para que estas aquí, ¿verdad?

Él no lo sabia, el anciano replicaba que no era importante así que no había sido informado de nada hasta ahora. Pero ya que Potter debía salir por algo lo mandarían a él de guardián.

–Por el juicio de tutela –respondió el niño. ¿Juicio de tutela? ¿Estaba buscando separarse legalmente de los muggles? Bueno tenia sentido considerando su historia, pero era sorprenderte que hubiera llegado él solo a esa decisión.

–Así es, tu abogado mágico tiene todo preparado para que esta misma noche vayas a declarar. –dijo–. Quiero que sepas que como Director estoy apoyando tu juicio y espero que te valla bien.

–Si… –murmuró Potter–. Gracias por su apoyo.

–Snape te acompañara todo el tiempo que estés fuera para garantiza tu seguridad –explicó el director.

–Perdón por causarle problemas –murmuró de una forma poco agradecida.

–No hay problema, es mi trabajo como director.

El viejo director no dejaba de usar su tono de apoyo y cada 5 segundos le mandaba una sonrisa calida al chico, pero esto parecia poner más nervioso a Potter.

–6–

¿El director no sospechaba que Harry sabia lo manipulador que era? La forma de actuar del viejo no era nada lo que esperaba de él ¿En verdad quería ayudar? Las sospechas sobre él director solo crecían más, ¿Esperaba salir impune?.

Pronto lo iba a averiguar, Snape fue el primero en usar la red flu del despacho del director para transportarse en el ministerio. Unas ultimas palabras de apoyo por parte del director fue lo ultimo que escucho mientras él mismo era transportado por la chimenea.

Cuando salió apenas termino de sacudir la ceniza de encima suyo cuando sintió los brazos de Remus abrazándolo, se tenso en ese mismo momento.

–¡Huy! –expresó el licántropo soltándolo–. Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

–Esta bien –dijo Harry relajándose–. ¿Y Raven? –preguntó.

–¡Aquí! –gritó el mencionado más lejos de ellos, tardo un poco antes de reunirse a su lado–. Este hombre empezó a correr en cuanto tu profesor salió de la chimenea –reprochó el hombre.

Harry entonces notó que su profesor estaba un poco alejado dejándolo con su privacidad.


	26. Capitulo 26 La señorita encargada

_Ya leyeron el capitulo anterior?_

–1–

Snape no parecía muy cómodo con nosotros a un lado, y a Remus también se le notaba menos animado. Aunque eso podría ser simplemente por la situación en la que estaban, después de todo no siempre te juzgan como posible tutor del niño mas popular y descuidado del mundo mágico.

Raven no les prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos, estaba ocupado hablando con Harry como para decir alguno de sus comentarios. Aunque seguro que hubiera ayudado para aliviar el ambiente un poco.

–No me permitirán estar acompañarte mientras te interroguen, esta es solo la parte en la que te entrevistan sin ningún adulto para comprobar que nadie te esta amenazando. –había empezado a explicar lo que harían–. Una vez entres solo debes contar los hechos de tu vida y porque quieres hacer este tramite y no otros.

–Nosotros estaremos afuera –aseguró Remus.

–Ellos te examinaran, así que recomiendo que parezcas normal –murmuró con burla Raven, eso significaba: no uses magia que no deberías saber.

–Buenas tardes –dijo una mujer en algún punto frente a él.

–¿Y usted es? –preguntó Raven.

–Pueden llamarme Sophy. –La mujer extendió una mano a Raven.

–Soy Raven, el abogado de Potter –aceptó su mano presentándose también.

–Si lo se –comentó–. Yo voy a ser la principal encargada de comprobar el caso –dijo.

–Entonces dejo a Harry a su cuidado –pidió Remus esta vez.

–No se preocupe –dijo–. Mi deber aquí es cuidar de él. Harry, si estas listo te guio a la sala de entrevistas –añadió esta vez hablando a él.

–Estoy listo para ir ahora –contestó–. No me falta nada.

–Si estas seguro –dijo ella casi como una pregunta–. Supongo que los llevare a todos frente a la sala para que esperen por él.

–Si gracias.

La mujer los condujo por el lugar, Harry podía saber que el lugar era grande, rara vez se topaba con alguna pared o objeto que no se estuviera moviendo. Mientras caminaban se retiro el encantamiento mens map de él. De nuevo y como hace tiempo no experimentaba, las cosas alrededor dejaron de existir para él y se podría decir que se sentía perdido.

Desde que revivió sólo había pasado un día sin ver ni sentir el mundo a su alrededor, tal vez las memorias del Harry de 11 años le ayudaban a moverse; pero una extraña sensación llego a él ¿Que era ese polvo negro a su alrededor?

–¿Ocurre algo Harry? –preguntó Remus a su lado.

–No… –murmuró. Debía concentrarse en lo que estaba por hacer–. Estoy bien.

–Estoy contigo. –La mano de Remus se poso sobre su hombro, de alguna forma eso le relajo.

–Estamos aquí –dijo la mujer y escuchó como los demás miembros de su grupo se detenían. Otra mano se puso en su hombro, era Raven.

–La entrevista no durara demasiado y en cuanto terminen darán un veredicto sobre tu tutela y el juicio pasara a la búsqueda de sobre quien quedaras a cargo –susurró.

–Lo comprendo –dijo–. Hoy los Dursley dejan de ser mis tutores y tal vez sea emancipado. –Harry se aparto y solo camino siguiendo a la mujer.

Entrando al cuarto con su bastón por delante y caminando despacio. La mujer le presentó a un medimago que se encargaría de comprobar los datos de Dominick y a otra mujer especialista en encantamientos o algo así.

–2–

Lanzaron encantamientos de diagnóstico sobre él y pidieron deshacerse de sus artefactos mágicos, así que varita, collar, aniño, pulsera y bastón fueron puestos a un lado. ¿Quién diría que volver a ser un simple mortal tan fácil? Bueno, sólo el collar lo hacia inmoral, pero lo estaban desprotegiendo.

Accom también se había apartado, le permitió vagar por el lugar. Tal vez no podía saber que había a su alrededor al no tener el encantamiento, pero nada le impedía usar al reptil para medir el cuarto con su presencia.

La luz de la magia, el extraño polvo y la presencia de los muertos era la principal magia heredada por la muerte. Aunque ninguno de ellos servía para nada, la luz no señalaba objetos encantados solo magia en movimiento, el polvo al parecer no podía tocarlo y no era tan útil saber donde estaba un fantasma.

Pero esta ingeniosa forma de usar a Accom podía serle útil en el futuro, después de todo su campo de visión aún con mens map era muy bajo.

–3–

–¿Cuantos años tienes? –preguntó la mujer llamada Sophy, habían terminado con el diagnostico que sólo confirmo su estado actual y anterior.

–Once años –se limitó a contestar.

–Tu color favorito es el… –alargó la ultima frase.

–¿Blanco? –No estaba convencido. –En realidad hace un tiempo que no pienso en colores.

–Es verdad –dijo apenada–. ¿Cómo quedaste ciego?

–Una sartén caliente me quería matar –dijo con sarcasmo, eso quería preguntar ella.

–¿Y la persona que sostenía esa sartén fue?

–Mi tía Petunia –dijo–. Hace 2 años en un día de verano.

–¿La odias por lo que te hizo?

–Algo así –comentó–. Ella es una mujer lamentable, mi tío Vernon en cambio es una persona más fácil de odiar.

–¿Que harías si tuvieras la fuerza para vengarte?

–Nada –aparto la vista–. Aunque me gustaría causarles pesadillas.

–¿Sueles tener pesadillas?

–No, pero las que tengo mas bien son recuerdos de entonces.

–¿Y te llevas bien con algún adulto?

–Todos parecen querer cuidarme, Remus no quiere apartarse de mi si no sabe que estoy en un lugar seguro donde no me perdería.

–¿Por qué buscas valerte por ti mismo? –interrogó–. Al parecer el hombre llamado Remus cuidaría muy bien de ti.

–El es lo más parecido que tengo a un padre –dijo–. Pero no quiero depender de él para cuidarme, la carga de ser visto por todos y que juzguen cada palabra que digas no es algo que deseó que recaiga sobre él.

Recordó como fue odiado cuando dijo que Voldemort había regresado. Sus planes con Sirius serian un alboroto también, no quería involucrar demasiado a Remus en sus planes.

–¿Sabes lo que son los mortifagos? –dijo–. Hay mucha gente que no esta contenta contigo y no dudarían en acecinarte sólo porque eres un niño.

–Yo ya he vivido con asesinos, unos magos obscuros que podrían o no querer causar mi muerte no me importan. Además ¿El ministerio se encarga de ellos, verdad?

–Tienes razón –ella rio–. Aunque no creo que debas confiar por completo en ellos.

El resto de las preguntas fueron aburridas, le preguntó sobre la escuela, como conoció a Raven, sobre Nina y Hedwig. En algún momento pregunto sobre el manejo de su dinero pero no preguntó sobre como consiguió la bóveda Morte, después de todo una herencia familiar no resaltaba tanto.

Al final hablaron un poco sobre lo que haría si no estuviera bajo la tutela de algún adulto. Se podría decir que casi sería lo mismo a estar con Remus, no lo iba a alejar si no se convertía en su tutor legal y pasaría gran parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Pero la idea de ser libre aún solo por saberse libre era más placentera. Terminaron su charla y Sophy le explicó que tenía que hablar con su supervisor e informarle de todo.

–Toma un descanso mientras –sugirió–. Ahora se que estas listo para declarar sobre tu maltrato y estoy segura que se apresuraran a concluir tu caso hoy.

Le devolvieron finalmente todas sus cosas y en cuanto salió del cuarto volvió a lanzar el encantamiento Mens map sobre él, aunque esto no impido que se sorprendiera cuando de pronto Remus apareció en su radar. El licántropo era muy sigiloso.


	27. Capítulo 27 Legalmente

–1–

Cuando se trataba de confiabilidad siempre la contactaban a ella, por ello no se sorprendió cuando le pidieron que confirmara la historia de un niño de 11 años que amenazaba con darle mala publicidad al ministerio. Aunque si se sorprendió al enterarse que ese niño era Harry Potter.

Los hombres del ministerio encargados en contratarla parecían no saber como actuar para no verse como los incompetentes que fueron al dejar al héroe del mundo mágico a merced de unos muggles abusadores, así que solicitaron su máxima discreción.

–De forma inevitable he concluido que si no terminamos hoy mismo con todo esto la mala publicidad que llegara al ministerio será inevitable, el daño ya ha sido hecho y tratar de evitar que el joven Potter de el siguiente paso es una perdida de tiempo.

Había confirmado con su equipo que el niño había sido maltratado desde que tenia sólo 2 años de edad. Que un niño tan famoso fuera tan maltratado sólo porque nadie quiso ocuparse debidamente de él.

–El diagnostico original que se nos presento se ha quedado corto, se estiman 4 ocasiones en las que el niño estuvo apunto de morir.

Además estaba segura que había algo extraño en Potter, actuaba demasiado maduro. No era por sonar mal, pero uno esperaría ver a un niño frágil y dependiente o vengativo y cruel. Pero el muchacho aunque parecía contrariado no parecia ser vengativo y tampoco inestable emocionalmente.

–Lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyar al niño y rogar porque no haga quedar mal al ministerio.

Incluso pensó que podría estar siendo manipulado así que lo examino ante cualquier posesión o manipulación en él y todos sus artefactos mágicos. Pero ambos dieron el mismo resultado; Harry no portaba ningún encantamiento y sus artículos mágicos, aún cuando algunos parecían emitir un aura obscura a su alrededor: no tenían ninguna magia fuera de lo normal. El bastón y pulsera tenían sólo protecciones sobre ellos y runas avanzadas pero legales, y los objetos tenían fuertes encantamientos anti-robo unido a Potter.

–Mi recomendación a ustedes es liberarlo por completo cualquier tutor legal.

–2–

Raven como buen oportunista había aprovechado para llamar a un reportero para cubrir el caso de Harry.

–Creo que debemos esperar hasta que terminen el caso –demostró preocupación Remus.

–Remus tiene razón –dijo Harry–. Tengo una idea mejor, sólo hay que esperar el momento adecuado.

–Pero he vendido la primicia –se quejó Raven–. ¿De que sirve ser el abogado mágico de Harry Potter si no obtengo provechó?

–Ya llegara –se rio Harry, era increíble que se comportara tan inmaduro.

–Bien cancelare.

Raven se aparto de ellos, el entrevistador los encontraría en la cafetería así que ahora tenia que ir él a cancelar.

–Tiene suerte de ser bueno en su trabajo –comentó Remus a su lado–. ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

–Estoy bien, gracias –negó el ofrecimiento–. Estuve sentado un buen rato allí dentro, quiero estar de pie un poco más.

–Si es lo que gustas.

–3–

–Señor Potter. –Escuchó la voz de Sophy en la distancia.

–Señorita Sophy –Saludó Remus–. ¿Esta todo listo?

–Así es, pueden pasar que el consejo ya a decidido su nueva tutela joven Potter.

–Gracias –dijo Remus–. Aunque debemos esperar a Raven, ha ido a la cafetería y regresa en un minuto.

–Me parece bien. –Se despidió para empezar a ir a otra puerta–. Esperare adentro, no hagan que esperemos mucho.

–Muchas gracias –despidió Remus.

–¿No lo vez venir? –preguntó Harry

–… –Remus pareció buscar a lo lejos, Severus solo estaba de pie en algún rincón de su radar pero no había ni rastro de su abogado. –¡Allí esta! –gritó de pronto.

–¡Hey! –Saludo desde lejos. Harry entonces tomó la iniciativa de caminar a la sala de juicio, o como cada quien quiera llamarla.

Antes de entrar escuchó como Remus le preguntaba a Snape "¿Entras?" pero después no lo sintió caminar hacia adentro.

El lugar le recordaba algo, pero la situación era más acogedora. Había varias personas dentro de la sala, pero él solo veía a dos, una mujer y un hombre. Supuso que la mujer era Sophy, aunque no lo iba a poder comprobar.

Raven estaba sentado a su lado y Remus justo detrás de él, y si su profesor había entrado se encontraría alejado.

–Después de comprobar las declaraciones, hoy daremos por concluido el juicio por la tutoría de Harry Potter. –La voz del hombre sonó por todo lo alto en la sala.

–Después de confirmar todas los datos entregados por el defensor mágico de Harry Potter, he entregado un informe detallado a los miembros del consejo y les otorgo uno a ustedes. –Sophy se acerco a ellos entregándoles un sobre, y no, no era la mujer que veía. –Con esto concluyo mi participación.

–Gracias –dijo el hombre–. Al recibir este informe confirmando los constante maltratos sufridos hemos llegado a una unánime opinión –continuó–. La emancipación de un menor tan joven es un deseo que no podemos otorgarte, en su lugar te permitiremos obtenerla a la edad de 15 años si aún la deseas para entonces –concluyó el juez.

–¿Entonces…? –Iba a preguntar Raven, pero el juez prosiguió.

–Es obvio para todos nosotros que dejar al joven Potter bajo la tutela de los Dursley sería una ofensa, por ello y después de haber comprobado su segunda opción hemos decidido que Remus Lumpin se convertirá en su nuevo tutor legal –sentenció–¿Estamos convencidos que sabrá controlarse en las noches de luna llena?.

–Por supuesto –afirmó Remus detrás de él.

–Si desean levantar cargos contra los muggles el ministerio ayudara en lo que pueda, pero el caso deberá ser tomado y juzgado por los muggles –siguió el encargado.

–Queremos venganza propia –interrumpió Raven.

–¿Venganza propia, seguros? –preguntó el hombre confundido.

–Totalmente –afirmó Harry.

–En ese caso se tomara la petición en consideración y se otorgara o negara dentro de un mes. –concluyó–.¡Damos por concluido este juicio!

–4–

Venganza propia era un castigo que el propio atacante podría dar a los muggles sin matarlos ni dañarlos severamente. Era poco efectivo ya que el daño que les puedes hacer siempre será menor a el daño que te hayan causado, pero si sabes el encantamiento correcto puedes causar más daño del esperado.

Y Harry sabía un buen hechizo que causaba pesadillas vividas a los receptores, sólo necesitaba el permiso y todo sería legal. No podrían quejarse con nadie para remover el hechizo y podría hacerles sentir en sus propias carnes lo que él vivió.

–Espero que no te moleste –dijo Remus–. Se que querías tu propia custodia.

–No hay problema –contestó apartando de su cabeza sus malos deseos–. Era posible que tu quedaras como mi tutor legal, por eso te busque en primer lugar.

–Este resultado no es el mejor, pero en definitiva no es malo –comentó Raven–. ¿Ya me dirás a quien más planeas demandar?

–Ejem –llamo la atención Severus–. Deberían esperar a tener privacidad para hablar de esos temas delicados.

–Yo opino lo mismo –respaldó Remus, sintió su mano en su hombro–. Otro día pueden hablar o mandarse cartas, ahora debes volver son Snape a la escuela.

–¿De verdad? –Se quejó, era extraño pensar en Remus como su nuevo tutor–. Esta bien, te mandare una carta con mis planes mañana Raven.

–Estaré esperando que cumplas tu parte de hacerme rico y famoso. –Harry sonrió por su comentario.

–Serás el abogado más famoso cuando terminemos los juicios abiertos –respondió arrogante.

–5–

Se despidió de Remus y le prometió escribir, camino siguiendo a Snape a las chimeneas para ir al despacho del director, primero fue Harry y le siguió su profesor de pociones.

–Harry, mi niño ¿Cómo fue todo? –La voz de Dumblendor lo recibió en la oficina. Harry no contesto, se limito a limpiar el polvo y comprobar que Accom hubiera llegado con él. –Severus, ¿puedes dejarme sólo con el muchacho? –preguntó / ordenó.

–Claro –respondió el pocionista–. Me retirare entonces.

Su profesor desapareció de su campo de presencia y de su rango de audición cuando el director volvió a hablar.

–Harry, mi niño –llamó–. Me he enterado de tu tan mal estado de salud, No dudes en pedirme cualquier ayuda que necesites.

–Si… –No estaba muy cómodo con el mayor. –Gracias. Dio media vuelta cuando escucho la voz del mayor.

–Sabía que tu estado era malo cuando te vi, pero nunca supe hasta que punto te habían maltratado –explicó–. Si lo hubiera sabido nunca te habría regresado con tus tíos, supuse… –corrigió–. Supusimos que tu estado desnutrido se debía a que habías escapado de casa, nunca dudamos y debimos hacerlo. Así que perdón.

–… –¿Qué tanto era verdad y que tanto falso? El mejor mentiroso es aquel que miente mientras dice la verdad. –Investigando para el juicio descubrimos que mis padres me han dejado una bóveda, pero yo no he recibido ¿Usted sabe algo?

–Si, lo se –respondió–. Me fue entregada a mi hace ya 10 años, no te dije nada porque si eras tan terco como tu padre hubieras usado ese dinero para no volver con tus tíos. –Se excuso–. Lo que menos quiero es quitarte más cosas –dijo.

Harry volteo a él, Albus estaba buscando algo entre su escritorio. Una caja salió de sus manos y se la otorgo a Harry.

– Tus padres también me prestaron algo antes de que murieran, ahora puedo entregártelo.

Harry abrió la caja y metió su mano dentro, lo primero que encontró fue una llave. ¿La llave de su bóveda? Aparto la llave a un costado y sintió lo que había debajo, era la misma tela que ya había sentido tantas veces antes.

–Es una capa de invisibilidad –Le dijo Albus.


	28. Capitulo 28 Muerte

—.1. —

¿Era verdad? ¿Las cosas podían ir bien para él al menos una vez? ¿Podía permitirse confiar en Dumblendore?

—Ve a comer algo, que has estado fuera todo el día. —animó Dumblendore a seguir su camino. Harry cerro la caja de entre sus manos y la apretó contra él.

—Sí, eso hare. —Inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse a la salida del despacho del director.

—Cuídalo bien, es una herencia muy importante de parte de tus padres. —Le escuchó decir en despedida.

—Gracias señor.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando salió pero Snape estaba esperando afuera del despacho. Se despidió con una inclinación a su profesor de pociones y empezó a ir rumbo al gran comedor. Llevaría la caja con él por ahora, tenia la duda de cómo contactar con la muerte pero supuso que Accom le explicaría después.

La hora de la cena casi había acabado cuando llego a la escuela, había esperado tardar más afuera pero las cosas fueron más que rápido. Fue ha sentarse en la mesa cerca del rincón ya que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, pero la voz de Draco lo llamó para que fuera con él.

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero prefirió ir a con él.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? —cuestionó Draco en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

—He salido de la escuela —explicó—. Un asunto importante.

—¿Qué hay en esa caja? —preguntó cambiando de tema. Las manos de Draco apuntaron a la caja de sus piernas.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —El rubio no debía meterse en sus asuntos.

—Como digas —dijo— Tampoco es para exaltarse.

Apretó aún más la caja contra él. Tal vez para Draco no era algo por lo que exaltarse, pero para él era el motivo por el cual estaba ahora con vida. Si las reliquias no hubieran existido ¿Dónde estaría él ahora?.

Harry no comió mucho, estaba cansado, y Draco y sus siempre fieles "amigos" ya habían comido y sólo esperaron a que él terminara su plato para marcharse. No se llevaba bien con nadie de Slythering, tal vez era por su antigua vida o porque sabía de las futuras traiciones, fuera lo que fura no se mesclaba con los Sly.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común Harry fue corriendo a su habitación ignorando de nuevo a sus compañeros. Aunque era uno más de ellos, no tenía la obligación de convivir con el resto así que se marcho sin dar una explicación por su parte.

En cuanto entró a su cuarto fue inmediato el cambio de ambiente en ella, sintió el aire enfriarse con esa familiar presencia apareciendo lentamente en el lugar. Pero aunque sabía que la muerte estaba allí nunca apareció en su radar.

—¿Cómo has sabido que quería hablarte? —preguntó al aire porque estaba convencido de que había llegado.

—Era demasiado obvio. —Escuchó su espectral voz en su cabeza, el aura se volvió más pesada. —La esencia de la capa resonó en el momento en que la tocaste —explicó—. Al parecer te reconoce como mi heredero.

—Un logro que he ganado en el momento de renacer —murmuró molesto—. ¿Y si deseo quedarme con ella?

—Tu trabajo es regresarla —siseó, estaba seguro que se había acercado a él aún sin verla.

—Te daré la capa —confirmó, ¿Por qué no podía sentir fácilmente su presencia como con Accom?—. Disfruta de ella pues me tomara un poco más conseguir el resto.

—Tengo toda una eternidad esperando por su regreso, unos años más pasarán desapercibidos. —Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. —Ahora debo decirte algo que no te gustara —dijo—: Eres una decepción.

—¿A que se debe eso? —preguntó molesto.

—Cuando contacte contigo esperaba la grandeza que había visto en tu vida pasada: Un hombre entregado a su misión. —alabó—. Pero en su lugar me han entregado a un niño miedoso que no deja de retorcerse buscando ver.

—¡Eso es sólo tu culpa! —afirmó molesto—. ¿Crees que es fácil adaptarse a estar ciego?.

—Si sólo fuera eso estaría bien, pero has estado una temporada olvidándote de tu misión confiando en que las cosas se resolverán después. No te concentras ni te interesas en la magia que te he regalado. No te has molestado en descubrir la utilidad del polvo negro. —Harry prefirió callarse y escuchar. —La magia que te ofrezco es más eficiente cuando tratas de aprenderla. Si usas mi magia veras que todo es mas fácil. Pero anda y vuelve a jugar a cambiar el futuro.

Sintió como la caja que sostenía entre sus manos perdía un peso, el ambiente a su alrededor empezó a regresar a su usual frio. Abrió la caja que hace unos momentos contenía la capa de invisibilidad en su interior sólo para sacar la pequeña llave que era la única que seguía dentro.

Arrojó la caja a alguna esquina de su cuarto y tomó asiento en su escritorio. Aún tenía que hacer la carta a Raven explicándole su plan para volverlo reconocido. Agrego al final de la misma una nota para que revisara sus posiciones dentro de la bóveda Pottrer. Tal vez Dumblendor no estaría en su contra ahora, pero estaba seguro que debía cuidarse de sus posibles futuras manipulaciones.

—.2.—

Era ya un poco y la hora de salida se acercaba con rapidez. La sala común se estaba llenando con los estudiantes de Slytherin que no quería tentar a la suerte de permanecer más tiempo del debido afuera. Pero no era tan tarde como para no ir afuera para mandar su carta. Salió de la sala común sin importarle mucho incluso si no regresaba a tiempo.

Caminaba en por los pasillos del castillo con Accom acompañándolo como de costumbre. En el silencio del pasillo y cuando estaban por llegar a su destino, escuchó el chillido de un raedor fuerte y claro que le hizo recordar.

La rata que tan deseosamente debía atrapar aún paseaba libre por Hogwarts. Eran ciertas las palabras de la muerte, se distraía de sus deberes muy fácilmente. ¿Pero quien puede culpar a un chico atormentado cono él?. Al parecer la muerte.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. — Ahora mismo Accom era la única opción.

—Lo que mi amo ordene —siseó desde el suelo.

—¿Puedes encontrar un animago en su forma animal? —preguntó. Lo que menos quería era enviarlo en una búsqueda inútil si la respuesta era negativa.

—Si su peste sigue siendo la de un mago lo encontrare en unos segundos —confirmó la serpiente.

—Entonces ve a buscar a una rata animago para mí —Le ordenó a Accom.

—¿Lo quiere vivo?.

—Sí, es preferible que siga vivo. —Una rata no merecía la piadosa mordida letal de Accom. —Se encuentra en los alrededores de los dormitorios Gryffindor.

—Lo traeré en seguida.

La serpiente repto fuera de su rango y mientras tanto él siguió su camino a la lechuceria.


	29. 29 Polvo

(Pensamientos)

"Parsel"

Me gustaría cambian la letra a cursiva cuando hablen parsel, pero como lo subo a varias paginas siempre termino olvidándolo.

—.1. —

Encontrar a Hedwig entre todas las demás lechuzas no era muy difícil, su compañera siempre ululaba más fuerte que el resto de lechuzas o batía sus alas. Seguro que Hedwig era consiente de que su amo necesitaba de esa ayuda extra por su parte, eso o que se alegraba mucho cada vez que iba a verla.

Acaricio su cabeza para que se calmara recibiendo unas leves caricias en su mano por parte del ave, y ató la carta a una de sus patas.

—Esta vez es para Raven —le explicó, asegurándose de que la carta no se pudiera llegar a caer—. Estoy seguro de que podrás llevarlo sin ningún problema ¿Verdad?.

Recibió un aleteo por parte de la lechuza afirmando que podría con su trabajo. Harry entonces volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Hedwig.

—Suerte con el viaje —le murmuró para después apartarse un poco de ella.

En el momento en que se alejó la lechuza salió volando dejando a Harry solo, suspiró y empezó con su camino de regreso a la sala común. Iba a esperar el regreso de Accom en su recamara, tampoco sabía cuando iba a regresar su serpiente.

—.2. —

Llegó a la sala común justo a tiempo como para no romper las reglas del toque de queda. Se imagino a si mismo en su otra vida con la capa de invisibilidad mientras paseaba fuera, era tan extraño como cambiaban las cosas, ahora en esta nueva vida sus prioridades eran otras y ya no tendría la capa en sus manos nunca más.

Se adentró en su recamara sin importarle si alguien quería llamarlo o no, y se recostó sobre su cama pensando en las palabras que le había dicho la muerte en su breve encuentro. Aunque tenía razón en quejarse de Harry, le enfadaba que el motivo de sus quejas fuera la misma ceguera que la muerte le impuso.

Suspiro y toco su rostro casi de manera inconsciente, era vedad que había recibido esa nada linda cicatriz por dos motivos. El primero: vivir. Siendo la cicatriz un constante recuerdo de que esta vivo para cumplir una misión. Y el segundo motivo: una herencia mágica. Herencia que había estado ignorando completamente.

Al menos podía presumir de saber magia de curación en un nivel medio, aunque lo único que aprendió fue un poco más que lo básico en curación y para aprender más tendrá que estudiar a profundidad pociones.

Se levantó de la cama cansado, haber salido por casi todo el día lo agoto más de lo que esperaba, buscó dentro de su baúl —que siempre permanecía a los pies de su cama— la jaula para ratones que había conseguido en el callejón Diagon.

La dejó en el suelo y entonces se volvió a sentar en su cama. La muerte e había dejado un pequeño encargo en su corta charla: descubrir para que servía el polvo negro.

Retiro mens map de encima de él para ver el polvo negro que la muerte le había mencionado y recriminado por haberlo dejado a un lado. El singular polvo negro sólo aparece cuando retira la magia ¿Interfiere de alguna manera?.

Probo a lanzar el hechizo de nuevo sobre él, con mens map el polvo negro volvía a desaparecer de su alrededor. Retiro de nuevo mens map, el polvo de nuevo regresaba justo donde lo había dejado. Lanzó y retiró ese hechizo sobre él una y otra vez buscando alguna diferencia entre el polvo antes y después de retirar el hechizo.

De pronto notó algo, un ligero cambio en la posición del polvo mientras colocaba el hechizo sobre él. De nueva cuenta hizo un movimiento de varita y retiro mens map, y ocurrió de nuevo. Era un cambio tan ligero que le resultaba extraño haberlo notado, el polvo cambiaba ligeramente de lugar mientras quitaba o colocaba la magia sobre si.

Retiro de nuevo mens map, ya había quedado claro que le impedía ver el polvo mientras usaba ese hechizo, así que esta vez intentaría lanzar un conjuro diferente. Un simple Lumus bastaría. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espada, había pensado que ese simple hechizo ya no le iba a ser necesario.

Sin desanimarse por su ceguera lanzó el conjuro, una tuene luz blanca apareció ante sus ojos cosa que ya esperaba. Pero la nueva cosa que vio fue el polvo negro alejándose de la luz blanca. Harry se preguntó si era porque la magia emitía una luz lo que causaba que el polvo negro se alejaba. ¿Tal vez alguna magia negra o nigromante la atraerían?.

Un pequeño ruido en la puerta le hizo distraerse, Accom había regresado escabulléndose por la puerta de su cuarto. Volvió a colocar el hechizo mens map sobre el para detectar a su invitado.

—"¿Has encontrado la rata sin problema?" —preguntó extrañado, pues no detectaba que su pequeña mascota llevara a ninguna rata con él.

—"Encontrada y capturada, la trague para que no pudiera escapar" —le explicó la carencia del roedor—. "Si se transformaba en un humano sería más difícil de cazar."

—"Supongo que siempre y cuando este vivo no hay problema." —Asintió sabiendo lo que traumado que debería estar la rata. —"Puedes entregarla ahora."

Accom ni siquiera respondió y pudo notar como se movía su boca para vomitar a su presa. Recordó la única vez que había tenido que alimentar a Accom y cómo había pedido una presa viva para que corriera, al parecer disfrutaba de la caza.

De la boca de Accom pronto salió una pequeña bola de pelos, o mejor dicho una pequeña rata. Al parecer estaba dormida, seguía viva pero no hacía ningún movimiento. También podría estar evaluando a situación en la que se encuentra antes de hacer un movimiento. Sin importarle eso Harry se inclino para tomar a la pequeña rata del suelo sintiendo la saliva de Accom en sus manos.

—Asco —murmuró para si. Dejó a la rata dentro de la pequeña jaula que había comprado y la encerró.

Bueno, al parecer su nueva mascota no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas. Movió la jaula hasta un rincón y felicito a Accom.

—"Es mi deber servirle." —Fueron las palabras con las que respondió Accom.


	30. 30 Esclavo

—.1. —

Practicando un poco más y con la ayuda de Accom, Harry fue capaz de descubrir un par de buenos usos para el polvo negro. La magia de la muerte tenía un par de usos que le agradaron. Y ahora era un buen momento para poner en practica uno de esos usos.

La rata había estado haciendo ruido desde el momento en que despertó hasta el día siguiente. No le quedo más remedio que colocar un hechizo de silencio sobre su jaula para poder dormir.

Hoy al igual que ayer tenia el día libre así que si algo malo salía de su primera utilización del polvo negro podría arreglarlo en lo que quedaba del día, después de todo el no podía morir.

Preparó las cosas necesarias para el experimento con la rata. Colocando un hechizo de silencio sobre todo el cuarto y una barrera que impediría a cualquiera atravesarla con facilidad. Sólo entonces libero a la rata de su jaula que de inmediato salió corriendo en busca de una salida.

Y aunque podría divertirse un rato notando sus intentos fallidos, Harry desactivó el hechizo mens map que era la única forma que tenia de "ver" a la rata moviendose.

—Aunque me gusta más la ideología de mantener a una persona libre, pero cuando hablamos de ti estoy seguro de que te convertirás en una gran molestia en el futuro. —Harry empezó un discurso innecesario a la rata que no dejaba de buscar una forma de salir del cuarto. —¿Sabes que he descubierto? —Sacó su varita y apuntó a la rata. — Que salvarte la vida no es la única forma en la que puedo obligarte a no matarme.

De la punta de su varita una luz azul y blanca sale disparada como un flash en dirección de Peter. La rata chillo de miedo, pero esa luz no daño ni uno sólo de sus pelos. En cambió su cuerpo de rata lentamente se convirtió en su forma humana y aunque sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo con Peter, para Harry sólo aumento su presencia.

—Petrificus totalus. —Harry murmuró cuando la rata termino de convertirse en humano.

Tomó una daga de su escritorio y con su bastón de ayuda, se acercó a Peter hasta tocarlo. Su mano divago por el cuerpo del mayor hasta que se detuvo en su pecho.

—Tomaste la decisión de traicionar a mis padre, y le quitaste la libertad a Sirius —Su voz sonó más triste de lo que el mismo Harry esperaba. —Ahora yo tomaré tu libertad.

Empuño la daga y la clavo sin pensarlo sobre la mano con la que sujetaba a Peter, su propia mano era aún tan delgada que la mayor parte de la daga entro en el cuerpo de Peter. Por un momento Harry espero oír un grito por parte del mayor, pero aún esta bajo la maldición que le impide moverse.

—Aunque esta no sea tu voluntad desde hoy le sirves al heredero de la muerte.

Y obedeciendo a sus palabras el polvo negro a su alrededor se apresuro como una tormenta de arena a la cortada que lo unía a Peter. Gran parte del polvo negro entró en el cuerpo de Peter y una pequeña parte entro por la herida de su propia mano.

Saco la daga de un tirón y alejó su mano del animago. El polvo negro seguía entrando en el cuerpo del mayor, aunque ahora en menor cantidad. El hechizo no curó en ningún momento ninguna de las dos cortadas así que se sanó él mismo con un hechizo de curación. Harry sonrió como presumiendo sus habilidades de magia curativa.

Activo de nuevo mens map sobre él, y su habitación volvió a estar en su radar. Ubicó a Peter que permanecía quieto y retiro la magia de petrificación sobre él. Como si un botón hubiera sido oprimido el hombre mayor cayó al suelo jadeando con fuerza.

—Aunque no es el mayor grado de obediencia ahora tu vida es mía. —Informó con desprecio en su voz. Peter parecia incapaz de hablar y sólo seguía inhalando aire con fuerza. —Colócate de pie —ordenó al hombre tirado en el suelo.

Sin objetar y con su respiración irregular Peter se levanto del suelo. Su altura era mayor que la suya, pero bueno casi todos median más que él.

—Deja de hacer ese molesto ruido —se quejó de su respiración forzada. Pero siguiendo su orden el mayor calmó su respiración, seguramente incluso debió sentirse que se ahogaba por el cambio repentino de su respiración. —Así esta mejor, parece que alguien esta aprendiendo a seguir ordenes.

—¿Qué- Qué hiciste? —preguntó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Así que puedes hablar? —dijo Harry sorprendido ignorando su pregunta—. Al parecer el ritual salió mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque hubiera sido divertido ver un cuerpo sin alma… —Su tono era el de alguien inocente, aunque sus palabras no o eran n lo absoluto. —Aunque no literalmente, después de todo yo no puedo ver.

—Tú… —murmuró el hombre —. Tú no eres un niño de la luz, lo que hiciste…

—Silenció —ordenó Harry, y siguió con su monologo —. ¿Quién diría que la muerte tiene esta clase de truco? —Sonrió para si mismo. —Debes saber que tu vida ahora se maneja según mi voluntad, con sólo ordenarlo puedes morir.

Se camino alrededor del atemorizado hombre, patético lo describía perfectamente. No parecía entender que su libertad que le fue arrancada de golpe. Un esclavo…

Decirlo hacía que sonara tan genial, pero era un hechizo que no debía ser lanzado a la ligera. Su propia vida se había ofrecido para obtener la del adulto mayor quitándole años de su futuro. Frunció el ceño al saber el precio que estaba pagando. Pero bueno, su futuro estaba contado hasta su asesinato a los 17, podía darse el lujo de perder su vejes por ahora.

Y en cuanto a su vida. Se había acortado hasta los 60 años, era una locura gastar tantos años en una simple rata. Pero podía recuperarlos años perdidos en cuanto Peter muriera. Y la cantidad de años que se deben ofrecer es equitativa a la cantidad de poder mágico del esclavo.

—Ahora mismo eres un juguete interesante, y mientras sigas vivo me vas a ayudar en mis planes —explicó Harry—. El asunto de Sirius esta sellado por el momento, y hasta que no forcemos lo suficiente no eres requerido en eso.

Aunque en verdad había empezado a mover a Raven para exigir los papeles del caso de Sirius, las revisiones, untas y documentos estaban siendo atrasados.

—Así que por ahora sólo saldrás fuera de la escuela y traerás para mi un simple objeto. —La asquerosa figura humanoide que percibía de Peter era similar a una rata. —Quiero que traigas a mí todas las posesiones importantes ya sea objeto o su querida mascota que conozcas hayan pertenecido a Voldemor. Si no sabes a donde ir, busca en la mansión de los Riddle ubicada en Hangenton.

En cuanto a Riddle, la mansión es el único lugar que conoce donde podría obtener algunas de las cosas del mayor. Cualquier cosa que le entregaran le bastaría para sentir que se estaba moviendo más rápido que el enemigo.

—Y mientras estas fuera busca la tumba de Thomas Riddle y trae todos sus huesos. — No quería repetir el evento del cementerio — Ahora, conviértete en rata y ve —le ordenó.

El hombre se convirtió rápidamente en una bola de pelos y se arrastro por dirigió por debajo de la puerta, sólo entonces Harry dejó caer las barreras de su cuarto.

No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que mientras su enemigo buscaba la piedra filosofal el ya estaba moviéndose para exterminarlo. ¡Que agradable sorpresa le podría brindar!.

Ya quería que llegará el día de revelar todas sus cartas.


	31. Capitulo 31 Retomando

—.1. —

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vió a Peter, no es como si le importara en realidad. No, la maldita rata no podía hacer nada por su situación en la que estaba, de hecho casi nadie podría hacer nada por su situación, solo la muerte tendría el poder pero dudaba que quisiera verla.

Había gastado su tiempo hasta ahora aprendiendo lo básico de la magia que acababa de recibir. No era sencillo en absoluto, la cantidad de cosas que ha aprendido le dejaron claro que si lograba dominar el regalo de la muerte, fácilmente podía someter al mundo.

Pero eso claro si la dominaba, la magia que había usado para atrapar a Peter no era más que lo más básico.

Si separara el tipo de magia sería: sacrificio, control y dominio.

Cualquier mago que quisiera podría aprenderla, pero la primera base no era mortal y era imposible tener suficiente vida para aprender la última fase. No podía saltar pasos en aprenderla y tampoco exista forma de acortar el aprendizaje. En definitiva, si no eres amigo de la muerte es imposible dominarla.

Si en algún momento quería recuperar la vista por completo, tendría que aprender a controlarla. En ese punto su magia seria formidable y podría matara quien quisiera, pero si llegaba a dominarla, su poder solo sería un poco inferior a la muerte. Sería un completo sucesor de ella.

Las posibilidades se mostraron ante Harry, el poder al que tenía acceso parecia infinito. Pero no caería en el pecado de presumir lo que no tenia, él no era más que un mortal con una gran suerte. Caer rendido a la búsqueda del poder era fácil, especialmente si esta servido en bandeja de plata frente a él.

Decidió aprender poco a poco, concentrarse en este año y en los problemas que había en él.

El día después de enviar la llave a Raven recibió noticias sobre las bóvedas. Solo habían sido tocadas una vez, y fue para pagar la matricula del colegio. El director no había mentido, ninguna moneda faltaba de la bóveda.

Raven solicitó una lista de todos aquellos bienes que permanecían dentro, no hubo problema en reclamar la pertenencia total. Documentos de propiedades, reliquias familiares, todo estaba allí. Incluso recibimos una bóveda Potter de una rama que se perdió. Un tío abuelo que murió durante la última guerra, Haeli Potter. Todas las cosas de pertenencia Potter que ni siquiera sabía que existían se encontraban allí.

Raven y Remus se encargarían de poner todos los documentos en orden, pero el director no había mentido. Todas las cosas que le pertenecieron fueron devueltas a él.

Con todo esto la escuela se empezó a acostumbrar a su presencia, poco a poco los murmullos que escuchaba al pasar por los pasillos fueron desapareciendo. Se alegraba por eso, su vida llego a un equilibrio de normalidad.

El día de ayer Remus recibió la visita formal de los encargados del ministerio, al parecer querían asegurarse que tuviera controlada su licantropía y no pudiera poner a Harry en peligro. Harry bufó cuando se entero, era un poco tarde para empezar a preocuparse por su seguridad.

Raven estuvo presente durante toda su examinación, se aseguro de que Remus no fuera amenazado de cualquier forma. Revisaron la casa de Harry como hogar establecido, al parecer Nina fue un poco descortés por tener a tantos invitados en casa. Remus pudo encargarse de ello sin problemas.

Decidieron habilitar el sótano de la casa para que Remus pueda permanecer en él durante la luna llena. Al principió Remus estaba en contra de permanecer en la casa durante su transformación, pero después de una larga charla con Raven sobre lo pesado que sería para Harry si desaparecía, logró convencerlo. Eso y una lista de protecciones que estaban sobre la casa, era casi imposible que un simple hombre lobo destruyera esa propiedad aún si lo deseara.

Por la carta que recibió de Remus al parecer había estado charlando mucho con Raven, al parecer se llevaban bien. Por cosas de tutores y abogados estuvieron charlando sobre los próximos movimientos legales de Harry, se enteró que Harry planeaba liberar a Sirius de Azkaban. Eso llevo a Remus preguntándole a Harry como es que sabía tantas cosas.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros, esa era una conversación que tarde o temprano tenía que tener con Remus. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería explicar que él murió 7 años en el futuro a manos de Voldemort, la muerte lo revivió en un pasado alternativo donde él es ciego y murió de hambre a manos de sus tíos. Era un poco difícil de creer.

Era una conversación que tarde o temprano iban a tener, pero por ahora la alargaría.

Disfrutaría de una vida tranquila por ahora, después e todo aún tenía que pensar en como encargarse de Voldemort. Si no lo hacía correctamente esta vez, nada cambiaría y todos terminarían muriendo en el futuro.

Asegurar y mejorar a sus aliados era muy importante, y en todo este tiempo no había tenido más contactos con los Gryffindor. Estaba alejado de los Slytherin por propios principios y no se había atrevido a hablar con sus viejos amigos. A este paso terminaría enfrentándose a la guerra él solo.

Cuando pasaba frente a ellos pensó en saludarlos, llamarlos y charlar un poco con ellos. Pero la diferencia era mucha. No era la misma persona que fue cuando se conocieron, ellos no eran los chicos que vivieron una guerra escapando.

Se preguntó si era correcto volver a involucrarlos en toda esta situación, el vivir una guerra en primer fila. Debía apresurarse a decidir, las cosas que pasaran en el futuro volverán a los Gryffindor cautelosos contra todos los Slytherin y en ese momento no podrá hacer nada.

Y mientras Harry seguía indeciso las cosas siguieron su curso.


	32. 32 Neville Longbottom

-.1. -

Iba caminando solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Accom se encontraba a su lado como de costumbre. Entonces lo vio, Neville se encontraba solo a un lado del pasillo.

Estaba sentado a ras del prado y se veía deprimido. Por un momento no le importo todo su embrollo sobre si debía o no acercarse a sus antiguos amigos, fue ese momento en que se permitió consolar a un amigo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El regordete rubio se sobresalto al escucharlo, giró a verlo.

-¿Tú? -dijo.

-Yo -contestó con una sonrisa-. ¿No deberías estar con tus compañeros o algo así? -cuestionó-. Escuché que los Gryffindor son una casa muy unida.

-No sé si sea mi lugar -respondió volviendo a agacharse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-No siento que pertenezca a la casa, soy muy torpe y para nada valiente.

-Pues yo tampoco me siento muy Slytherin -respondió. Neville lo miró con duda-. Me he sentido fuera de lugar desdé que llegue a Hogwarts. ¿Sabes? -siguió-. Creía que una vez llegara a Hogwarts todo mejoraría, pero no fue así.

-Pues al menos tienes a Malfoy acompañándote, nadie quiere juntarse conmigo por ser un desastre andante, no dejó de explotar calderos y muchos de mis encantamientos fracasan. -murmuró.

-Es normal equivocarse al principió -consoló-. Ya mejoraras.

-Gracias.

-Y Malfoy no es tan genial, es amable y le agradezco su ayuda. -No pudo evitar quejarse. -Pero no dejo de sentir que solo me quiere como trofeo. Ni siquiera me pregunta nada, solo me arrastra de un lado para otro.

-¿Entonces por que sigues con él?

-¿Espero que cambie?. -Sonrió por un segundo. -No creó que sea una mala persona, solo un poco malcriado. La verdad no pienso mucho sobre ello, pero creó que puede cambiar.

Hubo un momento de silenció, Harry medito sobre lo que acababa de decir. En verdad, Draco no ha hecho nada malo aú comporta como un niño mimado, pero es una actitud que podría cambiar con su ayuda.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?. -Se animó un poco, charlar con Neville estaba siendo más revelador de lo que esperaba.

-¿Si? -afirmó inseguro.

-Bien, traje una mascota conmigo, es invisible y resbaladiza. -susurró cerca de él-. ¡Es una serpiente!. -exclamó. Neville se sobresalto y después preguntó.

-¿Es peligrosa?

-¡Nunca! - aseguró-. Es muy dócil y tranquila, debo decir que la última vez que nos vimos ella estaba conmigo.

-¿No me tomas el pelo? -le preguntó incrédulo.

-No -negó sacudiendo su cabeza-. Se enojo porque caíste sobre nosotros, y desde entonces camina a mi lado.

-Perdón. -Se disculpo al recordarlo.

-No importa -aseguró-. Es invisible pero no intangible ¿Quieres tocarla?

-¿Yo?. -Se alarmó, tal vez no quería negarse porque terminó aceptando. -Sí.

-Cierra los ojos. -Esperó a que él dijera que lo hizo, pero pasaron unos segundos y nada-. Soy ciego Neville, no puedo saber si ya cerraste los ojos.

-¡Lo tengo! -dijo asustado-. Lo hice, cerré los ojos.

Tomó la cabeza de Accom entre una de sus manos y con la otra sujeto la mano de Neville. El niño tenía las manos sudorosas, al parecer estaba muy nervioso. Colocó con cuidado la serpiente sobre su mano, sintió a Neville estremecerse cuando sus escamas lo tocaron.

-No hace nada, es una serpiente muy lista -lo alentó a no tener miedo.

Accom de manera sumisa se enrollo un poco sobre la mano de Neville. Se alegró de que no se asustara y saliera corriendo. Esta era la primera vez que Harry dejaba que alguien más tocara a Accom, de hecho era la primera vez que le decía a alguien de la existencia de Accom que no fuera su elfina.

-Si abres los ojos no la veras -le dijo-. Pero puedes sentir su tacto,

-¿Y si no la ve, como sabes donde esta?

-Eso es porque esta unida a mi -le explicó. -Cuando me entere que no podía ver alguien me la regalo. Dijo que dependía de mi vida, así que como si fuera parte de mí sé donde esta siempre que este a cierto rango.

-¿Alguien?

-Es una larga historia, te lo contare después.

-Claro. -Neville acarició la cabeza de Accom. -De verdad es invisible -murmuró.

-Sí -dijo-. ¿Ya ves que si eres valiente?

-Eso es porque me aseguraste que no haría nada -dijo nervioso.

-Estoy seguro que muchos se asustarían de convivir con una serpiente invisible. -se burlo. -Nadie puede decir que o tienes valentía Gryffindor.

-Jaja -se río nervioso.

Harry tomó de regreso a Accom.

-Deberíamos hablar más seguido. -le dijo. -Me gusto mucho charlar contigo.

-A, A mi también .

-Es una promesa, cuando quieras hablar voy a reunirme contigo. -Era lindo tener por fin algo de tranquilidad.

Fue la charla que tuvo con Neville que lo ayudo para convencerse de, al menos, tratar de hablar con los chicos. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo, y luego arrepentirse por no haberlo intentado. Al demonio con el futuro, él tratara de combarlo tanto como pueda. Y si llegaba a fracasar, al menos lo habrá intentado.

Después de un rato más charlando con Neville, se despidieron. Harry caminó de regreso a las mazmorras y Neville a la torre. Eran direcciones distintas así que no tuvieron más opción que despedirse.

Cuando regresó con los Slytherin estaba un poco más relajado, no había dicho mucho durante su charla. Pero esta era la primera verdadera vez que se sentía bien con alguien de su edad, era relajante. Estaba seguro que aunque únicamente Neville fuera su amigo, ya podía sentirse relajado.

-Regresaste, Potter.

-Regrese, Malfoy. -Le contestó. Ahora, tenía que acostumbrarse a convivir con los Slytherin, después de todo aún no eran enemigos. -¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó para caminar hacía ellos.

-¿Potter conviviendo por elección con nosotros? -preguntó sarcástico.

-Por ahora -contestó sentándose-. Pero todavía puedo irme si empiezan a hablar de tonterías.

-¿Cómo adoraciones al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

-Exacto. -dijo-. Pero por lo demás, puedo hablar de ello.

Bueno, por algo tenía que empezar con Draco.


	33. 33 Alterando fantasmas

l ambiente alrededor de Harry se calmo un poco, sus inestables emociones por fin encontraron algo de paz. Neville y él charlaban al menos una vez al día, y empezó a tener verdaderas platicas con Draco. Había estado sometido por mucha presión auto impuesta desde que llego a Hogwarts, pero finalmente podía relajarse.

Buscó a Ron, pero no se atrevió a hablar con él. Su actitud infantil le parecia un poco molesta, pero seguramente maduraría algún día. Decidió buscar a Hermione, la chica era solitaria y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca.

No pudo evitar recordar que durante el primer año la niña no le caía nada bien. Pero en algún momento aprendió a no sobre imponerse y dejarse llevar. Aún así esta Hermione le causaría un dolor de cabeza. No pudo evitar reírse de su tragedia, era una mandona cerebrito después de todo.

Decidió hablar con ella en la biblioteca, en ese lugar la chica no debería sentirse hostigada por la presencia de un Slytherin. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, la chica se puso cautelosa de su presencia. Tal vez había escuchado malos rumores sobre él, o su propia personalidad le advertía sobre algo. O simplemente tenía curiosidad y no se atrevía a preguntar nada por temor a ofenderlo.

Harry tenía un trato diferente por todos los profesores, y era fácil que lo notaran. Además Hermion era de los Gryfindor que le vieron el rostro quemado, mucha personas se incomodan con algo así.

Pero Harry decidió intentarlo, y llegar que la chica dejara de ser cautelosa era su meta. Las charlas normales no servirían con la Hermione de primer año, ella sólo tenía una cosa en mente a esta edad. Los libros y las reglas de Hoogwarts.

Así que Harry fingió un poco de demencia junto a ella para hacerla hablar. La chica cayó rápido en sus halagos y preguntas.

—Tú eres la Gryffindor lista —le dijo— ¿Puedes explicarme esto?.

Tal vez tenía muchos conocimientos, pero no notó que Harry solo fingía no entender. Se emociono hablando, explicando y citándole referencias de los libros, la Gryffindor se perdía hablando que hasta parecía que olvidaba su entorno.

Tal vez Hermione era un poco molesta ahora, pero creía que podrían ser buenos amigos si la chica cambiaba su exuberante actitud.

Pasaron unos días normales para Harry, claro que estaba evitando apropósito las cosas extrañas. Hablar con Remus o decirle a alguien sobre la cabeza extra de su profesor de defensa por ejemplo. Pero bueno, el es Harry Potter, si él no va a las cosas extrañas, las cosas extrañas vienen por él.

Eso fue particularmente cierto cuando el fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick casi Decapitado, se acercó a él durante la hora de la comida. El fantasma que por si solo ya llamaba la atención de todos, empezó a rogarle que lo decapitara.

Por supuesto que eso llamo mucho la atención de todos, no sólo los Slytherins estaban girados hacía él, si estuvieran los profesores seguro también lo observarían. Sin más remedio, salió del gran comedor llevando el fantasma tras él.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo podría hacer algo así? —le preguntó al fantasma con duda.

—Esa cosa que tienes de mascota, es peligrosa e imposible de conseguir para un simple niño —explicó—. No obedece a nadie que no tenga relación con la muerte.

—¿Y como sabes eso? —El excéntrico fantasma parecía saber mucho.

—Él me lo dijo.

—Accom

—"Es normal que deseé presumir un poco sobre mí y mi amo." —Se excusó. —"Y si alguno de esos fantasmas abre la boca me lo tragaré" —siseó.

—Debes ayudarme, llevo años queriendo entrar a un club de fantasmas decapitados y hasta ahora se han negado, dicen que si no estoy decapitado no puedo unirme. Cuanto tuve que sufrir para morir por esos cuarenta y cinco hachazos mal afilados y ahora en muerte no me conceden unirme a un club de decapitados —dijo dramático—. Pero con tu ayuda mi deseó se volverá realidad, tu relación con la muerte debe ser poderosa. —Alegremente alabo a Harry. — ¿Puedes tú decapitarme?

Dejando de lado todas sus habladurías, le parecía curiosa esa pregunta. ¿Podría él como heredero de la muerte alterar la apariencia de los fantasmas? Sabía que tenía una muy cercana relación, siendo los plateados seres sólo aquellos a los que puede ver sin necesidad de ojos.

—"¿Es posible?" —preguntó a Accom.

—"Sí, en la magia básica puedes cortar fantasmas" —le explicó—. "Solo que será doloroso para el."

—"¿Los fantasmas sienten dolor?."

—"No, pero con este hechizo lo harán."

Harry medito por un momento lo que le dijo, la tortura no era lo suyo y si podía no hacer sufrir a los demás —fuera de sus venganzas personales— preferiría no dañar. Pero aquí estaba Nick rogando ser decapitado, y Harry necesita practicar su magia heredada.

—Si lo hago vas a sentir dolor —le explicó lo que acababa de decir Acoom.

—No importa ¡Por favor! —insistió—. La asociación de decapitados no podrá negarse si soy decapitado.

—Esta bien —dijo—. Pero le negarás a todos los que te pregunten por ello, que yo te ayude.

Harry no se negó más, después de todo no quería que el fantasma se arrepintiera, solo advertirle. Los rumores se expandirían y las personas asumirían que fue Harry el que lo hizo, pero no tendrían pruebas si él y Nick lo negaba. Y nadie sabría como lo hizo, sólo que lo hizo.

Regresó junto con su plateada compañía a su sala común, cualquier persona que lo viera se extrañaría del fantasma de Gryffindor tan cerca de las mazmorras. Pero ignorándolos llegaron a su recamara. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Accom, buscó de nuevo el cuchillo que había usado antes.

Cuando estuvo listo cortó con el cuchillo la palma de su mano. Esperaba que al igual que cuando esclavizó a Peter la herida se cerrara una vez completada su magia.

Retiró la magia que le permitía ver, para asegurarse que pudiera ver al polvo negro. Era obvio que aquel polvo, era atraído a la sangre de Harry, es por eso que por ahora tenía que ofrecerla para utilizar ese polvo negro. Carne, vida y magia eran utilizados para atraer el polvo, había usado su vida para Peter y ahora su sangre para cortar a Nick.

—Cortaré a un fantasma —murmuró por lo bajo.

El polvo negro empezó a moverse, lentamente empezó a cubrir la hoja del cuchillo. No era solo un poco, su sangre y el polvo negro debían cubrir toda la hoja y si una sola parte quedaba sin cubrir no funcionaría, sólo él que podía ver el polvo negro servía para hacer esta magia.

Algunas partes quedaban expuestas y Harry tuvo que colocar más de su sangre sobre la hoja, pudo notar que Nick empezó a preocuparse por su sangre derramada. Decidió ignorarlo, el había accedido a ayudar y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez la hoja del cuchillo se cubrió por completo la cuchilla brillo un poco antes de volverse una vez más obscura.

—¿Preparado? —le preguntó al fantasma.

—¡Sí! —contestó de inmediato.

Nick casi decapitado se colocó firme levantando su cabeza, dejando aquel nervio de 3 milímetros quedara expuesto. Harry entonces movió su mano con cuidado, si iba a dolerle entonces no debería cortar de más y tenía que ser preciso. Entonces cortó.

En cinco segundos algo inicio y termino. El fantasma se quedo petrificado cuando Harry cortó, el polvo negro de su alrededor fue absorbido por el corte entrando al fantasma. Pero después de esos tres segundos el polvo se detuvo, la herida de Harry no sano pero el cuchillo que había estado cubierto e polvo se limpió.

El fantasma se quedo petrificado por un minuto más, de alguna forma Harry lo agradecía, era mejor eso que tener a un fantasma alborotado por el dolor. Era obvio que sea lo que sea que experimentaba, la experiencia lo había afectado.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a moverse lo primero que hizo fue inhalar, como si ese minuto lo hubiera dejado de aire. Pero era imposible, ya estaba muerto después de todo. Su actitud se volvió algo cautelosa y se alejó de Harry unos pasos.

—Gracias —dijo al notarse más bajo, su cabeza seguía en sus manos y ahora estaba sobre su estomago—. Pero debes prometer no volverá a hacerle eso a nadie.

—Esta bien. —Aceptó sin quejas, tampoco es que disfrutara torturando fantasmas. Pero decidió agregar. — Si ningún fantasma me molesta o traiciona. —Era una insinuación, ya que Nick parecia tan asustado quería ver a que podía llegar.

El hombre se colocó la cabeza algo alarmado, ahora parecía estar temblando levemente. Con voz algo suplicante dijo.

—Voy a esparcir el rumor de que nadie debe molestar a Harry Potter —aseguró—. Nadie va a molestarte, de eso me encargare yo.

—Entonces no lo hare —le confirmó.

El fantasma se fue de su cuarto como aquel a quien se le ha encomendado una mision, Nick ahora decapitado parecía más asustado de Harry que contento por ser decapitado.

—¿Me preguntó que le haría a un dementor? —preguntó al aire.

Después de ese día los fantasmas parecían cautelosos a él. Accom empezó a moverse por los pasillos y lo descubrió regodeándose de ser superior a ellos. Al parecer había aprovechado toda esta situación para dejar de ser tratado como una mascota por los fantasmas. Eso de hizo pensar que todo fue su plan desde el inicio.


	34. Capitulo 35 Charla

—.1. —

Los rumores en la escuela se esparcieron como pólvora, todos estaban convencidos de que Harry le había hecho algo a los fantasmas. Pero cada que alguien le preguntaba a uno de los fantasmas, lo negaban. Tampoco era como si pudieran señalar a Harry más allá del hecho de que fueran extrovertido.

Harry casi no sobresalía en los estudios, se limitaba a hacer lo que le decían y nada más. Claro que tampoco respondía todo lo que le preguntaban correctamente, después de todo no ponía especial atención durante las clases.

Por eso muchos dudaban que fuera él quien decapito a un fantasma, no se lucia como un genio y muchos lo habían visto preguntándole a Hermione cosas básicas. Pero también se esparcieron rumores de él ocultando sus habilidades mágicas, claro que eran pocos los que creían en eso.

Harry estudió aparte de las clases, y con Accom explicándole magia avanzada o el como controlar la herencia que recibió.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que había ingresado a la escuela, ese día fue llamado a ver al director. Esperaba eso, después de todo decapitar a un fantasma era algo demasiado extravagante para ser ignorado. Pero al parecer Dumbledore no lo buscaba por eso.

—Te daremos un permiso para salir por el fin de semana.

—¿Salir?.

—Sí, tu doctor ha insistido en que quiere personalmente revisar tu progreso de salud. Y el ministerio a tomado una decisión por la petición que les hiciste. —le informo—. Tu tutor ya ha sido informado y serás llevado por la red flu al callejón Diagon.

Parecía precavido en sus palabras, pero sonaba preocupado por Harry. Era un sentimiento extraño, no sentía pudiera relajarse frente a él.

—Entonces le agradezco director. —le dijo. Entonces recordó que la última vez que hablaron le entregó su llave de la bóveda—. Y también agradezco que haya cuidado tan bien de las pertenencias de los Potter. —Eso sonó peor de lo que imaginaba, casi como le reclamara cuidar más del dinero que del propio Harry.

—Sí, al menos debía cuidar algo bien ¿no? —dijo como lamento.

Harry no insistió sobre el tema, después de todo no era su intención inicial sonar tan resentido frente al director. Y tampoco iba a disculparse, el había muerto por la decisión que el hombre mayor había tomado… dos veces.

Ese fin de semana salió de la escuela siendo escoltado por Snape para confirmar su seguridad. Que su hogar estuviera tan cerca del callejón Diagon era una ventaja.

Remus ya estaba esperando cuando Harry y Snape llegaron, agradeció al murciélago por el traslado y se fue junto a Remus a casa.

Fue nada más abrir la puerta, el ruido de la calle fue aislado afuera y el aroma de la casa lo inundo. Algo tan simple como el olor de la casa se lo confirmo. Estaba en casa.

—Bienvenido Joven amo. —La voz animada de su elfina lo recibió.

La dulce voz de su elfina lo hizo sentirse conmovido. No llevaban tanto tiempo juntos pero aún así teniendo a su dulce elfina frente a él, no pudo evitar estar alegre. Jamás hubiera esperado que ella representara lo que para Harry era el hogar.

—Nina, estoy en casa. —Le respondió

Se acercó a ella animado, acarició su cabeza y jalo sus orejas. de alguna forma la chica se rio después de las caricias de Harry.

—Es bueno que este en casa, Nina lo extraño. —Se escuchaba incluso más animada que antes.

—Se nota que te es fiel —dijo Remus—. Yo tuve que ganarme su aprobación antes de que se relajara frente a mí.

—Siempre será más fiel a su primer amo —le contestó al mayor.

—La cita con el doctor esta para esta tarde, mientras tanto podemos almorzar, si te apetece —ofreció.

—Nina, prepara el almuerzo para los dos —le ordenó—. Remus y yo iremos a hablar ahora, en una hora bajaremos.

—Sí —dijo y se desvaneció con un puff.

Remus lo veía, ambos sabían de lo que Harry quería hablar. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera era muy importante.

—Primero que nada, no oy a mentirte y espero que me creas —le dijo.

—Voy a creerte, ya tengo claro que hay algo especial en ti —dijo con cariño.

—Es importante esto —dijo— Promete escuchar, después de que diga lo que hay que decir puedes preguntar.

—¿Tan importante es? —preguntó.

—Es complicado, es irreal y parece imposible —dijo—. Nada más que un mal sueño. Pero todo lo que diré es real.

—Esta bien, prometo no interrumpir.

Harry lo escaneó, dudando para una última vez antes de convencerse. Debía decirlo no porque fuera su familia, más bien porque debía confiar en él. Suspiró convencido.

—Yo morí —le dijo—. Y fueron dos veces de hecho, la primera cuando tenía 17 años. La segunda guerra mágica había alcanzado a Hogwarts, las muertes fueron inevitables. Luchamos sin rendirnos, pero todo fue en vano. —Empezó a recordar, se saltó las muertes y los hechos, no era importante que Remus cargara con eso. — La guerra estaba perdida antes de empezar, la historia se había formado para que mi única y verdadera misión fuera morir. —Su voz sonaba devastada, todo había sido diseñado para que Harry no tuviera más opción que aceptar su muerte— Morí en el bosque, por su mano —dijo—. Voldemort fue quien me condeno, y la muerte fue quien me salvó.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ahora que lo pensaba, la muerte era en verdad aterradora. Si no hubiera estado muerto tal vez lo hubiera entendido en ese primer encuentro, pero sus emociones eran nulas en ese momento. Después de eso la sensación que daba era más cálida, se notaba que cuidaba de Harry.

—La segunda vez que morí fue cuando tenía 10 años —siguió—. Fue menos dramático, pero más triste. Sin guerras ni hechizos, solo el destino actuando. Morí de hambre o deshidratación, no estoy muy seguro. —Y en realidad no lo sabía. —Los Dursley me encerraron en esa alacena debajo de las escaleras y morí, de hecho hubiera sido un gran descanso de sus tormentos, pero la muerte decidió que aquí viviría el chico de 17 años. —Rio con amargura. — Así que ahora soy una mezcla de los dos, conocimiento del futuro y una personalidad infantil. Lo puedes llamar, mi tercera vida. —Suspiró. — Así que, ahora puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

No solo la situación era muy compleja de describir, tambíen era muy difícil de asimilar. Cuando terminó de hablar Remus permaneció en silenció por unos minutos. Harry había resumido su situación, si quería saber le daría detalles, pero primero debería entender esto.

—¿17 años?. —Fue lo primero que dijo.

—Sí, así que ahora sé muchas cosas que van a pasar en los próximos 7 años.

Remus actuó como si creyera en las palabras de Harry. Hablaron sobre como ya habían cambiado las cosas, la herencia de Harry, la existencia de Accom. Tambíen le aseguró de la inocencia de Sirius, la vida de Peter y su plan de liberarlo. Hablaron de como se enteró en su tercer año que Remus era un hombre lobo, y que su padre, Sirius y Peter eran animagos.

Al final ya había llegado la hora de su cita cuando terminaron de hablar, no tuvieron más remedio que irse y posponer su charla.


	35. Chapter 35

—.1. —

Remus no parecía completamente convencido por sus palabras, pero no lo podía culpar. La historia era tan fantasiosa que si no le hubiera ocurrido a él mismo tampoco lo creería. Pero al menos no negaba la posibilidad, saber más de lo que deberías y demostrar el manejo de ciertas magias era una evidencia contundente.

En cuanto llegaron a su cita medica, el doctor Dominick apareció. No era la primera vez que Remus lo conocía, se presentó con el cuando estaban preparando los papeles para cuando Harry buscara independizarse.

—Te esperaba Harry. —Su voz sonaba cansada, tal vez había tenido un día ocupado pero los recibió con amabilidad.

Los tres se dirigieron al cubículo que correspondía a él. El ambiente se torno un poco más serio, todos estaban esperando saber el avance que había hecho a lo largo de ese mes. Sus cicatrices y su nutrición, era un tema que dejaba a los adultos sintiéndose mal. Era normal, no pudieron hacer nada por un niño que a los ojos del mundo es tan importante.

No lo retrasaron y simplemente lo examinaron, sus heridas, cicatrices y su nutrición. Fue inevitable que se quitara la ropa para que pudieran ver el estado de su cuerpo, seguro que se veía mejor que antes, él también lo sentía con solo tocar su piel, ahora más flexible.

—¿Te aplicas la pomada diario? —terminó preguntando.

—Todos los días, por la mañana y la noche.

Podía suponer que si había preguntado eso era porque el progreso hasta ahora no era el esperado. Suspiro, casi le hubiera gustado no saber que sus cicatrices eran más difíciles de tratar de lo esperado.

—La piel ha sanado, las nutrición es decente. Podrás dejar de tomar tantos medicamentos. —le dijo. Harry entonces regresó a colocarse la ropa.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso —contestó Remus.

—¿Y en cuanto a las cicatrices…? —preguntó Harry, era obvio que había un problema con eso.

—La pomada ha dejado de surtir efecto y tendremos que cambiar de medicamentos —explicó—. Tu profesor de pociones se contacto conmigo y ha estado trabajando para crear una pomada para ti, viendo que la crema que te he dado ha dejado de surtir efecto, tendremos que valernos de su trabajo. —añadió.

Claro que su doctor quería revisar primero su ungüento antes de dárselo a Harry, si el resultado no era el de ahora hubiera preferido dejar a su profesor fuera del asunto. No porque no confiara en él, pero cuando un niño es casi asesinado por descuido domestico, era mejor mantener un ojo sobre todo lo que caía en sus manos.

Después de un simple prueba para confirmar que el nuevo medicamento no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, le dio una nueva serie de medicamentos para sustituir todos aquellos que ya tomaba, por ahora los cinco medicamentos que tomaba todos los días se habían convertido en tres. No podía más que alegrarse, después de todo el sabor de esas pociones era horrible.

—Si el progreso va como se espera, pronto podrás dejar de usar ese pelo alborotado para cubrir tu rostro. —Sus acciones fueron completamente vistas por Dominick.

—No sé, creó que me empieza a gustar —respondió Harry, había dejado de pensar en eso cuando finalmente se empezó a relajar—. Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora.

—Espero verte de nuevo en un mes. —le recordó de su próxima cita.

Si su vida fuera sencilla sería feliz de no tener que poner un pie en esa clase de lugares, pero su vida no era sencilla y él tenía que seguir con sus consultas medicas si quería salir de ese cuerpo débil. Sonrió amargamente, sabía que por ahora era imposible para él deshacerse de todo el daño que su cuerpo había sufrido.

—Nos veremos de nuevo en un mes —devolvió sus palabras asintiendo.

Los pensamientos de Harry se habían aclarado hace poco tiempo, si quería ser fuerte debía depender del poder que la muerte le ha otorgado. Cada que Voldemort era colocado en la misma habitación que Harry este último llegaba a estremecerse con terror. Cuando estuvo muerto no fue capaz de sentirlo, pero el hecho de ser asesinado lo volvió cauteloso y temeroso de todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Ambos hombres regresaron a su casa.

Podía burlarse de Voldemort tanto como quisiera en su cabeza, pero la otra parte influía una sensación de terror en él. No podía hacer nada más que planear por ahora, Voldemort se había convertido en su debilidad, sin importar cuan seguro estuviera de que no iba a morir de nuevo bajo su mano seguía temeroso.

Iba a dejar pasar al mayor y sus planes por ahora, esperar hasta el último momento para actuar. Y después tendría que estar listo para asesinarlo, no podía fallar ni dejar ningún cavo suelto.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Remus—. He entendido el asunto de Sirius, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo también entiendo que viajaste en el tiempo.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, ya lo dije, si hay algo que no debes saber no lo diré.

—Esta bien. —Planteó lo que quería decir antes de preguntar. — ¿Por qué no confías en Dumblendore?.

Dublendor era un gran mago, su fuerza era clara en el mundo mágico. Era normal que la otra parte se preguntara por la desconfianza mostrada. Pero no era algo de ahora, desde que Harry llegó a este mundo se alejó de la vista del mayor tanto como pudo, cuando contacto a Remus prácticamente le suplicó para que no fuera con Albus en ese momento.

—Sólo te he explicado una parte de todos los problemas futuros, es imposible que lo entiendas ahora aún si tratara de explicarlo —dijo, quería decirlo pero era una historia complicada y tendría que revelar la existencia de Tom y los horrocruxes—. Por ahora solo diré esto ¿Confiarías en aquel que selló tú muerte?

Tal vez los planes de Dumblendore cambiarían al saber los probables pasos futuros de Voldemort. Pero dudaba que el mayor confiara en las palaras de Harry, tambíen estaba el hecho de que cualquier acción ocurrida ahora podía cambiar todo el futuro y las cosas que Harry sabía no sirvieran de nada.

—¿Selló tu muerte? —Remus se sorprendió por la respuesta de Harry, o más bien la insinuación que venía con esa respuesta.

—Dumblendore es fuerte, pero no quiero volver a seguir sus planes.

Remus asintió, si las palabras de Harry eran todas como el menor afirmaba era mejor prepararse para una situación difícil. Aunque no entendía las cosas por las que su cachorro estaba pasando, podía distinguir su determinación, y estaba seguro de que él tenía que apoyarlo en el futuro. Si la muerte de su cachorro había ocurrido por los malos planes de Albus, entonces tenía que asegurarse de no confiar ciegamente en la otra parte.

Estaba seguro de que Harry le contaría más cosas con el tiempo y con aquellos nuevos conocimientos ambos podrían prepararse para el futuro, ¿por qué estaba seguro de que le confiaría más cosas? Si Harry no lo planeará entonces habría mentido en este momento, después de todo es más probable que le creyera una simple excusa que toda la irreal historia que le contaba.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry se encuentra con Raven. Hablan sobre el progreso que ha hecho para reunir tantos datos como le sea posible sin levantar sospechas. Le explica a Harry como a pesar de todas las pruebas que tiene aún es posible que no pueda sacarlo de Azkaban tan pronto, y en el mejor de los casos solo podría reducir su sentencia por algunos años. Entonces Harry explica cómo sucedieron las cosas en ese momento, como fue Peter el único culpable.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunta-. Y más importante aún ¿Cómo lo probamos?

-Eso es sencillo, el mismo Peter es quien me ha contado todo.

Harry explica cómo es que se encontró con un pequeño ratón en la escuela, modificó su historia de los hechos y dice que el hombre se encuentra arrepentido de su anterior acusación y que buscaba el perdón de Harry. Le dice que lo ha hecho hacer un juramento inquebrantable para que Pettigrew se entregue. Claro que vio la expresión perpleja e incrédula de Raven, pero lo ignoró y empezaron a planear su próximo movimiento, en cuanto Peter regrese su padrino podrá ser liberado.

Después de hablar se dirigieron con los oficiales, su venganza estaba a la puerta de la esquina así que después de recibir una aprobación para que Harry lanzará un perdurable hechizo sobre los Dursley, tanto Raven como Remus y esa señorita Sophy que reviso su condición física para los hombres del ministerio. Ella sería la representante que revisará que no cometamos actos prohibidos con mis tíos y que no utilicemos ningún encantamiento perjudicial.

Llegaron a la casa en un parpadeo y Harry retiró su encantamiento para ubicarse, ese encantamiento después de todo dificulta su magia de tipo muerte. Harry se quedo en los perímetros de la casa, su hechizo a simple vista parecería una cúpula, él lo explicó como una inocente venganza de un niño: causaría pesadillas a las personas que estuvieran dentro cuando era lanzada.

Así que cuando lanzó el encantamiento, para los ojos de los espectadores era algo inofensivo, incluso podían llamarlo una magia débil. Pero si uno tuviera los sentidos de la muerte, podría ver como una gran cantidad de polvo negro se empezó a arrimar y pegar sobre la magia lanzada y cada superficie dentro de esa cúpula. Su trabajo no era dañar a nadie, eso era demasiado simple, pero una pequeña aura de muerte será emanada de esa casa.

Claro que los sueños que tendrán serán pesadillas vividas, y cada cosa que los Dursley toquen dentro de esa casa hará que sus pesadillas se intensifiquen. Lo mejor de todo es que solo tuvo que usar más que una gran cantidad de su magia de muerte para que ese polvo negro nunca desapareciera de sus cuerpos. Dentro de un año o dos aún si se van de esa casa seguirán acumulando polvo negro sobre ellos, en ese momento tendrán sueños tan vívidos que no le extrañaría que empezaran a alucinar y volverse paranoicos.

-¿Seguro que solo quieres usar ese hechizo? -preguntó uno de sus acompañantes, no notó quien fue el que hablo ya que estaba imaginando como sería el futuro de esas desdichadas personas. Rogaba porque ellos mismos se mataran entre sí en un ataque de locura.

-Ese encantamiento será más que suficiente -asintió conforme con el resultado que solo él podía ver-. Ya es hora de dejar mis resentimientos por ellos en el olvido. -Harry se dio la vuelta para mostrar que ya no le interesaba.

No podían culpar a los adultos por ser ignorantes del futuro destino de los Dursley, la magia que lanzó Harry apenas fue percibida por ellos. Al imaginar que el niño quería venganza esperaban ver algo llamativo frente a sus ojos, pero solo unas leves partículas de luz salieron de su varita y cubrieron la casa para después desaparecer. Eso no parecía para nada una venganza.

Pero si supieran cual era la verdadera naturaleza de esa magia seguramente estarían aterrados o impresionados. Después de todo ellos no sabrían que hay algo mal sobre ellos hasta que notaran que se estaban volviendo locos con las pesadillas y su percepción de la realidad se altera hasta que no podían diferenciar un sueño de la realidad. Para entonces pensarían en formas de librarse de la magia sobre ellos, pero sin a parte de Harry, nadie podría quitarlo.

Interesante forma de tortura...

-.1. -

Esta parte anterior no me gusto así que la resumí, ¿Fácil de leer?.

¡Por fin! Un capitulo largo.

-.1. -

Harry regresó a la escuela por la tarde sin mayores dificultades, tenía una buena sensación en la boca, las cosas con Remus fueron mejor de lo que esperaba y en cuanto a los otros asuntos, no se podía quejar de los resultados. Pero este punto, este momento significo algo para Harry. Se ha dado cuenta de que necesita tener aliados que lo apoyen por sobre Dumbledore, ya que su única esperanza es que en el futuro no se vea traicionado por esas personas.

Accom se desliza por sobre sus manos, la sensación fría de su piel le da escalofríos. Cuando empezó a hablar con sus viejos amigos su único objetivo era divertirse, disfrutar el ser un niño por segunda vez. Pero ahora tenía que empezar a ganar fieles seguidores.

Se sentía mal por tratar sus relaciones actuales como nada más que un medio para un fin, pero las decisiones que debe tomar no solo afectarán su vida futura, también la vida o muerte de muchas personas. No podía seguir siendo egoísta y disfrutar de sus momentos de paz, es una lastima que su destino ya fuera tan firmemente decidido.

Suspiró cansado, en momentos como este extrañaba ser un joven ignorante. Abrió sus ojos como si pudiera ver algo, aunque sin el encantamiento para ubicarse sus sentidos estaban cegados. Pero aún así cuando lo retiró en la propiedad de los Dursley y lanzó su magia, pudo escuchar la tranquilidad en el caos. De alguna forma sus demás sentidos se agudizaron cuando la obscuridad lo rodeo, así que decidió permanecer así por un tiempo.

Ahora estaba en el bosque, después de experimentar la magia de la muerte de primera mano empezó a buscar nuevas formas de utilizarla. Le preguntó a Accom sobre cualquier hechizo que pudiera aprender ahora y se encontró con un muñeco. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando escuchó lo ese muñeco que era.

En cuanto se hizo de noche se escabulló de su cuarto, hacerlo durante la noche era una locura. No solo por cualquier peligro que existiera en el bosque, también estaba el hecho de que los prefectos y guardias nocturnos lo podían encontrar en cualquier momento. Claro que no obtendría un castigo severo ya que muchos profesores aún lo trataban con lastima, pero no quería llamarla atención sobre lo que hacía.

Su siguiente movimiento era el arte de hacer muñecos, o mejor dicho la transición entre un cuerpo normal y uno espiritual. Se necesitaba una gran cantidad de concentración en esto si quería avanzar algo, usar toda su conciencia en esto, junto con una gran cantidad de magia y años de vida. Agítelo todo sobre un montón de barro y después de unos minutos tendrías un muñeco de barro, más magia: mejor muñeco, más vida: mejor muñeco.

La cantidad de vida que tendría que tirar para crear uno solo de esos muñecos era exorbitante, y la broma le costaba más de los beneficios que obtenía. Pero claro, todo este trabajo le ayudaría a crear las bases para empezar a formar un cuerpo espiritual, y eso le ayudaría a ver las líneas de vida de las personas. Pequeños pasos que después le otorgaran su propia inmortalidad, cuando eso ocurra no necesitará temer a nadie nunca más.

Cuando estuvo listo cortó su mano, esta vez el cuchillo volvió a incrustarse sobre su mano y la tierra. No es que no sintiera dolor, pero esta era la forma más fácil de dar sus años de vida al polvo obscuro. La escena era muy similar a cuando esclavizó a Peter, solo que esta vez sus cejas se unían en un ceño fruncido para concentrarse en la sola imagen de su mente.

Decidió crear un conejo medio consiente, se vería casi como un animal real, pero estaría fijado a permanecer a su lado hasta que retire mis años de vida de él. Si se concentra lo suficiente puede hacer que su exterior se parezca a un conejo real, pero su interior seguirá siendo de frio barro.

Después de media hora finalmente se relajo, retiró el cuchillo de él y sintiendo como la herida se cerraba recogió una pequeña figura en sus manos. Cuando el pequeño conejo estaba en sus manos no pudo evitar suspirar, apenas era más grande que las palmas de sus manos, pero le había costado 10 años de vida. Al menos reaccionaba al tacto y se mueve por reflejo, su peluda cabellera era color marrón oscuro similar a la tierra que ahora falta en el suelo. Se sentía agotado, había estado muy concentrado en este muñeco así que no había notado lo cansado que estaba.

Se dio unos golpes en la frente con una de sus manos para tratar de despertar, hacer el muñeco solo era el primer paso. Ahora debía enviar su conciencia al muñeco.

El muñeco de barro estaba hecho con magia de la muerte por lo que era muy susceptible a ella, una vez que entrara en su cuerpo Harry también podría sentirla sin restricciones. Claro que tendría que dejar su cuerpo inconsciente por ahora, si su magia fuera más fuerte podría controlar al conejo sin esta debilidad, pero con su estado actual lo único que podía hacer era resignarse a solo manejar el conejo.

Se sentó y se cubrió con una capa, colocó un hechizo de invisibilidad a su alrededor para esconder su cuerpo, con el conejo en sus manos empezó a concentrarse en su labor. Después de unos minutos su cuerpo se entumece y su conciencia fue arrastrada dentro del pequeño conejo. Sacudió sus patas, su cola y se deslizó de las manos de su 'yo' dormido.

Cuando salió debajo de la capa que lo cubría se quedo un poco petrificado cuando vio su alrededor. No esperaba que su primera experiencia con la vista desde que regresó a este mundo fuera atreves de los ojos de un conejo, y en un bosque medio de la noche. Solo él sabe lo mucho que extrañaba ver con ojos reales.

Podía ver el cielo estrellado, esa enorme cosa arriba de él que casi se había resignado a no ver. No importa cuánto sepa de su alrededor, el cielo nunca fue claro para él. Pero de pronto de nuevo esta al frente suyo, se quedo hipnotizado por unos minutos.

Empezó a caminar por el bosque para adaptarse a su cuerpo, de alguna forma ahora veía más cosas que nunca antes. El mundo desde una posición tan baja era más irreal. Y de alguna forma era consciente de todo a mi alrededor de una manera abrumadora.

Pronto se alejó a una gran distancia de su cuerpo cuando una presencia peculiar llamó su atención, se acerco a ella solo para descubrir una silueta humana en el bosque desgarrando la piel de un animal.

Su conciencia le grita el nombre de la persona frente a él junto con un fuerte sentimiento de peligro, pero no pudo más que quedarse quiero y verlo actuar. Era muy pronto para que empezara su caza de unicornios, pero aún así estaba allí rasgando la carne de ese animal para tomar su sangre.

Sus ojos se encontraron por una coincidencia cuando el hombre bajo la capa negra giró a verlo. Y tal vez porque el hombre se sentía solo o porque la imagen de un conejo quieto mirándolo le llamó la atención, el hombre lo llamó en voz alta.

-¿No estas asustado de mí? -fue su pregunta. Observó en su dirección por un minuto, Harry que había sido atrapado en su espionaje solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Se sintió cada vez más ansioso por la mirada del mayor así que planeó escapar, pero justo cuando decidió empezar a correr escuchó un murmullo-. Lo sabía.

No pudo sentir terror cuando el frío lo invadió y su conciencia se disipó. Su conciencia fue expulsada por la fuerza del cuerpo del conejo, entonces entendió que había sido asesinado por el hombre.

Cuando el encantamiento silencioso fue lanzado en su contra el muñeco de barro regresó a su forma original, nada más que un pedazo de barro. La imagen fue desconcertante para el mago oscuro, se acercó al montículo de barro para analizarlo. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con esa clase de magia, el barro no era diferente a otro y no había ni una sola pizca de energía mágica emanando de él. Si no hubiera matado al conejo nunca se habría enterado de que eso, no era un conejo. El hombre miró su alrededor buscando algo.

Harry esta vez había perdido los 10 años de vida cuando el conejo fue asesinado, era otra de las pérdidas que tenían los muñecos, si él no retiraba sus años de vida se perderían. Su cuerpo real se resintió por el súbito y forzado regreso de su conciencia. Retiró con urgencia la capa sobre él. A pesar de que su estomago estaba casi vacío eso no impido que vomitara lo poco que tenía dentro de él. Estuvo reclinado jadeando por aire durante un par de minutos.

-Maldito bastardo -maldijo en un susurro cuando por fin tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para hablar. Su estado no era el mejor, así que tuvo que esperar un par de horas en ese lugar, se movió un poco lejos y se cubrió con la capa de nuevo para quedarse dormido en ese lugar. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado, tirar tantos años de vida de golpe lo había agotado.


End file.
